Code Silver
by Clockwork-Hobo101
Summary: AU-fic. Lucas, Nathan, Peyton, Brooke, Haley and Jake are all at LAX on their way to Tree Hill when disaster strikes. Who will survive? And how will these new brand new relationships cope with this life or death situation? Most ships involved in some way
1. Ch 1: Sorry For The Inconvenience

**Author's Note**

**This is my first fanfic ever. So, please comment... I'd really appreciate constructive criticism. **

**Okay, there are quite a few ships covered in this, hopefully something for everyone **

**Okay, so this is kind of AU, so I'll give like a little background for each character:**

**Okay, Lucas and Nathan's parents grew up in Tree Hill. When everything got too much, Karen and Keith (who are together (and have been since not long after Dan and Karen broke up)) upped and left with Lucas to a new town. Deb and Dan also moved away (but to a different place) and had the same relationship that they have in the actual series and divorced; after which, Dan made Nathan's life miserable. When Nathan was old enough to emancipate himself, he left and went to live with Keith, Karen and Lucas. Lucas and Nathan have always been close (but they still have that playful antagonism that they have now XD). Both of them wish to pursue their basketball careers and so Keith and Karen decided to move back to Tree Hill so that the brothers could benefit from Whitey's coaching. **

**Nathan is still cocky, but not as cocky as he starts off in the original series. Years of Dan's abuse have broken him into someone a lot more self-conscious than that. **

**Lucas is as he has always been; but a tad more confident than he started off in OTH- this being Nathan's influence on him.**

**Brooke and Peyton are best friends: Peyton is still the angst-y, arty, individual we know and love; and Brooke is still in Season 1-mindframe; so still flirty and confident (but she is not as bitchy as she is in the actual series).**

**Haley goes to Tree Hill High School but is very much unknown there. Literally, NOBODY knows her. She is still in "tutor girl" mode really: geeky, shy, self-conscious but ultimately lovely. **

**Jake goes to Tree Hill High School as well- he was on the basketball team, but quit because of his commitment to Jenny in Freshman year. Nikki came back and threatened to take Jenny; and Jake had to have her move to Savannah with his family. Nikki kidnapped Jenny and was later imprisoned for neglect of her child when Jenny was found malnourished. Jake's parents didn't want Jake to miss out on everything so they proposed to take care of her while Jake finished school in Tree Hill (whilst staying with an Aunt and Uncle). He has since become a complete recluse, only turning up to school when he has to- he does the bare minimum that he can do without being kicked out. It's not that he is angry, just sad. Upset that he can't be with his child. But his parents have forced him to do this, knowing that it is the best thing for him. **

**So there we go... **

**Hope you like it. **

* * *

It was the end of summer, that smell of fallen leaves and anticipation had crept into the air; beckoning children back into school, and putting an end to the endless evenings under the fading sun. The world was peaceful... At least for a second.

Just calm.

Just for now.

* * *

Peyton was stood in the hallway of the hotel, suitcases in hand.

_Come on, Brooke. _

"Brooke! We're gonna be late!"

"I'm coming!"

"We're gonna miss our flight..."

Brooke came running out of the room, putting on a pair of dark sunglasses.

_Oh God, why's it so bright?_

As she got to the door, she turned to the mirror and grabbed a lipgloss out of her pocket, which she started applying. Peyton rolled her eyes in dismay.

"Don't you think this colour is cute...?" Brooke giggled, adding another coat on.

"Brooke!"

Brooke jumped and quickly screwed the cap of her lipgloss back on, hurrying out of the door. She started to grab all her cases, arranging them in a way she could balance.

"You know, P. Sawyer, you become a real bitch when you haven't had your rest..."

"No, Brooke, I become a bitch when I'm about to be stranded in L.A. because I missed my flight because my friend is too hungover to function."

Two hot boys walked past and one winked at Brooke.

She sighed, smiling "...So worth it, though."

Peyton grabbed the collar of Brooke's jacket, and pulled her a little.

"Hey!"

* * *

Nathan and Lucas were walking into LAX, kind of briskly. Nathan looked down at his watch.

"Okay, we're not late anymore. We're gonna be right on time."

"No thanks to you."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? It's not my fault we had to connect from 'Town Nowhere' in the middle of state 'Nobody-ever-comes-here'"

"I'm talking about it taking you way too long to find the right terminal, can you even read?"

Nathan mock-laughed.

Lucas laughed at him, "Hey, don't be ashamed... most jocks can't read."

Nathan stopped and looked at him. "Dude, you just totally burned yourself with that."

Lucas' face dropped. "...Shut up."

Nathan smirked as they carried on walking.

* * *

Haley had been waiting in the ticket line for way too long now: she kept letting people shove in front of her, not wanting to complain. A huge loud family pushed her out of the way, and moved in front of her.

_Oh, come on..._

She got close to the front of the queue and an elderly woman stumbled behind her. She bent down and helps the woman up with her elderly husband.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Hey, do you want to go in front of me? Maybe you can find a place to sit when you get in there." She smiled at the woman sympathetically.

"Would you mind?" Haley shook her head. "Oh, thank you."

"It's no problem, really."

The couple walked in front of her and got through the teller. He then drew a blind down that says "Please move to another window." Haley sighed, _Of course..., _and adjusted the bag on her shoulder.

"You know, you'll never make it through this world being that nice."

Haley looked up at a comment she knew was directed at her, and saw Jake, standing in a queue. He smiled at her.

"Probably not..." She laughed, _Where do I recognise him from? _

She turned and started to proceed towards the back of the long queue.

_...Great._

Jake made it through the ticket booth pretty quickly, he looked back at Haley who is now way at the back of the queue, he smiled to himself at how sweet that girl was, and how nice things- nice people- are never rewarded in this world. He then started to walk toward wherever the giant arrow on the wall directed him.

He quickly found a seat, and started to make himself comfy; he was early, and apparently the flight was running late anyway.

Haley was still way back in the queue, she looked forward at all the people in front of her, and watched Jake go through the terminal.

_Oh, he's that guy that I sometimes see in the music room. _

She looked back at all the people behind her, and smirked a little. It was evil, but hey. She'd had enough of her polite thoughts for today.

Nathan and Lucas were walking through her queue, taking a shortcut towards the vending machine.

"...We can eat when get on the other side..." Nathan whined.

"My blood sugar's getting kind of low."

Nathan collided into Haley, knocking all her stuff to the ground.

"Hey!"

"Oh, sorry..." Both of them bent down and started to pick up her stuff. Haley was already kind of frustrated already, and this just exacerbated her bad mood.

"Just forget it." She snapped, lightly brushing his hand out of the way.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah..."

_I didn't mean to snap at him like that... Maybe I should apologise?_

Lucas walked back.

"Nate, what are you doing down there?"

"I just knocked this girl's stuff-" He looked up at her for the first time in this whole exchange.

"Now who's holding us up...?" Lucas joked.

"Look, it's okay. You can go." She looked up at him for a brief second, flashing her big eyes at him, she looked down again.

"Okay..."

"Thanks... I guess." She continued picking up her stuff.

"Come on."

Nathan got up, shrugging off this whole thing. He was over it. It was done.

Lucas and Nathan walked off, leaving Haley to regain her composure as she stood up and realised that she was the one holding up the queue.

* * *

Peyton and Brooke were in the next queue over, and had just witnessed the Nathan-Haley collision. Brooke turned to Peyton.

"Isn't that just the worst?"

"No, I'm pretty sure there are worse things." Peyton replied, jokily.

"Well... Yeah, starving people and all. But that is so embarrassing, you know like when it happens in school and your tampons and-" She broke off, as she realised a boy was looking at her. She turned back around to the direction of Haley, and looked over at the Scott brothers. "Although... I wouldn't mind either one of those bumping into me. Or, maybe some kind of sandwich position..." She laughed, and then drifted off into a daydream mode. Peyton gave her a little shove, laughing.

Jake was sat, now fully accustomed to his location; it was away enough from everyone that he could sit back relax, do a little people-watching. He sat up as he noticed the blonde-haired girl walk in, with her brunette friend.

_They look familiar._

He rolled his eyes, and remembered where he was going. Tree Hill. Of course they were going to look familiar. He looked back at her, she was just speaking to Brooke.

_She's... She's beautiful. _

He shook his head; hoping to get these thoughts out of it.

_No._

_No, I can't think like that. _

_That didn't work out too well for me last time..._

Peyton looked up in his direction, Jake stopped breathing for a second; but she didn't look at him, just past him. She was looking for a seat. He sighed.

_Of course. _

_Why would she notice me? _

Brooke and Peyton were having one of their banter-y arguments, when Brooke tripped, and Peyton threw her head back laughing. Jake chuckled with her; he noticed how she lit up when she laughed.

_Wow..._

* * *

Lucas and Nathan wandered through the airport, eating the crisps Lucas had just bought.

"See? Bet you're glad I bought these now..."

"I could have waited."

"You can never just admit when I'm right, can you?"

"Okay, Luke, for the first time in your entire life you were right, but it was about chips. Good for you."

A member of airport staff (Linda) was walking up to most of the people sat around the terminal "I'm sorry for the inconvenience, we're not sure when we'll be able to get the flight ready. But don't worry, you'll be compensated..." Her voice droned off as she got further and further away. When she got the end of a group of people, she hurriedly walked towards Lucas and Nathan, nudging Lucas as she passed them. "Oh. I'm so sorry"

Nathan turned to Lucas "She was kind of hot..."

Lucas laughed and checked her out, "What is it with girls and bumping into us today?"

"Yeah, I'm sure you were real choked up about it..." Nathan turned around, remembering that girl, he took a quick scan of the room.

As Linda reached the counter, her sanctuary for a moment, her fake smile had worn thin. She turned away from the agitated crowds and sighed, looking up- her eyes glassy, asking desperately for something. She took a deep breath and turned around, a fresh coat of enthusiasm across her face.

"My legs are tired, my arms are tired... and I want to sit. So pick a damn seat."

Nathan picked up his bags "...You are such a girl."

They went and found a seat, somewhere near a window, anything to avoid the tedium of the four walls that loomed over them.

* * *

Neither Haley or Nathan realised, but Haley was sat just behind him. A big family- the same loud family that had shoved her out of the queue earlier- were looking for a seat. Haley smiled, and got up, collecting her stuff and moving out of the chair. She took a quick scan of the room, and the futility of her mission to find another seat became apparent to her. And so she decided to sit back up against the window. _Does it really matter? I shouldn't be here for too long... I hope I'm not here for too long. _

The loudspeaker burst into life "Flight 302 to New York has been cancelled. Flight 408 to Houston, Texas has been cancelled. Flight 315 to Tree Hill has been cancelled indefinitely, we are sorry for the inconvenience. And you will all be seated on the next available flight to your various destinations. Thank you, and sorry again."

Nathan groaned, _I'm so bored!_ He leant back, and then brought his head forward catching a glimpse of Haley who was having a similar reaction to the news. She untied her hair, and shook it out, running her fingers through it. _That's. Just. Great. _

* * *

Peyton laughed at Brooke, who was not-so-subtly scoping out man candy; anything to make this wait go a little faster... but if they were cute enough, hopefully not too fast.

_That's great, I'll be sat here while Brooke makes out with some guy in a cubicle. _

Brooke spied the brothers, "There are those hotties with a capital H again. Maybe this won't be so bad, P. Sawyer." She shrugged, and raised one eyebrow.

"No, Brooke. No. I will be not dragged into another of those situations where you assume that because there are two guys and two girls, it's meant to be."

Brooke laughed "Aw, you can have first pick. As long as you don't want the blonde one."

Peyton chuckled. She tried to look at the brothers for herself, but managed to catch Jake's eyes. _He's... gorgeous. _She did a little half-smile, she didn't mean to, it was almost involuntary. Jake looked away, and checked his guitar was still stood up. _Oh, God, and he's a musician... So hot._

Brooke laughed, "No, not there, silly." She turned Peyton's face into the actual direction of Lucas and Nathan. Peyton looked back at Brooke, and shrugged. "That's what I get? A shrug? I offer you some prime boy candy here and you shrug? Sometimes I don't know why I'm friends with you, Peyt." She moaned, jokily.

_Did she just look at me? I mean, I'm not sure. But I think she did, I am pretty sure she just looked at me. Like, I am almost certain. But why would she look at me? I'm hardly up to her standards, but I'm pretty sure she just smiled at me. Or... was she laughing at me? God, was she laughing at me? _

Jake looked at her again, and noticed how elegant she was; her long body was draped across the chair. But this time, with this meaningful stare, he realised how sad she looked. In the brief interludes between her laughter and smiles, this melancholia descended over her presence- dampening her, weighing her down, but she was still beautiful.

_You don't even know her. She may be the worst person in the world. The most cold, and evil. Worse than Nik- Well, probably not... But she could be really bad._

Peyton moved her hair out of her eyes, and managed to look back at Jake, this time she didn't smile- not with her mouth, her eyes on the other hand, lit up. Everything about her lit up, shone down, 

shone onto his lowly existence- made it seem worth something again- the same way Jenny could make him feel whole again. He sighed.

_No, she's not evil..._

* * *

Haley text her parents "Flight's been cancelled. I don't know when I'll be able to get home. Love you. X".

_I want to go home. _

_I need to take my mind off of this..._

She grabbed her schoolbooks out of her bag, and started placing them on the floor.

_If I'm going to be stuck here, it's not going to be a waste of time._

Nathan looked up this girl, who was now... studying? He wanted to apologise, he needed to. He just felt bad, and he hated the fact that she would probably be thinking he was a total jerk right about now.

"I'm just going to go apologise to that girl. Back in a second."

He quietly approached her, knowing he was probably not who she wanted to see right now.

"Hey..." Haley ignored him, she was just looking down at her papers. "Hey...?" Haley still didn't look up. He was about to walk away, when he realised she was talking to herself, really quietly.

_I'm kind of glad she ignored me, the girl is obviously insane..._

Haley pulled out her IPod and switched the song, she then carried on quietly singing, till she saw Nathan's feet. She looked up and pulled an earphone out.

_Oh my God, she was listening to music... she was singing. Now she's looking at me. And I'm not saying anything. Why aren't I saying anything?_

Haley looked at him and then nodded, indicating that he should start speaking.

"Hi..."

"Hi."

"I just... ahem I just... I just wanted to apologise- apologise for earlier- and the whole bags-falling-fiasco-thing... So yeah..."

"Okay. Thank you. Seriously don't worry about it. I'm over it."

_So was I. I was over it. Why is this affecting me so much?_

Haley looked up at him again, and pulled a face that asked Nathan to get to a point and soon.

"Okay, I'm gonna go."

"Okay..." Haley put in her earphone again, rolling her eyes in a kind of confused way. Nathan turned and walked away. To be honest, he was kind of confused. _Okay, earlier, she was pissed off. I can see their being some friction between us. But now, I've apologised like twice. And still... nothing. I mean, I can get us not being best friends, but this girl seems like she doesn't even like me. Okay, why am I still thinking about her? Stop thinking about her. Now._

Nathan slumped back to his chair. He sighed deeply,

_Okay, five seconds without thinking of her. Not too bad._

* * *

Brooke was speaking quickly, and without hesitation, the girl was on a mission. "So, we walk over there, all casual and sexy, we lock eyes and flash 'em a grin, maybe I cock my eyebrow a little. Then we look away, we carry on walking. We let them know we are interested, but then we go. We don't want to seem desperate enough that we are unattractive; but they need to know we are available."

"Brooke, I just feel kind of awkward about this whole thing..."

"P. Sawyer, I wasted a lot of golden opportunities in this once-in-a-lifetime trip to L.A. with a lot of really cute guys, because of your 'awkwardness'." She pouted, "Please, Peyton..." Peyton rolled her eyes, and smiled, looking back at Brooke and groaning. Brooke clapped her hands, excitedly, she knew she had won. "Oooh!!" She started to scrape back Peyton's hair, Peyton pushed her hands away, and ran her fingers through her hair. Brooke huffed "Okay, okay..." she raised her hands, and pulled out a compact mirror, she licked her lips and pouted into the mirror, she caught a glimpse of Peyton looking at her with disdain and laughing a little, she scowled jokily back at her.

"Okay." She smiled at Peyton "I think we're ready..."

_Oh... Joy..._

The girls were about to reach the two brothers when Peyton realised she had the perfect view of that guy from earlier, she looked at him- gazing at his beautiful, sensitive eyes- when he looked in her direction. Her head jerked away, and she tried to compose herself. Brooke's plan had gone perfectly, well, except for Peyton not being part of it, but Brooke was oblivious to this.

* * *

"Okay, so those two were hot."

"Tree Hill might have some babes after all." Nathan said, stealing a look at the girl with the books.

Lucas raised his eyebrow, "So which one do you want?"

"Er, I don't know, maybe we should talk to them first?"

"Sure." Lucas nodded, then looked at the girls "But if you had to pick now, who would it be?"

"Er, I don't know... the blonde?"

"The blonde, huh? Yeah that's fine. That's cool. Fine." Lucas paused, "But I was kinda liking the blonde..."

"Let's just talk to them first."

"Yeah. Yeah." Lucas turned, tilted his head, and checked out the girls again. "Sure."

"So are we going over there or not?"

"Yeah, did you wanna go over now?"

"I don't wanna go over at all."

Lucas got up, and pulled up Nathan by his shirt "Come on..."

The two walked over there, Lucas trying to act all cool and sexy, Nathan looking fairly indifferent to the whole situation.

"Oh my God, they're coming over.""What?" Peyton asked, taking one of her earphones out.

"They're coming over. They're coming over now."

_Oh God..._

"Oh my God, they're almost here. How do I look? Do I look okay?"

"Brooke" Peyton moved a piece of hair from Brooke's eyes "Brooke, you look totally hot, now calm down."

"Thanks, P. Sawyer."

Peyton smiled at her, and sat back, she put her other earphone in and slumped down. Brooke playfully slapped her arm and glared at her.

"Okay, okay, I'll turn it down..." Brooke still stared at her, one eyebrow raised, "... What? I can still hear everything."

The boys finally arrived and sat next to the two of them, Brooke had sat up in her chair and awaited one of them to speak eagerly.

_Let the games begin..._

Lucas spoke first: Peyton and Nathan definitely weren't going to, and Brooke liked to make the guy work. "Hey, I'm Lucas"

Brooke smiled, "Hey, I'm Brooke. Nice to meet you."

There was a slight awkward pause for a second, which Lucas jumped to fill, "This is my brother Nathan."

Nathan looked up, and lifted his hand to indicate some kind of half-arsed wave "Hey"

Lucas looked at Peyton who was changing the song on her IPod, she looked up and was surprised by Lucas' stare, she laughed a little.

Brooke stepped in "This is Peyton"

"Yeah and she can speak for herself..." Peyton smiled at Brooke, who poked her tongue out back.

Lucas laughed "Hey."

"Hi." Peyton slumped back in her chair, she looked up at Nathan who was preoccupied, and saw a little bit of herself in him. She laughed and took a look around the room, searching for the girl that made Nathan look the same way she did for the gorgeous musician in the corner. She looked over at where the brothers had been sat, and noticed Haley- a girl who though perfectly normal was also very beautiful, she looked vaguely familiar but Peyton just accounted this for them both living in Tree Hill- she looked back at Nathan who was now looking in the same area, and raised one eyebrow. She smiled at Nathan sympathetically, then looked back at Brooke and Lucas who were just talking about... well, nothing really.

_This just got interesting._

* * *

Back at the airport desk, a group of staff had gathered, Linda was on the phone- the person was still talking but Linda had tuned out. _Oh God..._ She hung up the phone and turned around to the other staff who were staring at her, anxiety almost palpable among her colleagues- David and Suzanne, her friends outside of this harsh sterile environment had moved closer to her. She hushed her tone.

"I don't know what the code is; but we have a large group of hostile individuals with guns... And they're spreading out. They're moving closer to our area."

"A violent situation." David gasped.

Suzanne looked up, her eyes filled with tears.

"Code Silver."


	2. Ch 2: Try Not To Scare Her

**Authors Note: **

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm so glad people like it. **

**Okay, this chapter is very Naley and Jeyton-centric. There is a lot of Neyton-friendship as well. And some Leyton and Brucas. This is not bias, Brucas will be developed more in later chapters. But at the moment, they are really just background to the other relationships. I'm sorry to Brucas fans; but trust me, there is such heavy Brucas later on. **

**I don't own any characters other than the ones I have created myself. **

* * *

"Code Silver"

The words resonated in the ears of the staff.

"What do we do?"

"Do we tell them?"

"Should we try and evacuate?"

Linda looked out at the packed room, the crowds of people, the women and children, the families, the lives that were about to be changed forever.

_Why? Why today? Why is this happening?_

"There's nothing we can do."

* * *

Nathan and Peyton both stared at their friends with incredulity; neither Brooke nor Lucas had really said much and yet they had managed to sit closer together, and Brooke was giggling at some unfunny joke Lucas had just whispered to her. The two forgotten friends looked at each other, Nathan rolled his eyes and Peyton smiled slightly: she understood what he was going through.

Nathan looked up at Haley who was still reading and taking notes. _Why is she working? Who works BEFORE they get back to school?_

Haley looked up from her books and into his general direction; she wasn't looking at Nathan, she was just checking out the room. Nathan quickly looked away; Peyton had watched this whole thing happen and smirked at the likeness between them and her and the musician.

Peyton looked at Brooke who was gesturing for her and Nathan to start talking; Peyton and Nathan looked at each other, and smiled awkwardly. Peyton looked him up and down subtly _Yeah, he's cute. But... He doesn't like me. And I... _She looked up at Jake and then back at Nathan, _I don't like him. Not that way. _

* * *

Haley was just taking in her environment; taking a break from her schoolwork- she had been studying the coming year's curriculum before she went back. She wanted to be ahead of everyone so she didn't get overwhelmed.

She looked up in Nathan's direction and saw him looking at her, he turned away quickly.

_Why is he looking at me? _

_Maybe he still feels bad about earlier... He really shouldn't. It wasn't that big a deal. I'm kind of used to being treated that way. _

Nathan stole a quick glance at her, then realised she was still looking at him and jerked away.

_Okay, I'm pretty sure I didn't imagine that. Why won't he stop looking?_

* * *

_I need to breathe. I just feel so stifled here. _

Jake went to get up, when he realised Peyton was talking to Nathan.

_Of course. Beautiful girl meets cute guy. It's classic. _

* * *

Peyton and Nathan said a few awkward words, and then they both put earphones in. Brooke and Lucas were still talking, non-stop; Lucas quickly glanced up at Peyton.

_She really is beautiful._

Peyton was just sat, listening to music, tapping out the drum-beat on her thighs, she was mouthing the words of whatever she was listening to, and just looked completely content and engrossed in her music. Lucas had never really someone just ignore him and his brother before, he had to admit- however much of a typical man it made him seem- it did make her seem sexier. Peyton looked up at him, and he smiled, she just looked back down, barely acknowledging his existence. _Yeah, it definitely makes her sexier. _

* * *

_Oh God. Oh no. What am I going to do?_

Linda was pacing up and down the area behind the counter.

_Should I run? I could run. I could just leave._

She put her hands down on the counter. She looked down. She tried to compose herself. She tried to breathe. But she couldn't. She felt so desperate.

_I could just run away. I'd be safe._

She looked out at the crowds. A little girl ran up to the counter and Linda peeked over."Can my dolly have a seat on the plane?"

Linda smiled "I'm sure we'll be able to find something for her."

"Thank you." The little girl ran off towards her mum.

_I'd be safe._

_...But they wouldn't._

* * *

Nathan looked at Haley again, she knew he was staring but decided not to look up, it would just be awkward.

Peyton looked at him, and then at Haley. _If I'm going to be stuck for a few hours, I may as well talk to him. He seems alright. _She got up and went to sit by him, there was a seat in between the two of them- she didn't want this to seem intimate. She looked up at Brooke, who was flirting like crazy with Lucas. She just needed a friend.

"Hey."

"Hi." Nathan looked kind of confused, he wasn't sure what this girl would want from him.

"So... I saw you looking at the gorgeous bookworm over there." She smiled, Nathan felt comforted by this girl. Peyton wasn't going to judge, and for some reason Nathan knew that.

"Oh, you saw that."

"Well, I haven't had much to look at. And I've always been a fan of romance."

Nathan looked down, embarrassed "Oh, it's nothing like that. I just- I kind of bumped into her earlier and I feel bad about it."

Lucas looked up from the conversation he was having with Brooke, "Are you still talking about that geek-collision that happened today?!"

"Shut up, Luke."

Peyton rolled her eyes, so Lucas couldn't see. Nathan smiled a little at her; she was possibly one of the first girls that hadn't instantly fallen in love with his brother.

"Get over it, Nate. I'm pretty sure she doesn't care."

Peyton turned to face Lucas, "I think it's sweet that he's still worried. So many jerks don't care how they treat women."

Lucas' face dropped a little, "Oh yeah, it's- it's sweet."

Peyton smirked at his back-pedalling. Brooke gave a little discerning look at Lucas _Does he like Peyton? _Peyton turned back around towards Nathan, and Lucas- a little disheartened by what just happened- turned back to Brooke. Brooke smiled, as he continued with his corny jokes, and cheesy chat-up lines.

"...So then I was like defending this girl from this major jerk..."

Nathan laughed, "I think you'll find that was me, Luke. Weren't you hiding in the corner?"

Brooke laughed at Lucas, playfully. Lucas scowled at Nathan.

Peyton continued talking in a hushed tone, so as not to embarrass Nathan; Nathan mentally thanked her for that.

"So you like her?" She smiled with her eyes, Nathan nodded subtly.

"But I don't know why. I mean, I've spoken to her like twice- and both times, she really didn't like me."

"Well, one of them involved you nearly breaking all her stuff- so I think we can give her that one."

Nathan laughed a little.

"But you know, she might be just shy." Peyton sat back a little, "I'm guessing you're used to the cheerleading kind throwing themselves at your feet?" Nathan nodded, almost ashamedly. "Well, and trust me, I mean this as a compliment, she doesn't seem like the cheerleading type." Nathan looked at Peyton, _Why is she helping me? _Peyton smiled back at him. "Maybe she's been hurt before?" Nathan looked at Haley, and then back at Peyton "It's not so easy letting go again."

Nathan looked a little taken aback, _I would never hurt her. _Peyton hadn't meant to offend him, and she hoped she didn't, but she was a sensitive teenager too. She had been hurt. She knew how hard it could be.

Nathan looked back at Haley- she looked kind of sad. _I wonder if she's okay._

Peyton had noticed this little glance, "Maybe she's lonely." Nathan looked up at Peyton, he nodded slightly. "I think what you need to do is bump into her again, maybe not in such actually knocking down her stuff way." Nathan laughed, "Yeah, she needs to feel comfortable. You crowding her probably will scare her off."

Peyton looked at him, her face became serious "Just tell me one thing: do you really like her? Or are you doing the whole 'wanting-what-you-can't-have' thing?"

Nathan looked at Haley, and then at Peyton "I don't know what it is. I've just met her. But there's something about her. I just- I feel like I need to know her, you know? I feel like I'll be a better person if I just know her."

Peyton smiled, and then looked down "I know what you mean."

Nathan raised his eyebrow, he was a little dubious _Yeah, right she knows what I'm talking about. Hell, I don't even know what I'm talking about, _"Really?"

Peyton looked up, she knew what Nathan was thinking "I really do know what you mean." She looked up at Jake, "You see him over there?"

Nathan turned subtly, looked at Jake and then turned back "The guy with the guitar?"

Peyton nodded. "He's my gorgeous bookworm."

Nathan smiled.

* * *

Jake had watched their entire conversation, and was almost boiling over with jealousy.

_Of course, of course, he gets her. _

_And why did they both look at me? _

_Maybe she thinks I'm some kind of stalker-psycho person; I mean, I keep looking at her. I'll just stop looking at her. _

Peyton looked up at him, she's finally built up the courage to smile at him, and she needed him to acknowledge her in some way. She didn't know why this meant so much to her.

_Please look at me._

_I need to know this isn't all in my head._

_Please look at me. _

Jake noticed she was looking, but was so desperately trying not to look back. She didn't want to scare her off. For some reason, this girl and what she thought of him was extremely important to him.

Peyton eventually stopped looking, both of them looked down and Peyton and Jake sighed deeply.

* * *

Not too far away in a set of terminals far away from our new and fragile relationships, two men with masked faces and guns were making sure the room was silent.

"Everyone be quiet or someone will die..." His voice was calm, it made the whole situation so much scarier; this man was so in control, so sure of everything.

A small child started to cry.

"If you don't shut that baby up, I will do it for you."

The mother, with tears in her eyes, desperately shushed the baby, "Please, please, be quiet. Shush, little one."

The baby slowly started to get quieter.

"Good... Now everyone is going to do what we say..."

Nathan, oblivious to the horrors that were slowly drawing closer, looked at his brother and Brooke; the two of them were sat even closer now and speaking quietly so the other one had to lean in.

_How can Lucas do that? They've only known each other for like five minutes, and they're practically making out._

Peyton looked at Nathan, and knew what he was thinking. "Trust me, that kind of thing will not get you this girl. She's different to Brooke, I can just tell. I love Brooke, she's my... She's my sister. But not every girl is a Brooke. And not every guy is a Lucas. I mean, I don't really think we are." Peyton smirked a little, and Nathan nodded.

Peyton turned to Brooke, "B. Davis, I'm going to go for a walk around. My legs are kind of going to sleep."

Brooke looked away from Lucas, "Okay, P. Sawyer. Have fun." She smiled.

Peyton looked back at Nathan, and bent down a little to meet his eyes "Go for it." Nathan looked at Haley, once more; Peyton put her hand on his shoulder "But move slowly. Be careful. And don't hurt her."

Jake was buying something from the duty-free store, he was hungry and needed to take his mind off that blonde-haired girl. He turned around and bumped into Peyton,

"OH!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She bent down and picked up the drink he had just bought. "Here you go..."

"Thanks."

He looked at her, her big eyes were full of anxiety- she thought she had blown any kind of opportunity with this guy. He smiled at her, trying to reassure her a little. _Oh, she's even more beautiful up close._

"Hey." She tried to grasp onto anything that could redeem this situation. He looked at her in her skinny jeans, and 'The Cure' tee, and that leather jacket and smiled.

"Hey."

"So where you off to?" Peyton screwed up her face, and bit her lip _I know where he's going! What a stupid thing to say..._

Jake laughed a little "Tree Hill, funnily enough" _She's adorable._

Peyton smiled "What a coincidence..." _Why are you acting so stupid? You've flirted before... What is it about this guy that turns you into someone so lame? _"I'm Peyton."

"I'm Jake."

"Hi, Jake."

"Hi, Peyton."

Jake looked at her, there was something about that look that he gave her, that made her relaxed. It may have been the complete and utter acceptance that he seemed to show her, like no matter what she did, he wasn't going to hurt her... or leave her.

Jake spoke up "So where have you been?" He pulled a similar face to Peyton, _Okay, that was even stupider than what she said._ Peyton laughed, Jake shut his eyes "No, let me guess. L.A.?" He opened them and saw Peyton's smiling face.

Peyton clapped and laughed "Wow, you must be psychic or something?"

Both of them eased into the conversation, both of them fragile, both of them needing love, both of them so desperate not to get hurt.

"So, do you live in Tree Hill?" Jake ventured.

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah. So what were you doing in L.A.?"

"Oh." Peyton looked down, "Brooke- that's the brunette you might have seen me with- she wanted to cheer me up. What about you?"

"Well, I was visiting Je- I was visiting my family in Savannah, and they asked me to drop by my grandmother on the way home. And she lives in L.A."

"That's a little out of the way for a drop by"

"Yeah, well, it's probably been a bit too long, to be honest. I'm a bad grandson."

"Ah, I see. Well, I'm just a bad relative in general, so bad that now people just pray I don't drop by." He laughed at her, and her self-deprecating humour, which only made her more beautiful, it made her sparkle.

"So why did you need cheering up?"

"What?"

"You said that Brooke brought you here to cheer you up?"

"Oh, it's been- it's been a rough year."

"Gotcha."

Jake smiled at her sympathetically. And she knew he got it. She knew he knew pain, he knew what it felt like to lose someone. Lose someone you love. She loved Brooke, but Brooke just didn't know- you can't know till you've been through it. And she didn't actually know if this Jake had ever experienced anything like what she was going through, but for some reason, she felt like he did.

* * *

Nathan spotted Haley pick up her stuff, and saw her head towards the bathroom, he was closer so he knew he could get there before her. _This might be my only chance to speak to her._

He looked at Lucas and Brooke, who were even closer.

"I'll be right back."

Lucas didn't look away from Brooke, he just raised one hand, and put it back down on Brooke's thigh. She smiled a little.

"Hey, maybe him and Peyton have gone to meet up for a saucy rendezvous in the bathroom."

Lucas was a little taken aback; he moved his head a little way from Brooke. _What? But... _

Brooke pouted a little, "Not a bad idea..."

Lucas raised one eyebrow.

* * *

The phone behind the counter rang, and the staff all jumped.

Linda picked it up, and put it to her ear. One solemn tear ran down her cheek, and she hung up.

"They're nearly here."

* * *

Jake and Peyton had been talking for a while now, and they were weirdly comfortable with each other; like they had been best friends all their lives.

"Maybe I should go back to my stuff, I can see someone running away with my guitar."

Peyton looked up and saw Nathan and Haley heading towards the same place, she smiled, "Er, would you mind if I came and sat with you?"

Jake smiled, he was almost shocked

_She wants to sit with me? _

"Sure... Sure." He said, trying to play it cool.

"Great, I'm just going to go tell my friend."

"Cool, I'm just sat over-"

"I know where you're sat" she said, cutting him off, she smiled and walked past him.

* * *

Nathan walked towards the bathroom, luckily both gender toilets were in the same area, so it didn't look too weird. They got there at roughly the same time, and Nathan slightly brushed against Haley. She flinched a little, "Hey, what is it with you and bumping into me?" She was only half-serious, she knew he didn't mean to.

"I'm sorry."

"You say that a lot."

"I do a lot of things I need to apologise for."

Haley smiled at his honesty.

"I was wondering if you wanted to get a coffee or something. I mean, we have the time." He smiled at her.

_Why is he doing this?_

"Erm, no. No, thank you." She went to walk in.

"Look, have I done something wrong?"

Haley stopped and looked at him,

"I mean, obviously other than knocking your stuff."

Haley smiled, "No, you haven't done anything." She went to walk again, he slightly stood in her way- it wasn't threatening. Haley suddenly became nervous, "Please let me go." _Please. Don't hurt me. Please. _Nathan looked at her, and saw the fear in her face. He didn't mean to scare her.

"I'm sorry."

She hurriedly walked past him, and went into the bathroom. Nathan sighed. _Well, I just totally blew that. "Don't scare her". Good going, Nate. _Nathan walked into the male bathroom, his head looking down at the ground.

* * *

Peyton walked up to Lucas and Brooke, Lucas noticed her first and his face lit up

"Hey, it's Peyton."

Brooke broke away from Lucas and turned to Peyton who was picking up her bag, "Where are you going, P. Sawyer?"

"I'll just be over there." She pointed towards Jake. "Come get me when the flight is called. I'm just leaving you two lovebirds to get better acquainted."

Lucas looked a tad disheartened. _Oh no, she thinks I'm with her friend. If only I'd gone to her first._

Brooke turned and looked at Jake, she raised one eyebrow and Peyton smiled back. Peyton bent down to give Brooke a kiss on the cheek,

"Good girl." Brooke whispered in her ear, Peyton smiled.

"See you in a bit, Brookey." She turned to Lucas, "Nice to meet you."

Brooke stood up and hugged Peyton, whispering something in her ear, Peyton looked down at Lucas and smiled at Brooke. Brooke gestured with her head over to a closet. Peyton laughed.

"B. Davies. You never fail to surprise me"

Brooke laughed and shrugged, pulling a little innocent face, secretly proud of this little compliment from Peyton.

* * *

Jake smiled as Peyton walked closer to him, she sat down on the floor beside him.

"Looks like you got the cheap seats." She teased.

"I don't know. I think they're the best seats in the house."

Peyton nodded "I think you might be right."

Jake bit his lip, he was dying to ask "Er, okay, this is nosy. Are you not with that guy?"

Peyton looked a tad confused, "Oh, Nathan... Dark-haired guy?" Jake nodded, "Oh, no, I'm not with him. I literally just met him like half an hour ago."

Jake raised his eyebrow, "You have a lot of luck in airports, don't you?"

She smiled, "It's a gift and a curse." Jake smiled in return.

_God, this girl is amazing. _

* * *

Nathan was in the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror.

_God, you really screwed that up, Nathan. _

He turned the tap on, and washed his face, the water helping him think.

Haley was in the other bathroom, leaning up against the wall. _Oh God. Oh God. He probably thinks I'm a freak. He's probably lovely. But Jack seemed lovely. Then- Then- _

Haley started to hyperventilate, her eyes were glassy and she looked up, trying to stop the tears from flowing.

_Come on, Haley James. You were over this. You are over this._

She looked into the mirror.

_You are over this._

* * *

Brooke and Lucas were still talking in that proximity that was far more intimate than it should have been for two people that just met: such is the wonder of Brooke Penelope Davis.

She lightly kissed his jawbone. He looked at her, one eyebrow raised.

"Why don't we try and find some place a little more private?" She whispered

"You're joking, right?"

She looked down, and grabbed his hand, pulling him up- she knew where they would go, she'd spied this closet- and Peyton knew she would be there. There was no door, but it was dark, nothing was in there. And it was so far from the crowds that no one would find them.

They both walked up to the room, she looked in and turned to Lucas "...Empty." She smiled.

"What if someone finds us?"

She pushed him up against a wall, and kissed him, it wasn't anything huge- just enough to entice him into the room, she smiled. He turned around and looked back into the crowds, he saw Jake and Peyton talking, and felt a twinge of jealousy. He turned back to Brooke, who was looking up at him, she bit her lip.

"Let's go."

* * *

A masked man ran in, and held his gun into the air. Everyone screamed.

"Shut up! EVERYBODY SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Peyton gasped, _Oh my God. _Jake turned and looked at the fear in her eyes, he didn't know what to do, how to comfort her, how to make everything better.

* * *

Nathan and Haley both left their respective bathrooms at the same time, they had an awkward glance, and then Nathan walked in front. He got to the doorway when he saw the gunman. Haley came up behind him, and went to walk past, but he put his hand in the way, stopping her from walking out there.

"Don't go out there." He whispered. Haley looked at him confused and then saw the man for herself. Nathan gently pushed her stomach so that she would back towards the wall, he was not going to let her be in danger. Haley was confused, scared and couldn't form a thought. Nathan's hand was still on her stomach, in a protective way. She looked up at him, she saw he was scared. She put her hand onto his for a brief second, and then flinched away. Nathan noticed his hand was still on her, he took his hand off of her stomach, and looked down at her. She had tears in her eyes.

"You are going to be fine." He whispered "I promise."

Haley nodded at him, and mouthed "Okay."

* * *

Linda stood up and tried to sound strong, but her voice was shaky.

"Please, let these people go."

"Sit down!"

"Please... you don't need all these people."

"Shut up!"

"There are children here... Please."

"If you don't sit down... I swear to God, I will shoot you."

"Please."

The man held up his gun, and pointed it at her.

"Please, let these people go!"

He pulled the trigger, and Linda fell to the ground, most of the people screamed.

"Now, who doesn't believe that I will shoot you if you do not do what I ask?!"

* * *

Lucas and Brooke were kissing when the shot went off; they broke away, and ran to the doorway. They could just see the man, and his gun.

"Oh, my God..."

The man pulled the trigger again when he noticed Linda still moving.

Brooke fell back a little onto Lucas, who caught her and held her hand.

* * *

Peyton flinched back and her and Jake's hand touched briefly, he stroked her little finger with his own.

Peyton desperately searched the crowds with her eyes for Brooke, and then remembered where she was. She looked at the closet but couldn't see anything. She just prayed that neither could the gunman.

Peyton and Jake didn't look at each other, they didn't speak, and they didn't need to. Jake gave her the comfort she needed- she needed to know he was there, and that he wasn't leaving. With every breath, Jake silently promised her that he would stay.

* * *

Haley's eyes were glassy, and her breathing became laboured. Nathan edged his way back into the bathroom, Haley followed.

He leaned up against the door, and looked her in the eyes, he went to push the door open. He shut his eyes as he waited for the door to squeak or not. _Please... please, just let us get inside._

They slowly crept in, and Haley slid down the wall, trying to breathe. Nathan propped the door open, he wanted to be able to hear what was going on outside. He wanted to know if this man was coming closer. He needed to protect this girl.

* * *

The crowds were silent as the man shouted orders at them, they moved when he told them to and comforted each other with glances and smiles when they could.

And Linda's lifeless body, growing colder and colder, and her light dimming was just led there. The crimson pools of life escaping her, and spreading across the white, sterile floor.

* * *

**OH, little note: Obviously characters such as: Linda, the gunmen, Jack (who was briefly mentioned and will be explored more in the next few chapters) etc. etc. are all made up by yours truly. Everything else is borrowed. **

**Thank you for reading! And please comment. **


	3. Ch 3: Empty Hands and TearStained Faces

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for all your reviews so far!! It's so cool to know you guys are liking it.**

**Okay, in this chapter, there's quite a few flashbacks: Flashbacks are going to be indicated by an 'FB' and then it'll be written in italics and bold. Sometimes they are just flashes of like a face or something- it'll become clearer (hopefully) as you read. haha. **

**Oh, and I know some people aren't liking Brucas at the moment, they think they are just sex- and lust and you know, there are no real deep feelings. Oh, and a lot of people are not liking how Lucas was first interested in Peyton. Trust me, that changes. I wanted it to start off that way: I actually want the readers to watch Brucas develop into real feelings; we see every single second of their relationship- so we have a lot of development to be done. Nay fear. **

**In this chapter, there is a little of all ships. We see a lot of the history of our characters. I kind of wanted this chapter to have parts of the present and the past- so we see how the characters have dealt with the situation so far, and kind of what has happened to them before the event that has made them into these people. **

**Okay, in this, there is some violence- I just thought I'd warn people, in case there are some people that are very sensitive. It's not OTT gore, but there IS violence: consider yourself warned. **

* * *

_So, here we are, on the floor of a dirty bathroom with an insane gunman out there, and God knows how many more elsewhere in the building. _

Nathan was knelt down beside Haley, who trying to regain her composure after that anxiety attack. She looked up at him, expecting to see a face that was full of disgust and anger; but it wasn't, it was full of concern. She was unsure what that meant. He stood up, and she flinched.

_**FB: Haley is sat on the floor, her knees up; Jack (a tall, muscular, dark-haired, handsome boy- around the age of the rest of the OTH gang) is stood above her. He kicks her just below the ribs, and she coughs violently. "Please, Jack. Please. I'm sorry. I won't do it again." Jack kicks her again "You're right you won't do it again."**_

Nathan looked at her concernedly, Haley was chewing the skin on her lip.

_Why did she flinch? Why is she so scared of me?_

He knelt down beside her again, Haley shuffled slightly away.

"Are you scared of me?"

Haley just looked at him, and then looked down.

"Are you?"

Haley inhaled deeply, and with tear-stained eyes, she nodded.

* * *

Jake and Peyton were still in their corner, Peyton's hand was on the floor, and Jake's was resting on top of it. He was stroking the back of her hand with his thumb.

She looked down at their two hands, and sniffed. Jake turned to her, her eyes were glassy.

_I don't know what to do._

* * *

Lucas was holding Brooke's hands; she was still shaking from the gunshots.

"We need to do something." Brooke said, desperately.

Brooke held back tears as she thought about Peyton being in danger, and her being powerless to save her best friend.

Lucas thought about his brother and Peyton; he looked down at Brooke and saw how vulnerable she looked, and for the first time, he saw her as more than just a bit of fun. She was a person. And she needed someone to be there for her. He squeezed her hands a little tighter, and she looked up and gave a weak smile.

* * *

Haley and Nathan had been in the same position now for the longest time: Nathan was stunned, he didn't know what to say. _She's scared of me? _He sensed that she probably wasn't going to speak.

"Did I- Did I do something? Do I seem violent or something?"

Haley just stared into the empty space between them.

"Please. Please, I need an answer."

Haley still stared, she looked up at him, "No... No. You haven't done anything."

Nathan, confused "Then why- why are you scared of me? Please tell me why." Haley closed her eyes.

_**FB: Jack was kicking her repeatedly; Haley closed her eyes and tried to forget the pain, tried to forget that this person was meant to love her. Jack knelt down beside her, and held her face tightly "Baby, baby, tell me why. Why would you do this to me?" Haley looked up at him, through teary eyes, "Jack, please, I don't know what I've done." Jack still holding her face, pushed it back into the wall, he stood up "Oh. You know what you've done." Haley knew what was coming, she shut her eyes.**_

Haley opened her eyes, and looked at Nathan, "I'm sorry."

"I don't understand. Don't apologise. Just tell me what I did."

Haley looked down, and shook her head "I'm sorry." _I'm so sorry. _

* * *

"Now listen..." Everybody in the room looked up, he smiled a little bit- he was lapping up the power he had over these people "My name is Michael, hello." he spoke with authority, and ease. He knew what he wanted, and would stop at nothing to get it "I promise, no one will get hurt... If we get our demands." He smiled so sinisterly,

"So tell me..." He turned to an elderly man "How much faith do you have in the public services, right now?"

Michael laughed, "You see, I don't have that much. But I'm thinking once the death toll gets high enough, they'll start to take notice. I guess we'll just have to wait and see how high it has to get."

He cocked his gun.

* * *

Brooke was watching the whole thing from their dark corner.

"No... No. Please." She shut her eyes, and whispered. "Please." She flinched as the gun sounded.

Lucas put his hand on her shoulder, "Come sit down. This isn't helping anyone, especially not you."

She shrugged him off, and went to sit on top of a crate in the closet.

Her eyes were filled with tears- tears that she was not going to let fall. She inhaled, shakily.

"I don't know what to do."

"You are in the same position as every single person here... You're doing everything right." Lucas tried to reassure her, but he could see there wasn't much he could say that was going to make her, or him, feel any better. He went to sit on a crate next to her and fell through it. The both of them gasped, while they waited to see how much noise they had made, and whether Michael had noticed. They knew they were safe, and Brooke and Lucas let themselves laugh for a second, stifling it after.

"Thank you."

"For what? Falling on my arse?"

"Helping me to forget... Even if just for a second."

"Hey." He tried to get out of the box, but kept falling back into it, Brooke laughed a little again. "It's what I'm here for."

* * *

Jake broke the silence that Peyton and him had sat in for a while, "So where is Brooke?"

"You see that dark kind of closet-y thing over there?" Peyton slightly gestured with her head.

"Yeah."

"I think her and Lucas are in that..."

Jake raised his eyebrows a little, and smiled, "Go Brooke."

Peyton smiled at him, he was so determined to make her feel better.

"I'm not used to feeling like this."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Just so...Pathetic."

Jake turned to look at her, he was concerned _That's a dangerous, dark place to go. She needs to stop thinking like that. _"Peyton, you're not pathetic. There's nothing we can do."

"I know. I do know that. I just- I don't like feeling this powerless. I'm used to fixing things. I can't fix this." Peyton lent back and rested her hair on the wall, "I can't fix this." She whispered. She looked down, shaking her head.

* * *

Nathan and Haley were still in those same positions, neither of them had moved, neither of them knew what to do.

"I'm sorry."

"Please stop saying sorry." Nathan begged, "Just tell me what I've done."

Haley- with closed eyes- whispered, "You haven't done anything."

"Are you just scared of everyone... everything?"

Haley looked at him, and then looked down; her eyes were filled with tears that now trickled down her face.

"Are you?"

Haley wiped the tears away with the palm of her hand, "It's just been my experience that people can rarely be trusted."

_**FB: Jack's face, "Baby, don't you trust me?"**_

Nathan sighed, and sat down next to her, "I suppose our present situation isn't doing much to challenge that theory."

Haley laughed a little, "No. Not really."

"Yeah, I think I might switch to your way of thinking after today."

"It does eliminate the surprise factor of it."

Nathan laughed a little, "Yeah." Haley looked up at him- just for a brief second- and smiled.

* * *

Michael was on the phone, he started laughing, and then hung up. He turned to the crowds "Looks like not enough have died yet, because they're not taking us seriously." He grabbed a knife out of his jacket pocket."Well, well, well."

Michael slams the knife down onto the hand of David who is also behind the counter, David screams out in pain. Michael puts a finger to his lips, "Sh sh sh. I am going to talk and you're going to listen. Now, if-" He leans down and looks at his name tag, "David. Hm... Now, if David moves, I will shoot someone. If David makes a noise, I will shoot someone. If David does pretty much anything, someone is going to die. A lot rests on young David's shoulder. But I'm sure he can handle it." David winced, and Michael patted him on the head. "Good boy."

"Now, like I said, they are not taking us seriously..." He started to walk about, his gun firmly in his hand. "I think they think that I will eventually get tired, and bored, and give up. But let me tell you something" He bent down and got close to a woman's ear "As long as there are people to shoot and people to scream, I am good." He got back up. "Now I have nothing against you people... You all seem like law-abiding citizens, all wholesome, with your families and whatnot. But I am not any of those things. And I have no problem with shooting you all dead in a second-" A middle-aged man ran at him, yelling. Michael shot him. No hesitation. No second thoughts. The man is dead. "Rude."

Michael makes his way back to the desk, David is still there, silently crying. "Well done, David. Now I'm going to take out the knife. Please, don't move. You wouldn't want to startle me." He removed the knife, slowly. "Keep your hand still, David." Michael shot at David's hand, David screamed "Now you don't have a pain in your hand anymore!" Michael laughed hysterically. "But I told you not to make a noise." He cocked his gun, and shot at David. David fell to the ground. "I put him out of his misery... I'm practically a saint." Michael smiled at the shocked crowds. "Now... maybe you'll all listen..."

* * *

Peyton stared at the massacre that had just happened, trying to catch her breath. Jake had shut his eyes.

"He's insane..." Peyton whispered; Jake opened his eyes slowly, he looked at the blood-stained walls, and looked down.

"That's a shock to you?"

"Well, I mean, I knew he was evil. But he's actually insane..."

Jake squeezed her hand "It's going to be okay, Peyton."

"Not for Dave..."

Jake looked up at Peyton, slightly confused by that kind of blunt reaction, her face was completely serious. Peyton had numbed herself to death. The pain of it. The destruction.

Peyton lifted her hand out from underneath Jake's and put it on the floor; Jake looked at their hands. _I don't understand. Why is she retreating from me? Turning away from me? Have I done something wrong?_

Peyton looked out at the crowds- the screaming children, the families trying to comfort each other, the couples kissing, the people alone, just praying they make it home.

_I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry. _

* * *

Brooke was sitting on her crate, Lucas had made his way out of the box and had chosen to huddle up between Brooke's crate and the wall. Brooke was looking down into her lap.

"Let's take our minds off of this..."

Brooke looked at Lucas, one eyebrow raised.

Lucas smiled, "No. Not like that. I just think sitting and wallowing in this situation isn't going to make us feel better. It won't help."

Brooke looked down, _He's right. _She smiled at Lucas, "Sure. What were you thinking of?"

"I want to get to know you."

"There isn't much to know."

"Where did you grow up?"

"Tree Hill."

"Cool. And why are you in L.A.?"

"Er, Peyton- Peyton kind of had a tough time, and I wanted to take her mind off of- well, life, I suppose."

"I see. Did you need a break from life too?"

Brooke looked up, "Well, I guess school kind of took it out of me- but it was mainly for Peyton."

Lucas smiled, "Do you do a lot of things for Peyton?"

Brooke nodded, "Yeah, and she does a lot for me."

"Like?"

"I don't know. Stuff that can't be measured or seen: she doesn't judge me- and trust me, I do some things worth judging- she's always there for me, always sacrificing for me. I think, just knowing she's there is enough- she does enough only doing that."

Brooke smiled at him through glassy eyes

_**FB: Peyton was waiting outside a hospital room, Brooke walked out, her face stained by mascara trails. Peyton stood up and help Brooke close, Brooke started weeping onto Peyton's shoulder "It's okay, Brooke. It's okay." Peyton stroked Brooke's hair. Brooke looked up, "I don't know why I'm **_

_**being so silly about this." Peyton looked down at the two chairs, "You wanna sit?" Brooke nodded and they both sat down.**_

_**Peyton held onto Brooke's hand while Brooke wiped her eyes with tissue, "I'm fine. Really, I'm fine." Peyton looked at her, "B. Davis, you do not have to be strong for me. Tell me what they said."**_

_**Brooke looked up, "It's okay. All the tests were negative, I didn't catch anything. And I'm not-" Peyton stroked the back of her hand, "I'm not pregnant, Peyt." Peyton reached across and wiped Brooke's tears. "See? This is so stupid. I don't know why I'm crying." **_

_**Peyton looked her in the eyes, "Because it was scary, Brooke. And that guy needs to pay." Brooke nodded, blowing her nose. "You're allowed to be vulnerable every now and again. And you can be whenever you want with me. It's okay." Brooke started crying again, she rest her head on Peyton's shoulder, Peyton stroked her hair "No one's going to hurt you again, my girl. I won't let them. I promise you that." **_

"So you two are pretty close?"

Brooke looked up at Lucas, "She's my family."

* * *

"I hope Lucas is okay... God, I haven't thought about him since we came in here."

Haley looked up, she sniffed. "Is that the blonde guy you're with?"

"Yeah, that's my brother."

Haley gave a slightly confused look, _They don't look like each other. Like, at all._

Nathan picked up on her confusion "Long story."

"Oh."

"He's my half-brother, same dad. Same manipulative, controlling, backstabbing, shell-of-a-human-being dad."

Haley looked at him sympathetically, and for a second she saw Jack's face, she jerked her head away. Nathan looked at her- kind of confused, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Haley sniffed, "I just- I know a little about those kind of people."

"Oh. Oh, okay." Nathan decided not to pry, the girl had just started speaking, he didn't want her to shy away again. _God, I don't even know her name._

"I know this is a little late into the conversation, but would you mind telling me your name?"

She smiled, "Haley."

"Haley. Well, Hales, I'm Nathan."

"_Hales"? _

He had no idea what that nickname meant to her, how big an impact such a small thing had on her. It made her feel a little bit more real. She hadn't felt like a person in so long. She had felt like a ghost, just drifting in and out of the world.

She looked up at him, "Hi, Nathan."

Nathan looked at her, his eyes smiled. "Hi." He groaned, "Okay, I have to ask, did I do something that made you think I was one of those people to be scared of?"

_**FB: Haley was with a group of friends, Jack was sat next to him, and they were all laughing and talking. Jack was finishing a story, "...Then Haley totally fell into the bushes!" Haley laughed, "Er, yeah, I distinctly remember you screaming like a little girl and pulling me into the bushes with you to hide!" The group laughed, Jack gave a fake laugh and leaned into Haley "Why do you do things like that? You know you're going to have to pay for that later." He whispered. Haley's face dropped, she looked back into the group for a face that told her someone, anyone, had just heard that. But nothing. She was alone. And she knew it.**_

"You didn't do anything. I just- I just didn't want to speak."

"Can I ask why?"

"I was afraid of what would happen if I said the wrong thing."

* * *

Jake looked at his now empty hand, and back up at Peyton; she was just staring into the crowds, at nothing in particular but at everything all at the same time.

_Please talk to me, Peyton._

_This isn't helping anyone. We need to stick together._

_Please... Just talk to me._

Peyton sighed deeply, he turned to look at her but her eyes stayed fixed on the space in front of them.

_**FB: Peyton (as a child) at the funeral of her mother; her father looks down at her, and goes to hold her hand, but she brushes him off. He nods- he understands, it's okay, his daughter just needs to grieve and this is how she chooses to do it. Peyton decides to rest on his leg, hugging him. He knows that she just needed to find him in her own time. An older female crouches down to face Peyton "I guess it's just you now, Peyton. You're going to have to be a big girl now." Young Peyton nods, and looks down while her dad strokes her hair.**_

Peyton wanted to look at Jake, hold his hand again, but she just couldn't. She just couldn't depend on him. Not when he could leave.

_Don't let him in. _

_Don't care about him._

_Stop needing him._

_You can't care about him._

_You just met him._

_You don't care about him._

_You can't lose another person you care about._

_Another person you lov- I mean, care about, can't die._

_Stop wanting him to make it all better._

_You can make it better. You're strong. You're strong enough to do this. You're strong enough to deal with this._

_It's just you, Peyton. _

_It's just you. _

_Oh God, please don't let me lose another person. Let him be okay. I need him to be okay. _

The silence between the two of them grew and grew, filling their hearts and minds with the emptiness that comes from not being able to help someone you love. And they did love each other, the hour or two they had known each other was enough, but Peyton didn't want to love him. She didn't want to miss someone again. She didn't want to feel that agonising ache that came from needing someone to be there, and knowing they never will be again.

* * *

Brooke and Lucas were silent, but this time instead of their need to fill it with inane conversation, they were completely comfortable. The silence was filled with their busy thoughts of friends and family, distant memories that seemed like nothing in comparison to the magnitude of this event.

_I've lived a regular life. Never done anything wrong. Never hurt anyone. Kept to myself. _

Lucas looked up at Brooke, who was just staring into the darkness. He wanted to comfort her, let her know she was okay, she was safe, he wasn't going to let anything happen to her. He raised his hand and put it on her thigh, she looked down at it and closed her eyes. This was different to earlier, Lucas wasn't trying to have sex with her, she knew this was a comfort thing. And it worked. She sniffed, and smiled at him.

"Thank you" She whispered.

Lucas smiled at her, happy to know he had helped, if only a little.

Brooke's phone lit up in her pocket, _Oh my God. Oh no. Oh God._

Lucas stared at it- his eyes wide, Brooke looked at him, whispering "I'm sorry."

Her ringtone started to blare out, echoing into the silence of the airport terminal.

Michael jumped up off of the counter, and turned. Everyone knew where it was coming from. Michael smiled, he had noticed a place he hadn't before. Someone was hiding in there. And he knew it. He proceeded towards the closet.

Lucas pulled Brooke onto his lap, and pushed her behind him. Pulling a crate in front of her, he quickly climbed over it and held her close to him. Brooke gasped as Lucas reached into her jeans pocket and grabbed the phone; he turned it off and slid it across the floor, away from them. Her breathing was heavy, and so was his. They were hidden. But not very well. There were only so many places they could go. It wouldn't take to long to find them if he got some light.

Brooke whispered into Lucas's chest, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Shhh..." he stroked her hair, and pushed him closer into him.

Michael was walking towards the closet,

Peyton knew where he was going; her face was filled with terror.

"Please... Please, no." She whispered. "Please..."

Jake turned to her, watching her face slowly change- her eyes get more and more desperate, her lip quiver.

Peyton's eyes stayed fixed on Michael _Please... Please... No. Brooke, get out of there. Please, Brooke. Please, don't die. _

Lucas and Brooke watched Michael's silhouette in the door "Come out. Come out. Wherever you are." He laughed. He fumbled around for a light-switch, "No light. Hm. But I will find you..."

They stared at him, the room was so dark and there was no way he could see them; tears trickled down Brooke's face and onto Lucas's shirt, he held her tighter- Lucas's breathing became ragged.

"Not going to come out? Hmmm... That's sad. We could have played. Oh well."

Michael cocked his gun, and shot randomly into the room: crates and boxes smashed, and the shots echoed throughout the room. Not a corner was left, Michael made sure of that. Anything that anyone could be hiding behind was blown to pieces. He kept shooting, he was not about to let these people live. _Serves them right for hiding._ Everything was shattered. Smoke filled the air. The room was silent.

Peyton shut her eyes with the first shot, Jake looked at her, a tear fell down her cheek- leaving a mascara trail; her eyes stayed closed. She didn't want to look. she didn't want to face reality.

_Oh God... Brooke... No... Please..._


	4. Ch 4: I Can't Breathe

**Author's Note:**

**I'm really glad people are liking my story, thank you for the reviews. I'm really sorry that I don't reply to them. I do mean to, and I hope I take your comments into account (such as with the Brucas thing or whatever). Anyways... Thank you again. I was really scared because this is my first fic, and you people have made me want to write more.**

**Anyways, I know people are into the cliffhanger, so I won't keep you... **

* * *

_Oh God... Brooke... No... Please..._

Peyton's tears were still falling, she hadn't opened her eyes yet, she didn't want to. She just couldn't.

_Please, Brooke... Please don't be gone. Please... don't be- don't be dead. _

Peyton's eyes shot open and she stared at the closet, smoke still poured from the room and out into the terminal. "No..." She whispered.

_Oh God..._

Peyton turned her head away from Jake and tried to discreetly wipe the tears away. He decided not to look at her, he didn't want to her to feel embarrassed. _She'll talk to me when she's ready._

Peyton's lip began to tremble, she sniffed.

_No more, crying. No more._

* * *

"Okay, Now I'm pissed off..." Michael started to walk around the room. "I don't like people hiding. I'm pretty sure I've been fair to you all so far."

"How can you call this fair?!" A young girl about seventeen stood up. Michael shot her, without hesitation. Her mother screamed and started weeping. She went to move when Michael cocked his gun and pointed it at her.

"I'm also pretty sure I said don't move, don't speak and everything will be okay. Now she broke both of those rules. And people cannot break the rules!!" He chuckled a little, "Now I don't know where your police, and your negotiators and your firemen and your ambulances are, but nobody's speaking to me... Hm... Maybe they don't care?"

The phone rang, Michael turned and smiled "Maybe that's them." He started to walk over to the counter, and then shuffled over it. He picked it up "Hello..." He started to laugh "YOU ARE NOT LISTENING!!" He shot someone stood nearby, "Are you listening now?" He shot another person, "Are you listening now?" he shot another person "ARE YOU LISTENING NOW?!"

* * *

The gunshots had caused Haley to jump; she backed into Nathan's chest and started to cry into his t-shirt. He tentatively put one arm around her, while she sobbed. She put one hand on his chest, and 

stroked down his top. She wasn't used to feeling this safe with another person, and this was hardly the place to feel safe, but Nathan... Nathan made her feel... okay. She hadn't felt like that in a while.

"I'm so scared" She whispered into his chest, "I'm so scared."

"I know. I know, me too." He stroked her arm,

"Nathan..."

"Yeah."

"What if we die?"

"Not going to happen." She raised her head and looked at him, "I'm not letting anything happen to you." She rested back onto his chest,

_**FB: Haley was curled up in Jack's arms, he slid a hand down her thigh, and she pushed it away. **_

Nathan accidentally rested his hand on her thigh, his hand flinched as he realised how intimate that was. He put his hand back on her arm, he shut his eyes, silently apologising.

_**FB: "Please don't, Jack." **_

_**He laughed, "Don't do what?" He tried again, getting closer to the top of her thigh. **_

"_**That. Please, Jack."**_

_**Jack's face turned serious, "Come on, you love it, really." He moved more into her upper, inner thigh.**_

"_**Jack, I don't. Please."**_

_**Haley watched his face change,**_

"_**Are you saying I'm not good enough? I don't do it right?"**_

"_**No, Jack, No. That's not what I'm saying... Please, Jack, you're twisting my words." **_

"_**So tell me..." He squeezed her thigh, tightly "What do you really mean? Tell me, Haley."**_

"_**Jack- Jack, you're hurting me."**_

"_**I know. So talk fast..."**_

"_**Jack, I just- Jack, I'm just not ready. For that."**_

"_**With me? Is it me? Am I not good enough for you? Like you're so special..."**_

"_**Jack..."**_

"_**What? What, Haley?"**_

"_**Jack, please..." **_

Haley had tears streaming down her face, the thought of what she had to go home to was enough to wish the gunman would walk in here.

_ Don't think like that. That's awful. _

_But... _

With every breath, Haley wished for a better life, or for this life to end. She was tired of feeling alone, feeling scared, wondering what mood he was going to be in. She looked up at Nathan, he gave her a sympathetic smile and brushed the tears from her cheek.

_**FB: Jack slapped Haley hard across the face. **_

Haley flinched away from Nathan, and shuffled out of his hold.

_Oh, God. Why are you doing this to yourself, Haley? _

Nathan looked at her, confused.

_**FB: She braced herself for the beating she was going to get: he yanked her hair, pulling her down towards the mattress of the bed. And held his hands about her throat,**_

"_**Do you think I like doing this, Haley?"**_

"_**Jack... Stop..." Haley gagged and spluttered,**_

"_**How will you learn, Haley?" **_

Nathan just looked at Haley, who was tears were falling harder, but it was all silent. Haley had got used to these silent releases; nobody could understand, and Haley didn't want to burden anybody. So she lived alone. In the silence. Basking in the moments when she wasn't bruised or bleeding.

A gunshot was heard outside and Haley jumped again, _Oh God, Oh God I can't breathe. _

_**FB: Jack still had his hands around Haley's throat, she went to speak and he put his hand over her mouth "Sh..." **_

She started gasping for air, Nathan got onto his knees and sat in front of her, his face was anxious, his eyes welled up as he thought of how helpless she must feel. _I don't know what to do. God, I don't know what to do._

_**Haley fumbled about the bed, trying to grip onto something. Something that would give her comfort, stability, anything...**_

Haley's hands felt about the floor for something to grip onto, she closed her eyes, still struggling to breathe. It was getting worse. The tightness in her chest only grew. Her hands were shaking and her head was spinning. _Just let me breathe. Let me breathe. I need to hold onto something. I need to focus on something. _Her hand felt about the cold, dark floor till she found it filled, her eyes shot open, it was Nathan's hand. He squeezed firmly.

"It's going to be okay, Hales."

Tears streamed from Haley's beautiful eyes, as she bit her lip; her chest was still tight. _Oh God. I can't breathe... Please, just let me breathe. _

"Haley. Haley. I need you to breathe with me. Can you do that?" Haley shut her eyes, and nodded, "Okay. One... Two... Three..." They both breathed in, Haley's was shallow, she still couldn't breathe that well. "That's good. That's good. Again... One... Two... Three..." Again, they inhaled, this time it was better. "Okay, Hales, you're doing great. Okay, one last time, One... Two... Three..." Haley's lungs filled deep with air, she opened her eyes, and saw Nathan's concerned face looking back at her. He still had her hand in his; he stroked the back of it with his thumb. "Are you okay?"

Haley nodded, "I'm sorry." She whispered,

"Why are you apologising?"

Haley looked at him, confused. His face hadn't changed- he was still worried about her; she wasn't used to feeling like somebody cared. _Is he going to hurt me if I don't speak soon?_

Haley looked down into her lap, she was whispering- her voice all raspy from before- her voice started to break, "Er... I'm sorry for causing such a fuss. For troubling you too much. You could probably be out of here, and safe if it wasn't for me. I'm so sorry. Erm, I'm sorry I keep hyperventilating. I'm sorry you keep needing to help me. I'm sorry I can't help myself. Uhhh... I'm sorry I said you scared me. I'm just... I'm just sorry."

Nathan took her other hand in his, he smiled "And you mentioned my saying "sorry" too much."

Haley was confused, "I'm sorry."

"There you go again. Listen Haley, you are the only thing keeping me sane. I wouldn't be like this if it wasn't for you." His face was so gentle, and serious. She knew he was telling the truth.

She laughed a little, before starting to cry again, she pointed to her face, "I'm sorry for this as well." Nathan smiled,

"It's okay, Haley."

"I know, it's just- well, you're not crying. You're in the same situation, and you're fine."

"Haley..." She looked up, he pointed to himself, "...Screaming on the inside."

"Yeah, sure."

"Trust me, I am. If I hadn't just gone to the bathroom before this happened- well, let's just say... It wouldn't be pretty."

Haley laughed a little, she realised he was still holding her hands, and she squeezed them back a little.

"Haley, WHEN we get out of this, we're going to be friends. The kind that last forever, because- well, I think you're amazing. And I can't just remember you as "the-girl-I-sat-with-on-some-dirty-bathroom-floor-with". And for as long as we know each other, we can never say sorry again. I think we've said it enough for a lifetime. Okay?"

Haley smiled weakly, and nodded. "Okay."

The two of them let their fingers interlock, as they sat in silence and tried to think- both of them dreamt of a life together after this tragedy.

* * *

Jake and Peyton had been sat in silence for a long time now, neither of them knew what to say: Peyton was so determined not to be vulnerable, and Jake just didn't want to embarrass her.

Peyton bit her lip, she wanted to speak to him, but she just couldn't. She just couldn't leave herself exposed. She didn't want to get hurt. She couldn't let him in. But she had to...

"Jake."

Jake looked at her, he was almost shocked.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I'm not sure."

Jake smiled, "Then why are you saying sorry?"

"I don't know." Peyton looked at him. "I just feel like I should."

"You really don't."

Peyton went back to looking at the dark closet.

"Before we go back to that wonderfully uncomfortable silence... Which I LOVE by the way" Peyton smiled at Jake, she knew she hadn't been helping the situation, "I just have to know... Did I do- Have I done something wrong?"

Peyton's face dropped, she shook her head. _I'm sorry. _"No, you didn't. I just- I guess, I'm not handling this very well."

"No one would expect you to."

_**FB: Peyton and Ellie are in Ellie's music den. Peyton is sobbing in Ellie's arms, "I'm ready, Peyton. I really am. I love you, and I'm so happy we've had these few months."**_

"_**Oh God, Ellie. Please, don't go."**_

"_**There's nothing we can do about it, Kid. I'm sorry. Come on."**_

_**They both sat down on the floor, Ellie put on 'Here Comes A Regular' by The Replacements. "Remember what I told you about this song?" Peyton nods. "We need to remember those kind of happy moments. Not these ones. Peyton, you will be fine... You are strong. You're stronger than you know. And you will survive. And me... and your mum will watch over you."**_

_**Peyton sniffed, and nuzzled into Ellie, inhaling deeply- she breathed in that smell she would never smell again. And started to weep again. The music continued in the background as Ellie held Peyton. **_

_**Hours passed, Ellie held Peyton still with closed eyes. Peyton felt Ellie's grip on her loosen. She looked up and knew she had passed. Ellie was gone. **_

_**Peyton put her arms around her and held her close, she sobbed into Ellie's hair. Music faded into the background. **_

Peyton looked down into her lap, her voice began to crack, "I have dealt with enough death for a lifetime. You'd think I'd be used to it. You'd think I'd be used to feeling this powerless, like there is nothing I can do, and no one I can help. I can't do it anymore... And these people do not deserve this."

Jake inhaled deeply,

"Jake."

"Yeah."

"Please... Don't leave me."

"I'm here, Peyton." Peyton put her head down as tears started to fall, "I'm not going anywhere."

Peyton nodded, she knew that as long as Jake could help it, he wouldn't leave her. She trusted him. She didn't want to. It wasn't what she planned. But she trusted him.

Peyton turned her hand over, and squeezed his. He looked down at the two of their hands, and then at Peyton's face. She was trying to stay brave, she was trying not to get emotional, but her eyes were filled with terror.

Peyton whispered so quietly, the words almost weren't heard, She stared into the dark abyss of the closet,

"Please... Take care of my girl, Ellie..."

* * *

Nathan was looking at Haley who was searching through her bag, "Hey, what are you looking for?"

Haley stopped, "I thought I had my phone- I can't- I can't find it... Oh God..."

"Oh, don't worry, I tried before- the signals are totally busy. I guess everyone is trying to reach home."

"Oh God, Jack is going to be so pissed off at me."

_**FB: Haley walked into her bedroom, Jack was sat on her bed.**_

"_**Where have you been, Haley?"**_

"_**Jack, I was at school. You know that."**_

"_**You normally stay this late? Yeah. Who are you sleeping with, Haley?!"**_

"_**No one, Jack."**_

"_**Well, I know you're not sleeping with me. I'm not good enough. I'm not good enough for you, Haley. So who is?! Who are you sleeping with?!" **_

"_**No one, Jack. I swear, I'm seeing you. I'm with you. I love you. I'm not seeing anyone else."**_

_**Jack got up and pushed her against the door, causing it to slam shut. **_

"_**Jack!" **_

"_**Shut up, Haley!! You just... shut up..."**_

_**He punched her in the stomach, and grabbed hold of her wrist- forcing her arm above her head. **_

"_**Jack... Please... Stop doing this."**_

_**His grip tightened on her, as he pressed up against her, he slipped his hand into the front of her jeans. Haley gasped, "Please, Jack... I don't want to."**_

"_**You never do." He spat in her face, pulled her forward and opened the door, slamming it as he left. **_

_**Haley fell back against the door, and slid down it, sobbing as she held onto her wrist. **_

_Oh God, I am going to be in so much trouble..._

"Jack? Who's that?" _Is that her boyfriend? _

"Oh, erm... No one."

_It's probably her boyfriend. I mean, she's beautiful- of course she has someone waiting for her. _

"Well, I am sure he won't mind. This can hardly be helped."

_You don't know Jack._

"Yeah..." Haley looked nervous all of a sudden, Nathan knew something was up. _I wonder what's wrong with her, she looks so distracted. She looks... terrified.  
_

Haley dreaded the thought of what she had to go to him; Jack could be so vicious. He knew just what to say to make her feel like nothing. Like nothing she did was right. Like no one would ever love her. Like she wasn't worth anything.

Nathan looked down at Haley "It's going to be okay, Hales."

_Until I get home..._

* * *

Peyton and Jake were still holding hands, Jake had resumed the comforting of action of stroking her hand with his thumb.

"Jake, what am I going to do? What am I doing to do without Brooke?"

_**FB: Peyton was almost in a trance, walking down the street. Strangers bumped into her, but she didn't care. She didn't notice. People stared at her. Their faces were a blur to her. Her face was pale, and she had obviously been crying. Peyton didn't care what she looked like. She didn't know anyone. She didn't want to speak to anyone. She didn't want to exist. She just wanted to float. Float through the world until the point where she didn't have to anymore. **_

_**Brooke's face appeared in the crowd, she saw Peyton and ran up to her, "Peyton! Peyton!"; Peyton didn't notice, she just continued walking. "Peyton... Talk to me. P. Sawyer, talk to me." She walked in front of her so Peyton had to stop, Brooke's face was full of compassion and sincerity, she wrapped her arms around Peyton who just stood there "It's okay, Peyton. It's okay." And with these words, this promise of non-judgement, Peyton broke down, sobbing in Brooke's arms. "She's gone, Brooke." Brooke stroked her hair, as crowds pushed past the two of them, she cradled Peyton tightly. **_

"I need her, Jake. I need Brooke. I need my friend. I want to be with her. She must have been so scared." Peyton broke down, "She must have been so scared, and I wasn't there. I couldn't save my friend!! My family! OH God, Jake... What am I going to do?!" Jake pulled Peyton into him, and held her as she sobbed.

The one person who had been with her through it all, held her as she cried, laughed with her at the stupid things that only the two of them found funny, was gone...

Peyton closed her eyes, and clutched onto her memories, she felt Jake pull her in tighter and she sobbed harder.

_Brooke. I love you. And I'm sorry I couldn't save you...  
_

* * *

Lucas groaned as he quietly pushed the crates off of him and Brooke with one hand, the other arm was still around Brooke who was buried into his chest, "Brooke." He whispered, "Brooke, are you okay?"

Brooke slowly rose and patted herself down, "I think I'm okay. I mean, nothing hurts... Nothing's been shot. My vital parts are still there. How are your vital parts?"

Lucas laughed softly, "My vital parts? I think they're okay."

Lucas went to get onto his knees, and groaned, sucking in air harshly, "Ow. Ow."

"What? What's wrong? Have you been shot?"

Lucas patted where the pain was coming from... _Oh, God, I think I'm bleeding. But I don't feel shot. _He looked down and saw a piece of glass in his leg, "Okay, it's just glass."

"Glass?" Brooke crouched down to see it, "Glass. Okay, glass. Better than a bullet. Better than a bullet. Should we pull it out?" Brooke tentatively touched the tender wound, and Lucas groaned a little. "Sorry... sorry. Okay..." Brooke ripped her top along the bottom, slightly exposing her midriff. "Don't worry it's nothing funny."

Lucas smiled a little, Brooke pulled out the glass and made a tourniquet out of the material she had ripped. Lucas winced as she patched him up. "Hey, how'd you learn to do that?"

Brooke smiled a little, as she continued tying the bandage, "Girl Scouts."

Lucas smiled at the girl who was patching him up, there was so much he didn't know about her- and for the first time in his life, he actually wanted to know more about this girl. He wanted to know everything about her.

She finished, "There you go... Ready for anything."

Lucas leaned down and put his hand on Brooke's cheek, "I don't know if it's the masses of adrenaline that's making me feel this way, but... I like you, Brooke."

Brooke raised one eyebrow, "I thought you were into Peyton?"

_Oh, she noticed that._

"Maybe at the first... But I don't know Peyton. I feel like I know you, Brooke. Pretty girl..."

Lucas lent into kiss her, she closed her eyes,

"Oww..."

Both of them turned to where the voice was coming from.

"What was that?"

They could hear a groaning, underneath the dust and pieces of crate and box. Brooke crawled over, she lifted a crate up off of a person,

"Oh my God, Luke..."

Underneath the destruction was a small child, maybe five or six, crying and bloody.

"She's really hurt, Lucas."

Brooke's eyes were filled with tears as she looked at the girl, who was barely recognisable under the bloody mess of hair and dirt.

The girl looked up, Brooke pushed the hair and dirt from the young girl's eyes. "It's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay." Brooke stroked the girl's hair.

"Mummy, is that you? Is that you, Mummy?" she whispered, into the silence.

The little girl reached out and clutched her doll, squeezing its hand.

"Mummy, I'm scared..."


	5. Ch 5: Where The Hell Are You?

**Author's Note: Thank you, thank you, thank you for all your reviews!! **

**Okay, if people are liking this, would you be interested in other things I write? As in more fic... I'm just wondering. Like, do you guys think I should write more? And if so, what kind of things would you be interested in? Leave me some suggestions, I'd love to write something that you propose or whatever. **

**Oh, and don't worry, this isn't going to be one of those ones where I just keep going till I run out of ideas, I do have a definite plan for this fic. :D It should end in a few chapters. **

**Apologies for this one being a little later on the UD than others- I had way too much college work to ignore. Haha.**

**Oh, and sorry in advance, this one will be kind of long. A lot is going to happen; a lot of sad moments, a lot of tragedy, a lot of action. Hopefully, you'll like. **

**And this one will be a little more jumbled. **

**Anyways... BACK TO THE STORY.**

* * *

"Mummy, I'm scared..."

Brooke's eyes were filled with tears as she stroked the little girl's hair, "It's going to be okay..." she whispered_. Let her be okay. She doesn't deserve this. She's just a little kid. _

Lucas crouched down beside the two of them, holding onto Brooke's hand. She shut her eyes and squeezed his hand back tightly; tears streamed down her face as she looked down at the blood-soaked little girl. Her clothes were drenched, and the blood was seeping into Brooke's clothes. She hardly noticed. For once, in Brooke's life, she didn't care about clothes, or make-up, or boys... For once, Brooke didn't care about herself. Or about how she looked to the world. She didn't care about how vulnerable she was at this time. All her thoughts were filled with the truth that this was the little girl's last moments.

"Mummy, I'm cold. It's like when we drive late at night, with the windows down..."

Brooke inhaled deeply, _Brooke, you need to be there for her. Stop crying._

"It's okay, baby. It's okay. You're going to be fine. Hey, you like it when we drive late at night, don't you?" Tears streamed down her face as she lied to the little girl.

"Yeah. Can we do it again soon?"

"Yeah, of course." Brooke's voice cracked, "We'll do it as soon as we get out of here."

"Mummy? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm fine, angel."

"Mummy, it hurts..."

"I know. I know it hurts. But it'll be over soon."

The little girl raised her arms, gesturing to be hugged. "Mum?"

"Lucas, can you help me get her up?"

Brooke leaned against the wall, and her and Lucas positioned the little girl onto her, the little girl put her arms around Brooke's neck and tightened them slightly. All of the girl's last strength was being put into this hug, Brooke held her back tightly.

The little girl whispered, "Did you see that man?" Brooke nodded, "He didn't get you, did he? Did he hurt you?"

Brooke silently broke down, the little girl's face was over her shoulder so she didn't know. Lucas watched as Brooke choked back tears. He knelt beside them, and stroked the little girl's hair. The little girl's hand felt about, trying to find Lucas'; he held onto hers- she squeezed gently. Lucas closed his eyes, he just couldn't face this moment between the three of them.

"I'm fine, mummy. I'm okay, I swear."

* * *

All Nathan could think of was this Jack guy.

_It's her boyfriend, isn't it?_

_Of course. Of course, she has a boyfriend._

_I don't know why I fooled myself into believing she could like someone like me... _

_We're so different. _

_And I'm such a jerk. And she's... God, she's beautiful. _

_She's amazing. _

_She's..._

_She's someone else's._

_She's not mine. _

_I just need to get over that. _

* * *

Jake was still holding Peyton, tightly. Her sobs had faded to tears that silently fell onto Jake's shoulders. One of her arms was wrapped around the back of his neck, and her other hand was in his hair, she ran her fingers through it.

The connection between them exceeded comfort, and friendship and sex.

It was bigger than anything the two of them had ever experienced and it scared them both. It stunned them into silence. The only thing that felt right for the two of them right now was to hold each other.

Jake rested his chin on Peyton's head, she sighed and breathed in his scent. He stroked her hair as the tears fell harder. His eyes were glassy as he thought of Jenny- his baby girl. Jake hadn't let Peyton know, he had tried to hide it, but he missed his daughter. He was so scared of the thought of not seeing her laugh, or cry, or walk, or talk. He wanted to be with her. He needed his daughter.

Jake let himself go, his eyes overflowed as he cried for his daughter. He cried for the fact that he may never see her again. The fact that she would grow up without a father or a mother.

_I've failed her, I've failed my daughter. I'm so sorry, Jenny. I'm so sorry._

Peyton felt his grip tighten: he wasn't just hugging her for her anymore; Jake needed her. For some reason, she knew that. She held him closer.

She felt his tears fall, she looked up and wiped them. She wiped his cheek, and then continued to stroke his hair.

"It's okay, Jake." She whispered. "I won't let anything happen to you."

Jake closed his eyes, and buried his face in her blonde curls.

The two of them held each other; both of them giving exactly what the other one needed.

_**FB: Jenny is led in an incubator in hospital. Jake is at the administration desk, "Sir, you cannot go in there!!" **_

"_**I don't think you understand, my baby was kidnapped. And this morning, I found out that she hadn't been fed in weeks. And she almost died. And I can't see my daughter, my daughter who I haven't seen in months, because she was stolen from me, and now I can't see her!! Let me in!"**_

"_**Sir..."**_

_**Jake's eyes were glassy, his voice quiet, "Please..." **_

_**The orderly nodded, and showed him the right room to go into, Jake ran in. **_

_**He saw Jenny, hooked up to machines, having to be fed through a drip. Tears streamed down his face, he reached into the incubator, and held her hand. **_

_**Jake sat down beside the incubator, he didn't know what to say. What could he say that would let his daughter know how sorry he was?**_

"_**Hey, my girl. Little one. I'm so..." His voice began to crack, "I'm so sorry." **_

_**The machines beeped in the background, he watched the screen. Jenny stirred in her sleep,**_

"_**I know me saying sorry doesn't make up for any of this. I know I can't make it better... I wish I could make you better. But I can't. I can't do it. But there are doctors and they'll make you feel better. Then you can come home, with me, and I'll take care of you, baby. My little baby." Jake looked down, almost in shame. **_

"_**... I love you, Jenny..." **_

Jake's eyes still streamed and Peyton kept hold of him,

Jake had been brave enough... He didn't need to be anymore. They could be brave- they could be strong for each other now.

* * *

_**FB: Nathan is packing his bags in his bedroom; Dan walks in, and stands in the bedroom door.**_

"_**You know you won't get very far." **_

"_**What do you mean?"**_

_**Dan smiled, "Without me. Do you think you'd have this life without all my work, all my sacrifices?"**_

_**Nathan just kept his eyes focussed intently on his suitcase.**_

"_**Look at Lucas, for God's sake." **_

"_**You know what? I do look at Lucas... and Keith and Karen- I look at how happy they are. I look at how they respect each other. They're not scared of what they say because of how the other person will react. They love each other. They're not scared of each other, at all. They're just... happy." **_

"_**And you're going to go and be happy with them?"**_

_**Nathan nodded, "I'm going to try to be."**_

"_**Well..." Dan smirked a little, "Looks like my daughter's all ready for the big wide world."Dan smiled at his own joke, "I'll see you, son. When you come crawling back..."**_

_**Dan turned to leave, Nathan looked up from the suitcase, not at Dan, just into the emptiness of the room.**_

"_**Bye, Dan."**_

_**Dan shut his eyes, he knew he had lost his son. **_

* * *

"I miss Jenny." Jake sighed, Peyton turned slightly confused._ That must be his girlfriend. _

"Oh. Is that your... sister?"

"No, I'm an only child. It's my-"

"It's okay, it's okay that you have a girlfriend. I mean, it makes sense... Look at y- you know, like you're- well, you are... what you are. And you probably would have a girlfriend. And it's okay that you do. Good for you. Yeah... Well done, you. And-"

"Peyton." Jake interrupted her, smirking a little. "Peyton, Jenny is my daughter."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"Are you married?"

Jake laughed, "No, are you?"

Peyton smiled "No, I didn't mean that you have to be married to have a baby. I just- I'm sorry."

Jake smiled, "It's okay. It's a long stor- Well, actually it's not. Me and Jenny's mother dated and she got pregnant and then left. So I took care of Jenny..."

"And this happened in Tree Hill?"

Jake nods.

"How did I not know about this?"

"I didn't really make it public."

"So Jenny is waiting for you at home?"

"No. No, she's not." Jake looked down at his lap, Peyton noticed this sudden sadness about Jake, and rested her hand on his knee. "She doesn't live with me..."

"Oh?"

"She lives with my parents in Savannah." Jake sighs, "Okay, I haven't told anyone this. And I don't know why I'm telling you this... I just feel- I feel like I need to talk about Jenny. I need someone else to know her, and I need to know that I'm thinking of her in what could be potentially my last hours." Jake's eyes are glassy, "I need to know that I am with someone who knows how much I love my daughter..." Jake laughed, nervously "That sounds insane, doesn't it?"

_**FB: Peyton is lying on her tummy on Ellie's bed, Ellie is typing away at her desk, she doesn't look too good: she looks very ill, pale and slimmer than usual. **_

"_**You should stop working... You look tired."**_

"_**Oh, you know just want to say..."**_

_**Peyton smiled at her, "I just think maybe you should stop. It's okay. How many thousands of articles have you wrote?" **_

"_**Peyton, just because I am dying..."**_

_**Peyton's face changed, her eyes were suddenly filled with sadness, "Please, don't say that."**_

"_**Peyton, just because I am dying, doesn't mean I don't want this to be good. In fact, the opposite, I want it to be great."**_

"_**But why push yourself?"**_

"_**I want to be remembered..."**_

Peyton looked at him, "No, it doesn't sound insane at all..."

* * *

_**FB: Brooke as a little girl is playing with Peyton in Peyton's front garden, Victoria drives up to the house and shouts from the window "Brooke! Brooke, hurry up!"**_

_**Brooke smiles, and Peyton waves at Victoria who rolls her eyes "Wow, Brooke, your mum is here! I never see you mum!" **_

_**Brooke waves at her mum, and gestures for her to come over and see what they've done. **_

_**Victoria sighs and gets out the car,**_

"_**Brooke, I do not have time for your games right now. Now get in the car!" **_

_**Brooke points at the game that they were playing "Look, mum!"**_

_**Victoria stays at the foot of the garden "Brooke!", when Brooke doesn't immediately get up, Victoria stomps over and grabs Brooke's hand, "Come on Brooke! I do not have the time for this..." She starts dragging Brooke across the garden, "Your lazy, good-for-nothing, father has decided that his office is so much more important than my work, and so I have to pick your useless self up from your stupid friend's house-" Victoria pulls her too hard and Brooke falls to the ground, grazing her knee, she starts to cry.**_

"_**Mum!" **_

_**Peyton runs over, "I think she's hurt, Mrs. Davis."**_

"_**Shut up, you stupid girl, now come on, Brooke. Stop snivelling and get in the car! Oh, GROW UP!" **_

Brooke opened her eyes to Lucas, who was just looking at Brooke and the young girl, his face full of concern.

The little girl was just sobbing into Brooke's clothes, "It hurts, mummy, it hurts..."

"I know. I know."

"I'm sorry, Mummy."

"For what? You have nothing to be sorry about, baby."

"I'm sorry, for crying. I know you don't like it when I cry."

Brooke's eyes were teary again,

"It's... It's okay" She stroked the girl's hair, "You've been brave enough today."

* * *

Nathan sighed and rolled his eyes, "I'm bored."

"Is this experience a little less thrilling than what you're used to?"

"To be honest, this part is kind of dragging a little."

"Yeah, it's almost anti-climactic in comparison to the gunman part."

Nathan laughed, quietly. _God, this girl is amazing..._ Haley smiled back at him, "So what do you want to do?"

Haley looked at him, a little confused, "I'm afraid there isn't much to do... Unless you're up for a riveting game of 'I-spy'?"

_Should I ask her?_

_Maybe, I should ask her... _

_It's driving me mad._

"Who's Jack?"

"What?"

_Why is he asking? _

"You mentioned a Jack earlier..."

"Oh, I- I- He's my-"

"Boyfriend?"

Haley looked up at Nathan, and nodded.

* * *

Jake finished telling the story of Jenny- her short life had had more drama than most people's; Jake had never forgiven himself for that fact.

"Oh, my God... Poor little girl." Peyton looked up at Jake, who was teary-eyed still, "You will see your daughter again, Jake."

Jake sniffed, "It just kills me that she could end up with strangers calling them mum and dad, and I'll just be a weird image that she doesn't really remember."

"Jake," She grabbed hold of his hand, "You need to stop thinking like that. Things are going to be okay."

"How can you say that?" Jake let go of her hand, "Peyton, look at where we are. Look at what's happening. How are things going to be okay?"

"I don't know. I don't know. But I know that things can't end like this. Things can't end with these people just dying."

Jake looked at her, Peyton looked down at her lap, her eyes were glassy,

"My mum died when I was really young, and then I met my biological mother a year ago and she died of cancer, last month. These things are tragic... But I survived. And my Dad survived. And I have to believe that these people will survive too. I have to know that there is more to these situations than death. I believe that one day you will look on this as a horrible memory. I believe that you will see your daughter again. And I believe that you will survive, Jake."

Jake looked at her, he saw in her eyes that she was desperately looking in the closet for something, anything that showed her that Brooke was still alive.

Jake whispered into the terminal, "We will survive, Peyton."

* * *

_A boyfriend?_

_She has a boyfriend?_

Haley had been sat in silence since she told Nathan, _Why did I tell him? I mean, it's true, but did I have to tell him? _

Haley and Nathan's eyes met for an awkward silence,

"So how long do you think we'll be in here?" Nathan asked, desperate to fill the silence with anything.

"I don't know." Haley mentally kicked herself for not being able to string out the conversation a little longer. She laughed nervously, and then shut herself up quickly.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just- I don't know- awkward silences... I never handle them particularly well. Sorry."

"I thought 'sorry' was off-limits?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry. Oh, sorry." Haley screwed up her face a little, Nathan laughed. "I'll just... shut up now."

_Oh, she's so cute._

_Why? Why does she have to have a boyfriend?_

"So... Do you live in L.A.?" _Oh, God, how pointless a question is that?! Well done, Haley. _

"No. I'm er... I'm moving to Tree Hill."

"Oh!"

_Oh, now I have to see him all the time... Knowing I can't have him. _Haley hated that thought, she was now upset- she would have to watch the person she wanted a life with, and never have him. She'd have to watch him with other people, other girls, and know that she can never talk to him. Jack would never let her speak to Nathan.

Just being with Nathan reminded her of how alone she was at home. She so didn't want to go back to that.

She kept imagining Jack's cruel face, his strong hands about her throat, her wrists, slapping her across the face, pulling her hair, scratching at her, squeezing her thigh... Trying to touch her.

Haley shut her eyes.

She just wanted to be free of all that.

She opened them, and looked up at Nathan. He was staring into the darkness of the bathroom, she joined his stare.

He turned to look at her, "So what are you going to do when you get out of here?"

Haley turned to him, _I know what I have to do. I have to check in with... him._

"Come on, when you leave this building... What's the first thing you're going to do?"

Haley smiled, "I don't know... What about you?"

"I'm going to play basketball."

"Oh... You're a jock." Haley teased, "Have you got a cheerleader girlfriend?" this was Haley's way of asking, she so needed to know.

"No, I don't have a girlfriend."

"Oh." She had to admit she was surprised.

"Yeah, I know. It's a shock." Nathan joked.

"Well, yeah with that modesty of yours, what girl wouldn't want you?"

Haley was almost surprised by her behaviour; she hadn't spoken to anyone like this in so long. She missed just talking to someone. She missed not being scared of what would happen if she said something 'wrong'.

But she never really said anything wrong.

Nathan looked at her, every now and again she went silent. He was so desperate to know what she was thinking. Whether she was thinking about him.

Haley scratched her arm, and inhaled sharply, she'd forgotten about the last beating Jack gave her. Nathan turned to look at her, and Haley stayed looking down, thinking that if she just ignored him, Nathan would forget that she had just winced in pain. She tried to remember what she had done to deserve it this time. _Oh, yeah, it was just because I was leaving. Jack was making sure I didn't cheat on him. He wanted me to know what would happen if I jerked him around._

She looked up at Nathan, she felt so bad for everything she was doing. _I'm talking to another boy. Jack will be so upset. He'll be so mad. _In her heart, Haley knew she had done nothing wrong. But years of Jack's abuse had taught her otherwise. Everything that Jack hated about her, Haley hated more.

"Are you okay?" Nathan looked at her, concerned.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

Haley's eyes were slightly glassy, she sniffed, and started rummaging through her bag, her coat pockets, she just needed to find her phone. _Please, please, be here. Please... I need to find it. Jack will be so mad. Please, be here. _She found it right at the bottom of her bag, she pulled it out, and smiled. She didn't notice but Nathan's face dropped- for some reason, it hurt him that she was so happy she could contact her boyfriend. _Of course she would want to speak to him. Stop being so selfish, Nathan. Not everything is about you. _Haley frantically opened her phone and saw "15 messages" on the screen. She frowned, _Oh, God. Oh God. He'll be so mad. _

'**Haley, where the hell are you?'**

She looked around the dingy, dirty bathroom she was sat on the floor of. Haley sighed. Nathan looked at her, "Are you okay?" Haley nodded, quickly, fighting back tears; Nathan knew she wasn't. But he didn't want to pry. _She'll tell me if she wants to._

'**Haley, where are you?!'**

_Please... Please say he heard about this. _

'**Ring me AS SOON as you get this!'**

"Did you say you couldn't get a service?"

"No. The network is jammed... Sorry."

"Oh, it's okay. I'm not desperate to get through or anything."

_What does that mean? Are they having problems?_

_Stop thinking like that. You can't wish problems on their relationship. You want her to be happy. _

'**HALEY!'**

_Oh God..._

'**Haley, if you are with another guy... I will make you both sorry.'**

Haley looked up at Nathan, she wanted to cry. _I don't know what to do. I can't get through to him. But he'll be so mad about this. I don't want to go home. _Haley looked up at the ceiling, fighting back tears.

'**HALEY!! Where the hell are you?!'**

_I am sat on the floor of a bathroom while a gunman waits outside waiting to shoot me in the head, you moron. _

_Yeah, like I'm going to say that to him._

_I hate that I am such a coward._

'**Haley, you'd better have a good excuse for this..."**

Haley was almost shocked by how wrong her boyfriend was: being with Nathan had given her the freedom to think about what Jack did to her.

'**Haley! Don't ignore me."**

Haley shut her eyes, _I don't want to go home._ She shut her phone, she didn't want to read the rest. She knew they would get worse. Get more threatening. Get scarier.

"Someone's worried about you, then?"

Haley laughed, nervously, "Yeah... yeah." She scratched her head, messing up her hair a little. But she still looked beautiful. It didn't matter to Nathan, she smiled at him, and then looked down quickly- he sensed her anxiety- she moved a little bit and winced.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing."

"Hales, something's wrong."

"It's nothing. I'm just- I'm just a little bit bruised. I fell over like yesterday. I'm just kind of clumsy."

Haley felt her cuts and bruises underneath her clothes. She could almost feel her skin burning. She wasn't sure if it was guilt, or a sudden self-awareness she had never known. But she knew that Nathan wasn't buying her story.

Haley averted his gaze until she was sure that he wasn't looking at her anymore.

_Something's wrong. _

Nathan looked down at her, she was looking away- he was more suspicious than ever.

_Maybe I could just tell him... Maybe I could just let someone know. Then they would know, and I wouldn't be so alone. I'm probably going to die anyway. And I've been living like this for too long, and maybe if I told him... Maybe it would stop. Maybe I'd be free in my last moments. Maybe I should tell him. _

_...Or not. _

* * *

Brooke held the girl close to her, she was so scared and she didn't know what to do.

"I'm getting tired, Mummy."

_Oh God. Oh no. Please... Please, this can't be it. _

"Why don't you tell me about your favourite day? Can you remember what your favourite day is?"

The girl started talking about last summer when they were camping, but the words faded into the background of Brooke's thoughts. She was so desperate to keep this girl alive.

_I don't- I don't know what to do._

_What do I do?_

"Do you remember that day?"

Brooke awoke from her thoughts, and looked at the girl, she inhaled and nodded, "Yeah. Yeah, I remember."

"I'm really tired, mummy, I think I might... just go to sleep."

"No, sweetie. No, keep talking to me."

"I'm tired..."

"I know. But I- Please keep talking to me, baby."

"Mummy-"

"Please."

"Brooke..." She looked up at Lucas, he looked her in the eyes, and then shook his head. Brooke bit her lip, and tried to stop the tears.

"It's okay, sweetie, you just- you just go to sleep if you have to."

The girl turned and nuzzled into Brooke a little bit more, eventually Brooke felt her body go limp. She held her tightly, and started to cry.

"Oh God... Lucas..."

Tears streamed down her face, Brooke clutched her hand tightly.

"Oh God..."

Brooke hugged the girl a little longer, stroking her face and brushing her hair back with her fingers.

"Please... Please wake up." She whispered. "Please..."

"Brooke... Brooke, we need to get her off of you. Don't do this to yourself." He went to pick up the little girl,

"No!" Lucas flinched back a little, "No, please..."

She held the girl tightly, tears running onto the little girl's face. Brooke wiped them away.

"Brooke... Please... Let me do this..."

Brooke nodded, and let go, Lucas took the little girl and laid her down on the floor. He took off his coat and laid it over her.

He crouched down beside Brooke and he held her close, she wept into his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Brooke."

Her sobs faded into the darkness...

* * *

Haley bent forward and Nathan saw big, purple bruises on her side.

"That must have been some fall..." Nathan said dubiously,

Haley looked down and saw her skin was exposed, she pulled down her top, humiliated.

"Yeah. Yeah, it was."

"Yeah... What happened, anyway?"

"Oh, I- I-"

"If it happened yesterday, you must remember."

"Yeah, of course, I do, I just-"

"What happened, Haley?"

"Nothing. I just- I don't know- it wasn't that memorable. It was just a fall."

"Hales, if it was big enough to cause that kind of damage, it was big enough to remember."

"Nathan, really. It was. It was nothing."

* * *

Michael was growing restless,

"WHY IS NO ONE LISTENING?!"

He heard the distant sound of sirens, Michael knew what he was doing. He had chosen this terminal for a reason. _Nobody goes to Tree Hill._ People would expect him to be boarding flights to Washington, New York... No one knew where he was.

_No one can stop me._

Michael had begun just shooting people for doing things he didn't like, his choices were so random: things like talking didn't seem to bother him, but hugging or any other kind of affection. A kiss between a parent and a child made him uncomfortable and he shot them dead.

_Stupid people... They really need to get a grip._

* * *

"Tell me what happened, Haley."

"I did! Why are you so interested in this, anyway?"

"Because I'm a little curious how a fall could cause that kind of bruising and burn marks on your wrists?"

_**FB: Haley was in Jack's kitchen, cooking him something. He came in and kissed her on the neck, she giggled nervously. "Why am I doing this, again?"**_

"_**Because you're so good at it..." **_

_**He smiled, and tasted something in a pan. "Yummy." **_

"_**Thank you."**_

_**He kissed her, and then put his hand on her bum, she shrugged him off. "Let me cook. Get off." She tried to make it sound as jokey as possible.**_

"_**Don't tell me what to do."**_

"_**What? I didn't- I didn't mean to. I'm sorry, I just meant, I'm trying to do the best job for you. And you're... distracting me." **_

"_**Don't you ever tell me what to do again."**_

_**Haley nodded, "Okay, Jack. Okay." **_

"_**I don't know why I put up with you, Haley James." **_

"_**I know." Haley looked down, ashamed. **_

_**Jack leant across her and picked up a knife, he held it against her throat, Haley's breathing became laboured. "I would never do this, Haley. Just know I can." Haley shut her eyes and nodded. He moved the pan off of the flame and put the knife's blade into the blue fire, Haley bit her lip. He took it off, the knife was red-hot, "And just to remind you of what I can do..." He placed the knife down on her wrist, Haley whimpered. **_

"_**I'm sorry. I'm sorry." **_

"_**I know you are, sweetie." He put the knife back in the flame and then down onto Haley's other arm.**_

Haley looked down and realised her sleeves had come up, she pulled them down.

"People burn themselves, Nathan. It happens all the time." She said, shakily.

"And do they get fingerprints on their neck?"

_**FB: Jack with his hands around Haley's throat.**_

"Nathan, please." Haley shut her eyes, "Nathan, please just leave it..."

"Haley, tell me what's going on."

"Nathan, I don't even know you... I only just met you. Just leave it."

"No, just tell me what happened."

"You wouldn't understand..."

"Try me."

"No... It's not a test." She looked away, "It's not a game to test your threshold or something."

"I know it's not. I'm not playing, Hales."

Haley looked down at her legs, she thought of the scars and the bruises and the broken bones that had happened underneath her clothes.

Nathan reached forward and put a hand on her knee, he was trying to comfort her.

_Please, open up to me._

_**FB: Jack squeezing down tightly on Haley's leg.**_

Haley flinches away.

* * *

Brooke was still crying, she shrugged Lucas off, and moved away.

"Just stop..."

"Brooke-"

"No, please. This is my fault."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"It was my phone. My phone went off."

"Brooke, it's okay. It's not your fault."

"It is, Lucas." Tears started again, "That girl was hiding. She was just like us-" Her voice started cracking, "She was just hiding like us. She thought this was a safe place. She was hiding. And then my phone went off, and he found us. And if he hadn't heard the phone, he wouldn't have come here."

"Brooke- Brooke, it's okay."

"It's not okay, Lucas!"

* * *

"Please, Nathan... I don't- I don't want to talk about it."

"Talk about what?"

"Nothing. There's nothing to talk about." Haley's eyes were filled with tears, "It's my fault."

"What is?"

"Everything."

"What do you mean?"

"It's my fault." Haley's eyes were streaming, she looked up at Nathan.

"Haley..."

"I deserve it."

"Haley..."

"No." She wiped her tears, "No, I don't want to talk about it."

Nathan reached out for her hand, she pulled away.

"Don't touch me. Stop- stop being so nice..."

"It's okay, Haley."

"No, it's not." She pulled her sleeve over her hand and made a fist, she started nervously pounding at her knee. "No, it's not. No. No. No, I don't want to talk about it."

She got up suddenly, and the motion-sensitive lights came on. Haley quietly gasped, Nathan got up quickly. He gently pushed her back into the cubicle door, he put one finger to his lips, gesturing her to be silent.

* * *

Michael saw the lights turn on, he smiled.

"Play time."

He shot into the air, just to scare everyone; he chuckled to himself as he jumped off the counter.

Peyton gasped at the gunshot, "Oh no" she whispered. "Just leave them all alone."

Jake grabbed hold of Peyton's hand, he knew she hated these parts.

Peyton listened out for the sirens, "Where are they? Why aren't they coming?"

* * *

"Oh God" Haley whispered, "He's coming, Nathan."

Nathan looked down her, fear in his eyes.

"Nathan, I'm sorry."

Nathan held Haley close to him, and then started to move into the furthest cubicle; holding Haley's hand. He pushed her in, and then went back and closed some of the cubicle doors, running into the last one with Haley.

He pushed her to the back, and pressed himself against her, they waited quietly.

* * *

Brooke went to get up, "You can't just say it's okay, and then expect things to be okay." She winced in pain, holding her side.

"Brooke? Brooke are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." She got up, still holding her side.

"Brooke, you're obviously not." He went to help her.

"Don't touch me! I don't deserve it..."

"Brooke..."

"No. Nothing is going to make this right. I can't take back what I did."

"Brooke, you gave that girl what she needed. You gave her her mum for her last moments. You did that, Brooke. And you were so great."

"And she'd still be alive if it wasn't for me."

"You can't blame yourself for things like that."

"Just leave it, Lucas! Stop trying to make me feel better. I don't deserve to feel better!"

She winced again,

"Brooke."

"Just leave me."

"Brooke, what's wrong?"

* * *

Michael entered the bathroom, laughing quietly. He shot at the ceiling.

Haley buried herself in Nathan.

He kicked open one of the stalls.

Peyton's eyes frantically searched the crowds, _Oh my God, where's Nathan?! _

Jake looked at her, "What?"

"Where's Nathan?"

"Who?"

"The dark-haired guy... I was with him. He was meeting the gorgeous bookworm."

"The what?"

"Doesn't matter. He was going towards the... Oh, God. He was going towards the bathroom."

She searched the crowds once more, "Can you see him?"

"No. No, Peyton, I'm sorry. I can't see him."

"Oh no, he's still in the bathroom. He'll be with that girl. Oh God..."

"Peyton's, it's okay."

"No, it's not." Peyton's eyes were glassy, _No. No, this can't happen again. I won't let this happen again._

Michael kicked open the next stall, he shot into the empty cubicle.

Peyton jumped.

"Oh no."

* * *

Brooke was still teary,

"You don't understand, Luke-"

"No, Brooke. But I think you need to sit."

"No, I don't need to sit, Lucas."

She clutched her side in pain, and fell back against the wall, sliding down it.

"Ow."

"Brooke, show me where it hurts."

"No, Lucas. No."

Lucas crouched down beside her and pushed her shoulders back a little; she went back onto her elbows, he lifted up her top slightly. She sucked in hair, violently.

"Sorry."

Lucas saw where she was bleeding.

_Oh Brooke..._

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't- I didn't want you to worry." She shut her eyes.

Lucas sat behind her and propped her up against his legs.

"Brooke... How are you feeling? How are your vital parts?"

Brooke smiled a little, "I don't know."

Lucas looked down at her wound, "The bullet is in there, Brooke. But it seems to be slowing down the bleeding."

"Well, that's good to know."

Brooke gripped Lucas's leg, he felt her grip loosen. He grabbed her hand, clutching it tightly.

"I'm sorry, Lucas..."

* * *

Haley and Nathan were still holding each other tightly, listening to the sound of Michael getting closer and closer.

Nathan held onto Haley's hand.

Peyton didn't know what to do, she looked down at Jake's hand.

"_**I want to be remembered..."**_

Nathan looked at Haley, her eyes were closed as she tried to stop having a panic attack. _Come on, Haley. Just breathe._

Nathan bent down and kissed her, Haley's hand around his tightened.

Peyton held onto Jake's hand tightly.

Michael kicked open the next cubicle.

Peyton turned to Jake, "I'm sorry."

"What?"

Haley opened her eyes, Nathan pulled her into him and she rested her head on his chest.

Peyton leaned in and kissed Jake, her arm was around Jake's neck and one hand running through Jake's hair. Their eyes were closed, and for one moment, the world stopped. Michael wasn't there. No one had died today. No one was in danger. Everyone was going home.

Michael shot at the ceiling, "I'm getting so bored!!"

Peyton pulled away from Jake, she looked him straight in the eyes

"I love you, Jake."

She hugged him tightly, and then leaned across him and grabbed his guitar, she got up and started to run.

Jake sat, confused. _What is she doing?!_

Peyton ran towards the window, she could see the police in the distance. _It's going to be okay. _She shut her eyes, and breathed in deep.

Michael stopped for a second and sighed.

Peyton lifted the guitar high and smashed the window, she lifted it up again and hit it again.

Michael turned, "What the hell?!" He ran out, leaving a confused Haley and Nathan in the cubicle. He saw Peyton smashing the window.

Peyton threw the guitar through the window, shattering the glass more, she turned and saw Michael. He was smiling.

Michael held up his gun and fired: once, twice, three times... Peyton fell to the ground. Jake started to get up,

"Sit the hell down!!"

Jake did so, reluctantly.

Peyton lay bleeding on the floor, the whole room was in silence. The light from her face was slowly fading,

Jake stared at her, whispering into the silence,

"I love you, Peyton."


	6. Ch 6: Lovesong

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the Reviews, I'm sorry the updates are a tad sporadic but college and work is just getting on top of me. I am still writing but it's ending up being like a sentence at a time, haha. But anyways, I will see where this chapter leaves me... Hey, Ho, We'll have to see.**

**Okay, I decided not to finish on this chapter. It's a little shorter than the other chapters. And it's more emotion-orientated than action. That's the kind of stuff I'm more interested in. Hehe.**

**ANYWAYS, BACK TO THE STORY.**

* * *

Peyton looked up at Jake, and smiled, she started to crawl towards him. He looked at her in shock, as she reached out for him. He held onto her hand and she used it to pull herself up. She stopped, exhausted and laid down on him. He stroked the hair from her face, silently promising her that everything would be alright. Peyton's hand grasped Jake's and squeezed tightly. He leaned down and kissed her, "I love you, Peyton." Peyton smiled, and closed her eyes. "No, Peyton. Please, don't go." Peyton opened her eyes, and gasped, Jake held onto her. She smiled again, "I'm not going anywhere, Jake."

_  
Wake up, Jake._

Jake stared in shock at Peyton, who was still led on the white floor near the window, her wonderful life staining the floor as it poured out of her, and she desperately tried to breathe. Jake could see how scared she was, but she was so far away, he couldn't reach her. He just wanted to hold her and heal her. Let her know that he wasn't going anywhere. He wasn't leaving.

"I love you, Peyton."

_I love you so much..._

Jake's face was full of fear as he watched her cough and splutter blood into the silent room.

"Peyton..."

Jake's eyes filled with tears as he watched her struggle, powerless.

"Please... don't leave me."

* * *

"What the hell?" Nathan's voice was hushed and serious, "What just happened?"

"Oh my God..." Haley's eyes were wide and she started to hyperventilate.

"Haley, no... Come on, you can breathe."

"I'm so sorry, Nathan."

"Haley, 'sorry' is off-limits, now I think we're safe for the minute, but I need you to breathe. Now, look at me, Hales." Haley looked up into his eyes, she nodded.

Her breathing slowly became more regular,

Nathan sighed with relief, "You really need to stop doing that to me." He laughed quietly.

Haley smiled up at him,

They both turned to the window, behind Nathan's head.

"How long has that been there?"

Their faces lit up with excitement, Nathan started to push the window, but it didn't budge.

"It's stuck."

"Oh God..." Haley slid down the cubicle wall, landing on the floor, she looked exhausted. Nathan crouched down beside her, Haley started to cry.

"Haley?"

* * *

Lucas was holding onto Brooke tightly, she smiled as she breathed in his scent.

"How bad is the bleeding, Lucas?"

"Not... Not that bad..."

"But not good, right?"

Lucas shook his head,

"Wow..."

"What?"

She smiled, "This is kind of scary."

"No it's not. It's- It's not, Brooke, because nothing is going to happen to you."

"Luke, you can't promise that."

"Brooke, I can't let you go... I'm not ready to."

* * *

"Haley? What's wrong? I mean, I know what's wrong. Why are you crying?"

Haley's sobs were uncontrollable, she tried to wipe her face but the tears came too quick.

"Haley?"

Haley buried her face in her hands, and continued weeping.

_I thought I was free..._

_Why did I- Why did I do that? _

* * *

Her vision was blurring, everyone was so far away. No one was looking at her. Peyton was led on her side, looking out into the crowds.

_Please, someone help..._

_Did I really do that?_

She looked down at the floor, and saw her own blood spreading.

_Where's Jake? _

_Is Jake okay?_

* * *

"I can't go home, Nathan." Haley choked out,

"What?"

"I can't do it." Haley's hand landed on Nathan's leg, she pulled it away, but Nathan took hold of it. Haley's voice quietened, Haley looked into Nathan's eyes "I can't..."

"Why? Haley, tell me why."

"Because of him..." Haley closed her eyes, the words had slipped out and she desperately wanted to grab hold of them and stuff them back in. _Why did I say that?_

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Hales," Nathan bent down to meet her eyes, "Haley..." Haley looked up, "You can tell me."

Haley shook her head, "I can't... I really can't."

"Is this- Is this about... the bruises?"

Haley shut her eyes and bit her lip, she nodded.

"Haley, who did this to you?" Haley looked down into her lap, "No. No, Haley. You don't get to shutdown and not tell me. I need to know."

"What good is it going to do?!"

Nathan sighed, "Just- Just tell me."

Haley shook her head, tears still fell,

"Please... Who did this to you?"

Haley's phone vibrated in her pocket, she winced and flinched away, she could almost feel the phone burning through her clothes.

"Is- Is it him? Is it your boyfriend?"

"**WHERE THE F--K ARE YOU?!"**

Haley shut her eyes, and closed her phone,

"Is that who does this to you?"

Haley started crying again, she inhaled deeply,

_I can't believe I am about to do this..._

"Yeah..."

* * *

Jake watched the crowds, everything was silent to him. The screams turned to nothing. The tears melted away. The fear just... left.

Everything faded into nothing.

Nothing mattered anymore.

Not without Peyton.

Nothing meant anything to him if she wasn't there.

* * *

Brooke lowered herself onto Lucas more, he felt her melt into him; the two of them using each other as life support.

Brooke tried to match their breathing so she had something to focus on.

_Anything but the pain._

Peyton was alone, staring into the void, feeling every shooting pain that went through her, her tears and blood flowing simultaneously.

_**FB: Brooke and Peyton (as children) are led on Peyton's garden, it's been snowing and the two of them are lying in the imprint of their snow angels. They are both smiling, completely content in their silence.**_

Brooke led in Lucas's arms, taking in his warmth; she heard him sniff and looked up.

_**Brooke rolled onto her side and looked at Peyton, her face turned to one of concern.**_

"_**Peyton?"**_

_**Peyton wiped her eyes, and smiled at Brooke. "Sorry." **_

"Hey..." She reached up and stroked his face, "No tears."

"_**What's wrong?"**_

Peyton coughed, she looked out in front of her and saw the blood that was once inside of her now sprayed out in front of her face.

"_**Nothing. I'm happy, I swear."**_

"_**Happy people don't cry."**_

_**Peyton smiled, "What about Miss. America? Miss. America always cries."**_

_**Brooke took a second to think, "Yeah, but they're stupid."**_

_**Peyton laughed.**_

Jake looked up at Peyton, he struggled with deciding whether her coughing was a good or bad thing.

_That means she's alive, it also means that she's in pain._

"_**So why are you crying?"**_

"_**I miss people."**_

"_**Your mom?" **_

_**Peyton nodded,**_

"_**I'm sorry, P. Sawyer."**_

_**Peyton stayed looking up at the skies, a tear ran down her cheek.**_

"_**I know it's not much but..."**_

_I'm so scared..._

"_**You have me..."**_

_I don't want to die..._

_**Brooke reached out and Peyton held onto her hand. Brooke then turned to face the sky again, the two of them still holding hands. **_

"_**You have me, too."**_

* * *

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"What? What are you sorry about?"

"I-I shouldn't have told you."

"It's okay, Hales. This-"

"I just feel like someone should know. If I die, I want someone to know. I'm so tired of being alone. Do you- Do you think I'm a freak?"

"What?"

"It's just- It's okay if you do. I know... It's my fault. And I get myself into these things."

"What are you talking about?"

"I deserve this. I deserve everything he does to me."

"How'd you figure that?"

Haley looked down at her legs, tears had formed again in her eyes, her voice was almost a whisper, "I'm a bad girlfriend, Nathan."

"Have you ever cheated? Treated him badly? Done anything that resembles the kind of things he does to you?"

Haley shook her head,

"Then you're already better than him... You don't deserve this, Haley."

Haley shook her head, again, "I'm... a bad person..."

"You seem alright to me..."

"No." Haley gets up, "I deserve all of this..." She took off her grey, long-sleeved, shapeless jumper revealing her in a black vest-top. Her entire body was covered in cuts, bruises and burns. Scars that ran deeper than anything she could have showed Nathan. "All of it." She lifted the hair off of her neck to reveal the finger-shaped marks Nathan had mentioned before. "Why would he do this if I didn't deserve it" Haley broke down in tears, she back against the wall, "I don't want to go to back, Nathan...

I can't go back..."

* * *

Lucas was stroking the hair out of Brooke's eyes, she had one hand on his chest, and the other arm around his back.

Brooke breathed in, and then gasped and her face screwed up in pain, the hand on his chest slightly creased his top,

"Ow. Ow. It hurts, Lucas."

"I know. I know. Hey, Brooke... Think of something else. Think of a good day."

_**Peyton and Brooke looked out on the cheering crowds, Peyton smiled back at the grinning Brooke. **_

_**They had won the classic, the team jumped up and down and screamed as confetti floated down around them.**_

"_**You did it, B. Davis! You did it!" **_

_**Peyton ran up to Brooke and the two of them threw their arms around each other.**_

"_**You won!"**_

"_**We won, P. Sawyer."**_

_**Peyton shook her head, "No. You did this."**_

"_**Okay, I did it!"**_

"_**You were great!"**_

_**Brooke beamed up at her, "I was, wasn't I?"**_

**_Peyton laughed as the two of them hugged._**

"That was a good day..."

* * *

Haley was still sobbing in the cubicle, Nathan looked up at her; without taking his eyes off of her, Nathan rose to his feet.

"Haley."

Haley continued sobbing,

"Hales."

Nathan reached out and touched her hand, she looked up at him. He took his hand off of hers and undid his jacket. Haley looked at him confused, and a little anxious, _What is he doing?_ Nathan took off his jacket and dropped it on the floor,

"Nathan, what are you doing? Are you going to- Please, don't hurt me."

Nathan kept his eyes on her, but stayed silent, and lifted his t-shirt revealing a pattern of intense scars across his ribs,

"What- What is that?"

_**Dan and Nathan (A younger version of Nathan (maybe 15/16 years old) were in Dan's home-office, **_

_**Dan shoved Nathan to the ground, Dan smirked, **_

"_**How will you ever get out from under my shadow if you're always on the ground, Nathan?" **_

"_**Dad-" **_

"_**You really don't know how good you have it..." **_

_**Dan punched Nathan, he scrambled to try and get out of the door, Dan grabbed him by the shirt and hauled him back to the centre of the room. Nathan's eyes were filled with tears, as he looked up at his father. All he could think about was how this person was supposed to love him unconditionally, respect him as an equal, be proud of him no matter what. **_

"_**You know some dads wouldn't give you the education that I do."**_

"_**Dad." **_

_**Nathan was pushed towards the ornate fireplace, **_

"_**Oh God. Dad. Please."**_

"_**You see, Nathan... I give you an experience worth so much more than you even know."**_

_**Dan held up Nathan's face and pushed him closer to the fire, Nathan whimpered as he thought of the searing pain that was to come. **_

_**Dan sighed as the flames licked Nathan's clothes, Nathan screamed in pain, his t-shirt caught fire and Nathan sprang back and started to roll on the floor, yelling in agony. **_

_**Dan smiled, and then laughed quietly while Nathan patted out the flames,**_

"_**Call it 'character building'."**_

* * *

Jake couldn't take his eyes off of Peyton, she was just led there. Her white skin was now stained with blood, and her hair was matted.

_She's still beautiful._

_I still love her._

Jake couldn't understand why he loved her, he just knew that he did. He knew that there was never going to be a day after this one that wasn't better because he knew Peyton.

_Wait, I know Peyton._

_She's not dead._

_She won't die._

_She can't._

* * *

Nathan looked at Haley; her eyes were filled with tears as she looked at his wounds. He tilted his head to meet her eyes,

"I know what it's like to have someone make you feel like everything you do is wrong."

Tears streamed down Haley's face, she wiped them away but more came just as fast.

"I know what it's like to be scared..." Nathan's voice started to crack, "All the time."

Nathan rubbed the back of his neck,

"I know what it's like to feel like you're alone. Like you can't tell anyone because they might think you did something wrong. They might think you deserve it."

Haley looked up at him,

"But you don't deserve it."

Haley nodded at him,

He reached forward and wiped the tears from her face, she looked up at him- looked him right in the eyes, down into his heart- he half-smiled at her.

"You're not alone anymore, Haley."

* * *

Peyton didn't know where to look, she wanted to scream, but Michael would come back. Peyton closed her eyes.

_No._

Her eyes opened, and she tried to breathe.

_I don't want to die._

_Please._

_I'm so scared._

_Come on, Peyton, got to focus. _

She lifted her hand so it was on the floor in front of her face.

_Come on, Peyton._

--

_**Ellie looked down at Peyton, she was drawing, **_

_ "**I don't know how to be without you, Ellie. I feel like I just got you back and now I have to let you go again."**_

_"**I know... Peyton, every song ends but that's no reason not to enjoy the music..."**_

--

Peyton started to tap on the floor, she started to sing, gasping for breath in between words; her voice was so tiny, so meek, no one could hear it.

"Whenever... I'm alone... with you...

You make me... feel like I am... free again..."

--

_**Peyton looked up at Jake, **_

"_**I'm sorry we had to meet like this."**_

_**He smiled down at her,**_

"_**I'm not."**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**I'm guessing this is one of those situations where you see the real version of someone. Without the masks that we keep up all the time. People are too scared of the fact that they might die to keep up those masks."**_

"_**How'd you feel about the me without a mask?"**_

"_**I like it." **_

_**Peyton smiled, "I like yours, too." **_

Michael shot another person in the room; Peyton flinched, her fragile body tensed up and then went limp again.

"...Whenever I'm alone... with you...

You make me feel... like I am clean again..."

* * *

Nathan looked down at Haley, she was trying to discreetly compose herself but she didn't need to, she was beautiful.

Nathan frowned slightly, they had both heard the shots, they needed to do something.

"Haley, we need to get out of here. It's only a matter of time, before he remembers we're in here."

Haley nodded,

"I know."

"I'm going to break to this window."

"What?"

"Then you climb out."

"No, Nathan. That's-"

"It's stupid, I know. But I need to know you're alive. I need to know I saved you, Haley."

"Nathan, I can't go without you."

"I'll be right behind you. I'm right behind you."

Haley looked at him, she shook her head,

"I can't do it."

"You can, Haley. You're so much stronger than you know."

"I can't, Nathan."

Nathan pulled Haley into him, he wrapped his arms around her. Haley was stunned, she didn't know what to do. She held onto him tightly. Nathan sighed,

"We need to do this now."

He pulled away, and grabbed his jacket off the floor, he wrapped it around his fist,

"Haley, cover your face."

He punched the glass,

"Come on, Haley."

"You promise you'll come right after?"

"I promise, Haley."

Haley put her hand in Nathan's.

He helped her balance onto the toilet seat, she put one knee up on the window ledge- cutting her legs on the glass. Nathan helped push her out of the window. She fell onto the tarmac below,

"Nathan!"

"I'm coming."

Nathan put his foot on the toilet seat, when he heard the bathroom door bang open,

"Okay, I'm p-ssed off now!!"

Nathan put his knees on the ledge and fell through the window.

Michael kicked open the final cubicle and stared at the broken window. He looked through the window but only could see the large expanse of black tarmac that stretched out in front of him. He shot at the wall.

"CRAP!!"

He mumbled profanities as he ran back into the terminal.

* * *

Peyton continued tapping rhythmically on the floor,

"However... far away...

I will always... love you..."

--

_**Brooke and Peyton were sat on Peyton's porch wrapped up in blankets, it was really early in the morning, Peyton had obviously been crying but she wasn't anymore: she just looked tired, and weak. Peyton's head was resting on Brooke's shoulder; and Brooke was just looking out onto the street. **_

"_**Brooke?"**_

"_**Yeah."**_

"_**Thank you."**_

_**The girls closed their eyes and let the breeze onto their faces.**_

_**Everything was still.**_

_**For a second, they could just forget. **_

--

"However... long... I stay

I will... always love... you"

--

Brooke and Lucas were curled up in each other's arms, Brooke was sobbing into his chest,

"Shhh... It's okay, Brooke. Nothing's going to happen to you."

"I'm really scared, Luke..."

Brooke buried her face in her hands,

"You don't need to be, Brooke." He wiped her eyes, "No tears."

--

"Whatever... words I... say

I will always... love you..."

--_**  
**_

_**(Just before Peyton smashed the window) Peyton leaned in and kissed Jake, she ran her fingers through his hair, and they both closed their eyes. Peyton pulled away and looked Jake in the eyes,**_

"_**I love you, Jake."**_

--

"I... will... always... love... you..."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**The lyrics come courtesy of The Cure ("Lovesong")**


	7. Ch 7: Don't Give Up

**Author's Note:**

**Hi, guys, I am really sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've been really ill, and I couldn't sit at my laptop for a long time. But yeah, I'm back. And I hope you like this new chapter... **

**As usual, comments, reviews and constructive criticism is always appreciated greatly.**

* * *

Brooke had gone quiet, Lucas looked down at her. Her eyes were closed.

"Brooke?"

She didn't stir.

"Brooke? Brooke, please wake up..."

* * *

Nathan and Haley pressed their backs up against the cold, rough wall. Their breathing was fast, they looked forward for the longest time before turning to meet each other's gaze.

"We have to get going, Hales."

They both scrambled to their feet, Nathan winced and fell back down.

"Nathan? Nathan, what's wrong?" Haley rushed to his side, his shirt was damp and stained, "You're hurt. Were- Were you shot?"

"No. No, I don't think so."

Haley looked up at the window, she saw blood dripping from the ledge.

"Nathan, what happened?"

"I don't- I don't know."

* * *

Peyton laid her hand down flat in her own pool of blood.

She spread her fingers apart and watched the red swim between them.

_Oh my God..._

She turned and looked up at the ceiling, raising her hand above her face. The blood dripped, trickling down her cheeks.

_This is it..._

* * *

Haley walked over to the window; she saw the jagged shards of the window and the shreds of Nathan's clothes on them.

_Oh God..._

She looked down at Nathan, who had buried his head in his hands. She crouched down beside him; and placed her hand around his. He looked up into her eyes, he smiled slightly as he sighed- her face made him happier. He was in pain, but he had Haley. And it made him feel... okay.

"Are you alright, Haley?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

"You weren't hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. Are you- Are you okay?"

Nathan looked down, and shook his head.

She looked at him, worry in her eyes, as she tried to comfort him. She stroked his face and around his eyes, and then his hair. Just trying to let him know she was there for him.

"Haley, you need to go."

* * *

Jake looked up into the terminal, it was so quiet, it felt so empty. Like the hundreds of people there had just disappeared. He was alone. Everyone that he loved had gone. He would never hear Jenny's laugh or see Peyton smile again. There was nothing he could do. Jake was powerless to stop all of this.

_Peyton..._

* * *

"What?"

"You need to go. You can get help. You can help all those people in there."

"No. Nathan, I can't. I can't leave you."

"You have to, Hales."

"Please, Nathan. I can't." Tears streamed down Haley's face, "I can't do this without you."

"Haley." Nathan wiped the tears from her cheeks, "Haley, you're brave. You're strong. You can do this." Haley shook her head, "You can, Haley." He grabbed hold of her hand, "I know you can."

"Please... Nathan. Don't make me leave you."

"Haley, you have to. You have to do this. You have to save all these people. And if you could save me too, that'd be great." He smiled slightly, trying to reassure her.

Haley wiped the tears from her face, and sighed. She bit her lip and nodded. She knew he was right.

"Oh God."

* * *

"Brooke? Brooke, wake up... Please. Please, wake up..."

Brooke's face was still.

Lucas's voice began to break, "Brooke? Brooke."

* * *

Peyton suddenly felt the cold drift into her body, she felt weak. She wasn't used to feeling weak. All her life she had had to be dependable. Peyton had always had to be strong

_But... Not now..._

Tears trickled down Peyton's cheeks and pooled on the floor, she started to sob.

_I don't want to be brave anymore._

* * *

"It's going to be okay, Haley."

She looked up at him, "You don't know that."

"I do."

He closed his eyes and leaned forward, landing on her lips. He placed one hand on her face, and sighed.

"I'm sorry I keep doing that."

"I thought sorry was off limits?"

She smiled slightly, and leaned in again, she put one arm around the back of his neck, and placed one hand on his chest. Nathan smiled against her lips, and she opened her eyes slowly- the two of them looking at each other. Her eyes were glassy, and she looked down at the bloodstain on his shirt.

"Okay... Please don't go anywhere."

"Oh, I'm not moving."

"You know what I mean..."

"I'm not going anywhere, Haley."

She shut her eyes and pushed her hair back behind her ears.

"Okay. Okay."

"Haley, you need to find help. But if... you get in trouble. Just- Just hide."

Haley nodded,

"And don't stay just because you don't want to leave me. If you can get out, do it. Be safe."

Haley opened her eyes and looked up,

"Be safe, Haley."

Haley got onto her knees, and grabbed hold of Nathan's hand; he held it tightly and she squeezed back, and then let go, running away from him.

_Be safe..._

* * *

Brooke gasped,

"Brooke." Lucas sighed, "Oh thank God."

Brooke smiled, trying to gain her composure.

"Hey, don't look so broody..."

* * *

Nathan stayed crouched down, he couldn't move... He was finding it difficult to breathe.

_What if I never see her again?_

_I have to see her again._

_**

* * *

FB: Peyton's lip was quivering, her eyes were wide as she listened to the news.**_

"_**No, Ellie!"**_

"_**Peyton, it's okay." **_

"_**No, Ellie. There are treatments- There's new medication- They're always discovering new cures. I know you can beat this, I know you can..."**_

"_**Peyton-" Ellie's voice was full of fear and yet a certain calmness, "Peyton, I'm tired. I don't want to fight anymore. I don't want to be sick. I don't want to be bald. I don't want to be skinny."**_

_**Peyton looked down at her lap, her voice came out as a whisper, "But, Ellie..."**_

"_**This won't make sense to you... But, I want to die, Peyton. I want to die. Me. The me that I have always been. Not this version of me. I would rather die, happy, probably rocking out to something awesome and beautiful; than die surrounded by wires, and machines, clinging onto this false hope."**_

_**Peyton inhaled deeply.**_

"_**I do not want to be looked at by doctors who know that my chances are zero, and are acting like I have every chance of walking right out the door. I don't want those fake smiles. I'm sick of them, Peyton." **_

"_**Okay."**_

"_**Okay?"**_

"_**I love you, Ellie. I don't want you to leave me... But I don't want to be the reason you stay. I don't want to be one of those fake smiles." **_

"_**Come here, kid." **_

_**Peyton crept into Ellie's embrace,**_

"_**You're going to be fine." **_

"_**How do you know that?" **_

"_**I let you go once before... And you turned into this amazing woman. I think I can trust my instincts. You will get stronger, and more beautiful, and more amazing. I know that. Don't give up, Peyton."**_

"...Don't give up..."

Peyton sighed, she shut her eyes...

_I'm sorry, Ellie._

_**

* * *

FB: Nathan is much younger, he is lying in bed, asleep. **_

_**Deb walks in, and looks at him for a while. Tears stream from her eyes; and she wipes them away, breathing in deep. **_

_**She leans over his sleeping face, and kisses his forehead.**_

"_**Bye, Nathan. I love you." **_

* * *

"Brooke, I can't lose you. I'm scared."

"I'm scared too, Lucas. It's okay."

"Why are you being so brave?"

_**FB: Brooke was in her room, Victoria was sat opposite from her.**_

"_**I hope you're sorry."**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**You're disgusting."**_

"_**Mom?"**_

"_**Well, what did you expect, Brooke? If you will act that way, like a desperate tramp, boys will treat you that way."**_

"_**Mom, this is not about me sleeping with a boy and him dumping me. He... He-"**_

"_**I don't care what you think he did. The point is, you bring this kind of thing on yourself."**_

"_**Mom, what are you talking about?"**_

"_**Well, look at you, Brooke. You're hardly a 'Clean Teen'."**_

"_**Mom?! How you can you say this kind of thing to me?!"**_

"_**Brooke, you knew what you were doing."**_

"_**No, I didn't, because he attacked me. He did those things to me... I didn't ask him to. Mom, I can't believe you are being like this."**_

"_**Brooke, I am just being realistic."**_

"_**No, you're being a bitch."**_

_**Brooke received a hard slap across the face, she gasped.**_

"_**Don't you ever speak to me like that, again. You want to act like a whore and sleep around, that's fine. But do not treat yourself like the Virgin Mary when it backfires."**_

"_**I am not perfect, Mom. But I know the difference between right and wrong. I know when I haven't done anything. And you cannot treat me like this!!"**_

"_**You don't like it, get out!!"**_

"_**Mom!"**_

"_**I said, GET OUT, BROOKE!"**_

_**Brooke's eyes were filled with tears as she grabbed a jacket and slammed the door behind her.**_

"I have to be."

_

* * *

I know what I have to do._

_I have to be with her._

_I have to be near her._

_She has to know that I love her._

Jake tentatively started to shuffle across the floor, his shoe squeaked and he bit his lip for a second.

Nothing happened.

Jake sighed with relief.

_**

* * *

FB: Haley was running through the streets of Tree Hill, her footsteps echoed around her. She felt so lost. **_

_**Her phone vibrated in her pocket. **_

_**She shut her eyes, and breathed deep. Running faster through the cold alleyways and unfamiliar gardens. **_

_**She heard someone shouting in the distance, and she turned to see Jack's silhouette in the distance. **_

_**She felt herself give up.**_

_**Give in.**_

_**She realised that whatever he would do to her, would be so much worse than if she had just stayed.**_

"_**Why didn't I just stay?" she whispered into the darkness, "I am so stupid."**_

_**She stopped, and shut her eyes as she listened to the thumping footsteps drawing closer. **_

"_**Why would you do that?!"**_

_**Haley's eyes shot open and she tensed up her body, **_

"_**What kind of ungrateful bitch are you?!"**_

_**He threw her up against a wall, she felt the cold as her head knocked back on it. Everything became dizzy. His voice was muffled. And she felt the world slow down as his fists pummelled her ribs.**_

_**She shut her eyes, and imagined herself running. **_

_**Away.**_

_**Away from Jack. **_

_**Away from all of this. **_

_**She could practically hear her footsteps on the hard tarmac. She could feel the wind in her hair. The cold raindrops on her face. The fabric of her clothes, clinging to her, keeping her safe and warm.**_

_**... That was the day Haley realised she couldn't win.**_

* * *

Haley's feet pounded against the black tarmac, and her heart beat through her chest. She could feel it through her clothes. She could feel it in the tips of her fingers. Her blood was rushing about her body, making her stronger, faster. Keeping her alive.

She stopped for a second and looked back, she could just make out the slumped figure of Nathan.

_I can do this. Nathan needs me. I can do this._

She pulled her hair back into a pony tail, feeling the perspiration on her forehead as she did it. The breeze hit her and allowed her to breathe for a second.

Her lungs filled with air, and her feet hit the ground again.

This time with more determination.

This was for Nathan.

Lucas held her closer to him, and sniffed in her scent, he smiled as he felt her do the same.

_**

* * *

FB: Peyton is at her computer, Brooke comes in, her face tear-stained and her body shaking.**_

"_**What's wrong?"**_

"_**Can I stay with you tonight?"**_

"_**Of course." Peyton got up and sat down beside Brooke on the bed, "What's happened?"**_

_**Brooke broke down into hard sobs, Peyton put her hand on Brooke's back. Brooke kind of jumped, and Peyton took her hand off.**_

"_**Okay... Okay..."**_

"_**I had a fight with Victoria."**_

"_**What about?"**_

_**Brooke choked back tears, "You know I was at that party last night...?"**_

_**Peyton's face suddenly fell, "Yeah..."**_

"_**I woke up this morning, and I was in an alley. And I couldn't find some of my clothes and I couldn't remember what had happened to me."**_

"_**Oh Brooke..."**_

"_**And now all I'm getting are these flashbacks, and they're like... of this guy, and him holding me down. And I tried to scream. And I couldn't. And I tried to fight back. And I couldn't. I couldn't do anything. And... then I woke up." **_

_**Brooke wept into Peyton's shoulder, Peyton wrapped her arms around her and cradled her. **_

"_**My Brooke... I'm so sorry."**_

_**Brooke couldn't speak.**_

"_**It's okay, Brooke. I love you. And I'll make things better."**_

_**Peyton stroked her hair as her friend cried for hours, Brooke felt the warmth of Peyton's hold. She knew she wasn't going to let her go. This is what she wanted from her mum. Why didn't her mum love her? She was meant to. **_

"_**I'll protect you, B. Davis."**_

_

* * *

I have to be with her._

He placed his hands on the floor, and slightly lifted himself up, placing himself just a few centimetres closer to her. But it was something. The miles that seemed to stretch between them were slowly but surely getting smaller. He needed to touch her. He needed to hold her. To be with her. To tell her he was going to be there.

_She needs to know I haven't gone anywhere. _

Jake was closer now, just a few feet stood between them.

Jake gasped as a gunshot went off.

_Was that at me?_

_A warning?_

He looked, and saw the smoke rise up. It wasn't for him. He sighed deeply,

_Oh God..._

He edged closer and closer. Shuffling along the floor so quietly, so subtly.

If he reached out, stretched out into the oblivion, maybe he could touch her. He could stroke her hair, her skin. He could cradle her in his arms.

He moved his body the last foot, and peered over Peyton's hair to see her milky-white face now stained red.

_Oh, Peyton..._

* * *

Haley's back pressed against the rough wall as she caught her breath. She looked through the large windows, and tried to see anyone that looked like they could help.

A hooded figure swept in front of the window, and she crept back behind the wall. She watched as he shot innocent people, and she thought of how scared they must all be.

Her pulse raced.

She knew she had to keep moving.

She wasn't helping anyone now.

She wasn't helping Nathan.

* * *

He reached out and touched her matted hair. He stroked it, gently. She didn't move.

"Please..." Jake whispered. "Oh, God. Please."

Peyton gasped, "Don't touch me."

Jake's hand flinched back.

Tears streamed down Peyton's cheeks,

"Don't touch me... Don't touch me."

_**

* * *

FB: The younger Nathan wakes up and rubs his eyes, **_

_**Dan is sat in a chair in his room.**_

"_**Dad?"**_

"_**Good morning, son."**_

"_**Dad, what are you doing in here?"**_

"_**Your mom told me to tell you goodbye."**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Your mom left, Nathan." **_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**She couldn't take care of you anymore. You were too much for her. She told me you were a bad son. And, well, you drove her away."**_

_**Nathan's eyes were teary,**_

"_**Now, I'm only telling you this because I love you, Nathan. I want you to be better. I want you to be a good son. I wish you were a good son. Then your mom would be happier, I wouldn't be alone. But hey, we just have to grow from these things."**_

_**Nathan's face was so confused: how could his mom just leave him? What had he done?**_

"_**Now, get up."**_

_**Dan's face was like stone. **_

"_**Get up."**_

_**Nathan was still struggling to come to terms with the news. He was frozen.**_

_**Dan walked over to the bed, and pushed Nathan out of it. **_

"_**When I tell you to do something, you do it." **_

"_**I'm sorry, Dad."**_

"_**You may have drove your mother away, but you won't do the same to me. You will do as I say, when I say it, and if I hear one word out of you, I will make you sorry. Do you understand?"**_

_**Nathan nodded,**_

_**Dan's trademark smile returned to his face, "Now get dressed, son. Breakfast's downstairs."**_

Nathan realised how alone he was, he was suddenly very aware of the silence. It took over his thoughts.

_What if she doesn't come back?_

_What if I drove her away? _

* * *

"Peyton..." Jake's voice was full of desperation,

She was meek and vulnerable, her voice was raspy, "Don't..."

Jake's eyes were glassy as he tried to comfort her, "Peyton, it's okay."

_Oh God... Please leave me alone._

"Please-"

"Peyton, it's Jake."

She opened her eyes, "Jake?"

Jake couldn't believe how great it felt to hear her say his name again.

"Peyton, it's okay. I'm here."

Peyton's face was just a weak smile, she sniffed.

_He's here._

"You're here."

"I'm here."

* * *

Nathan grimaced as the pain seared through him. He put one hand on the ground, and tried to stabilise himself as his body shook uncontrollably. Blood dripped from his side and onto his hand.

_As long as she's okay..._

_Haley's okay._

_She's going to live. _

_It's all going to be okay. _

_Haley's alive._

* * *

"Jake..."

Peyton's eyes shut, and her face was completely still.

"Peyton. Peyton. No..." Jake whispered, "Peyton."

Jake took a hold of Peyton and pulled her closer to him; he moved the two of them close to the wall. He clutched her close to him, resting her head on his chest, and holding her tightly. He rested his chin on her head.

_**FB: Jake is sat in hospital; Jenny is in a small bed next to him, he is resting his head on his arms which are on the bed. **_

_**A nurse walks in, Jake sits up, rubbing his face.**_

"_**Hey." The nurse offered a comforting smile,**_

"_**Hi." **_

"_**You look exhausted."**_

"_**I feel it." Jake smiled.**_

"_**You ever think of going home?"**_

"_**I sleep even less there." He laughed a little and looked down at Jenny, he smiled, "I like being close to her."**_

_**The nurse smiled, and checked Jenny over, **_

"_**Hey, you want to hold her?"**_

"_**I can- I can do that?"**_

"_**I think it'll be good for her." The nurse picked up Jenny and gave her to him; he held her close, breathing in her scent. He sniffed, and tried to turn away from the nurse.**_

_**The nurse looked at him, and smiled. She knew he was overwhelmed, "I'll give you two a few moments."**_

_**Jake nodded, still hiding his face.**_

_**Jake held Jenny even tighter, **_

"_**Hey, baby..."**_

_**Jenny cooed with delight, Jake laughed at her bright face. **_

"_**I love you, Jenny."**_

_**What felt like days passed, and the nurse came back in to find a sleeping Jake cradling a sleeping Jenny. He woke up and looked down on her and smiled,he noticed the nurse was looking at him, **_

_**"See? I told you I like being close to her..."  
**_

* * *

Haley realised how scared she was, her legs began to shake as she kept running.

_I have to keep going._

She listened out for the sirens in the distance,

_I can tell them where the people are... I can show them how to get to them._

_I can save Nathan. _

She hid behind a wall, as she tried to work out where to go next.

* * *

"I'm meant to be brave for you, not the other way around."

"It's okay. It's probably one of those things... You know, one of those things that are harder to watch."

"Brooke, stop being so rational."

Brooke smiled, "What can I say? I guess this is where that intelligence I've been saving for a rainy day kicks in."

Lucas laughs slightly,

She shuts her eyes, "Well, it was due."

Lucas laughs again,

"Hey, you're not supposed to agree with that."

* * *

Haley could see the scared crowds of people, the mothers trying to comfort their children, the lovers trying to comfort each other. And then she saw people like herself... Alone. Taking comfort in the kind smiles of strangers. Looking out for each other in these bleak times. She knew she had to save them.

She went to run, when she saw something. She stopped.

Someone was looking at her.

_Oh, no._

* * *

"Brooke, please stop making me laugh..."

"Why?"

"This is not the time to laugh."

Brooke took hold of his hand, "I think it's the only real time to laugh."

"Brooke, stop talking like that. Like you're gonna die in a minute. I can't let you die. I don't want you to die."

"I'll try not to..." She smiled, "...For you."

* * *

He raised the gun and pointed it at her, she tried to run, but her feet were stuck to the floor.

_Come on... Come on, Haley._

Her legs started to move, she ran.

The glass of the window shattered, and she covered her face as she carried on running. Gunshots still fired at her.

* * *

Jake laid his legs out flat and rested her head on them, lying her down, and taking a hold of her hand. He put his hand on her forehead and brushed the hair from it. He stroked the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Peyton."

There was a gunshot in the distance, and Jake flinched.

"It's funny..."

Jake's eyes were wide as he looks down at Peyton, her eyes were shut.

"What is?"

Jake held his breath as he waited for an answer,

_Did I- Did I imagine that?_

"We hope and pray that the gun isn't pointed at us..." Peyton took a deep breath, "But really that just means we're hoping... and we're praying... that it's pointed at someone else."

Jake looked out at the terminal and saw how much emptier it was than when they had arrived,

"We're hoping other people die..."

Jake shut his eyes,

"...Just so it's not us."

Jake continued to stroke her hair,

"We don't care who. We don't care about their families... Or their husbands... or wives. We don't care about how much money they've got... We don't care."

Peyton opened her eyes and stared at the white ceiling.

"As long as it's not us."

_

* * *

I can do this._

_**Jack's face above her,**_

"_**You're pathetic, Haley James."**_

Haley carried on running, while the shots fired at her.

* * *

Jake breathed in deep, "That's not true."

Peyton closed her eyes and listened to him speak,

"You proved that, Peyton."

Peyton lightly scoffed,

"You saved people. You cared about other people. You knew the gun would be pointed at you, and you still ran. You still did it."

Jake's eyes filled with tears,

"I nearly lost you, Peyton. I don't even know you and yet I still know how huge a loss that would have been to my life. You're- You're amazing."

Peyton looked up at him, and then rested her face onto his leg more.

"I love you, Peyton."

* * *

Nathan could hear it in the distance: the shots, the glass shattering.

"Oh God..."

_It can't be her. _

_It can't be her. _

_It can't be her._

_It just can't be.  
_

_Oh God, it's her._

_Please, be okay..._

Tears streamed down his face,

_It's all my fault._

* * *

"Jake?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you for not leaving..."


	8. Ch 8: Take Me Away

**Author's Note: This was originally going to be updated just before the final chapter. But... I have a lot of people that I know want to know what happens. Unfortunately, this chapter doesn't answer those kind of questions. BUT it's a little filler. It's not really anything. It's just... Well, I'll let you read it. But, erm, it's not about plot, it's about character... and it all leads up to the final chapter, which is coming. VERY soon.**

**As always, comments are appreciated. ^_^ In fact, LOVED. **  
_  


* * *

Peyton watched the streets below from her bedroom window, the tarmac stretched towards the end of her world. _

_Her eyes followed the cars as they left her street, getting further and further away until they were nothing. _

_She walked back into her room and let her delicate, white hands trace along the top of her records till they found her record player. She smiled as she turned the volume up- letting the sound fill the room, until she could do nothing but breathe in the melodies and let them fill her insides._

_---_

_Brooke was knelt on a white beach; her long, flowing dress wrapped around her form and holding her tightly. _

_She picked up the sand and let it fall through her hands. _

_The world had stopped._

_The world was silent. _

_Time was nothing._

_She looked out at the water, the sunlight bouncing off of it and back onto her beautiful face. She basked in the golden streams and stood up, her feet itched with anticipation._

---

_Haley stood at the edge..._

_The edge of everything really..._

_Before her was an expanse of cool, grass; she sighed to herself and reached out, tentatively fingering the long blades. Her hand lingered on the edge of one, letting it slice into her skin, she lifted the finger to her lips and sucked in the crimson, metallic taste. She smiled._

_---_

_Peyton floated downstairs, the music clinging to her- feeding off of her as much as she did it. _

_She waited, her body tense with longing._

_There it was. The shadow passing over her door._

_She walked towards it, hesitantly; pausing at the door, and running her hand up the cool wood. She sighed, and rested her face on it, lingering in the moment. Hovering between now and what was to come. _

_She reached down and twisted the handle, she smiled as the light of outside hit her face._

_He stepped in and she entwined herself around his body; as her lips crashed onto his, he closed his eyes, taking her in his arms. _

_She removed herself from him, and smiled as she noted the confusion on his face._

_Shutting the front door, and leaning against it, she breathed in deep._

"_Jake..."_

_He pressed his lips against hers, swallowing in everything that needed to be said between them._

_**I'm yours.**_

_---_

_Brooke walked into the water, the sand and water mixing between her toes; she grimaced, the cold shocking her system, and then she stopped and embraced it._

_She bit her lip, the salt from the air, resting gently on it and then being pushed into her mouth. _

_She licked her lips, and crouched down, gliding her hands through the water._

_**I'm free.**_

_---_

_Haley ran through the fields of lilac flowers, smiling to herself. She looked up into sun and closed her eyes, letting the breeze kiss her skin._

_She ran her fingers through her hair and smoothed down her clothes._

_**I'm ready.**_

_---_

_Peyton closed her eyes and felt Jake breathe in her scent; she smiled and tears ran down her face._

"_Hey... What's the matter?" _

_Peyton looked up and ran her fingers through his hair till they sat at the base of neck._

_Without meeting his eyes, she whispered. "I missed you."_

_Jake smiled and kissed the tears from her face, he gently lifted her onto him; she wrapped her legs around his waist and buried her face into his neck._

"_I never left you..."_

_---_

_Brooke let the cool of the water penetrate her skin, her hands turned pale in the water and she resisted the urge to bring them out. She closed her eyes and lowered herself into the water, her dress tangling itself about her legs._

_She felt the warmth of someone else as they took hold of her hand. And she looked up to meet the soft stare of Lucas._

"_Hey, pretty girl."_

_She looked away, and then back at him, she leant back into the water- her face going under. She let the pacifying nature of it wash over the entirety of her. She watched him through the weeds that slowly covered her face, and then raised herself from the water. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he lifted her out of the water._

"_Take me away."_

_---_

_Haley felt a safe yet firm pull on her arm, and she fell into the damp and loving touch of the flowers. With a gentle crash, she landed on him, her eyes took in all of his loving gaze. She raised her hand to his skin, and stroked his neck. _

"_Hey Hales..."_

_She smiled as she lifted herself onto the ground beside him, his hands tracing circles on her thighs. She frowned, and sat up facing him, looking down at her legs. _

_She smiled._

_Before her lay pure, unharmed, undamaged skin. _

_No scars. No cuts. No bruises. No burns. _

_Her eyes filled with tears that spilled out onto her cheeks; Nathan leaned forward and wiped them, running his fingers through her hair and bringing her closer to his chest._

"_You're perfect."_

---

The world was a blur as Haley ran, the glass was slicing at her clothes and face.

But still she ran.

For Nathan.

Everything was for Nathan.

_I'm not ready. I'm not ready to die. I'm not ready to never see him again.  
_


	9. Ch 9: You, Strange As Angels

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, and the lyrics featured within this chapter are from 'The Cure' again... **

**Author's Note:**

**So here it is, the final chapter of "Code Silver". I want to take this opportunity to thank EVERYONE who read this. Everyone who commented. As you know, this is my first ever fic. And Well... you guys made me feel great about it. I've already started on my new one... It starts a little more light-hearted, but has a lot of drama... But hey, let's finish this one first =D haha.**

**Okay, so like I said, this is the final one. I want it to be really emotional. Sweet. Sad. Everything that I have grown to love about OTH itself and tried to instil in my own writing. I hope you like it. I hope it's not uber-anti-climatic or anything. This chapter is really about dealing with the actual situation itself (so Michael and the hostage-situation); but also, it's about... well, the characters. Why else do we watch this show? Read these fics? Devote our lives to this... If not for the characters. I guess, this chapter is about bringing it back to the relationships... So there will be a lot of flashbacks. I want to patch up some things that happened in the past that led these characters to this point. But also, I want to show you how they've all grown to love each other. For people that have only known each other for a matter of hours, they seem to have all fallen for each other. And I want to explore that... I want you to love them as much as I do. I want you to feel for these people. And the only way to do that is to just expose them for the raw, vulnerable, humans they are. They are all flawed. But I think you can see why... For me, this show is about the emotions. It's about the people. And I want to get back to that. There's no point me writing something that I would not want to read myself... So, yeah, this is about the people and their life journey. I hope to create some parallels between all of the characters, but this is less about the plot and more about the emotions of the piece. **

**ANYWAYS, I'll let you get on with it... I hope you like it... And if you don't, tell me why... I'd love to know... I want to make it better so that on this next fic. You can love it as well. **

**As sadistic as it makes me sound, I kind of hope you cry... Because I got really caught up in the emotions of this. So I'd like to know if you did too. **

**So here goes nothing... And here goes everything... This is 'Code Silver'.**

* * *

Nathan trembled with fear, doing nothing but listen to the distant shattering, the screams that followed.

Tears traced marks down his face, and collected on his shirt.

"Oh God..."

Nathan felt weak,

_What did I do?_

_Why did I make her go?_

* * *

Peyton felt cold, she smiled but even Jake knew that she was finding it difficult to stay here with him. Her eyes kept glazing over, and she kept losing the strength to stay awake.

"Peyton, keep talking to me."

"What about?"

He smiles, "It doesn't matter."

Peyton sighed, smiling slightly, she knew what he was doing, but deep inside she knew it wouldn't work, "What do you wanna talk about?"

Jake didn't know: hearing Peyton's voice was enough. He felt stronger knowing that she was holding on.

"I- uh, tell me about Brooke. What's Brooke like?"

Peyton smiled, "She's- She's amazing."

"I know someone like that."

Peyton reached down and gripped onto his hand, "She's so much more than me. She's strong. She's beautiful."

Peyton shrugged.

"She's Brooke."

"She's Brooke?"

Peyton smiled, and exhaled, her body going limper with every breath she took. She shrugged again, "She's Brooke."

"Well, I'd like to meet her."

A tear trickled down her face, her breathing became shaky.

_Yeah... _

_She'd have liked to meet you too._

"Peyton?"

_Oh, Brooke... _

"... Yeah."

"Are you okay?"

_No... No, I'm not._

_Oh God, Brooke... Why did I leave you?_

She took a sharp breath, and nodded a little too enthusiastically, like it pained her to hold in her words.

"Peyton, talk to me."

She squeezed her eyes shut, and tried to block him out.

Her breathing was ragged,

_I left her... _

_I left her._

_I left Brooke. _

_I left my friend. I left my family. _

"Peyton?"

"I'm a horrible, horrible person..."

"What?"

"I left my friend... My best friend. My sister... Br- I just- I just left her. And now she's gone... And I don't- I don't know how to live without seeing her, or speaking to her, or just knowing she's there."

* * *

And there was Haley: bruised, cut, broken... but alive.

She was still breathing.

And she had to believe Nathan was too.

* * *

Brooke fidgeted, suddenly hot.

Her skin felt on fire.

"My skin... My skin..."

She was mumbling in some delirium. Lucas watched her, paralysed with the uncertainty of what to do to help.

_COME ON, LUCAS!_

"Brooke? Brooke, what is it?"

"I don't... I don't know..."

Her body started to tremble violently,

"Lucas?" Her eyes were filled with fear, "Lucas? I don't know what's happening to me... What's happening to me?!"

She looked down at her hands, and felt the sweat seep from her. "What the hell is happening to me?!"

She turned to face him, her skin glistened. Her eyes rolled back, and she fainted, crashing to the floor.

"Brooke!"

Lucas began lightly slapping her cheek, "Brooke?! Oh come on, Brooke..."

He leant forward, and breathed for her. His face so desperate. Each push down on her chest, so full of fear.

"Come on... 1, 2, 3, 4..."

He leant forward, and breathed in again.

He stopped for a second, and watched her chest expand and relax. He sighed with relief.

_She's alive._

"Brooke? Brooke, please wake up..."

Nothing.

"Brooke. Brooke. Brooke."

She mumbled.

"Brooke! Come on, Brooke. Say something. Say anything."

Her face was still again.

Tears fell from Lucas's eyes, trickling down his cheek, and landing on her beautiful face.

_Please, Brooke._

His voice cracked, "I need you to say something. Please. Please say something. Oh God, just say something."

Brooke coughed.

Her voice was meek and soft,

"Did you say something?"

_**

* * *

Haley and Nathan are on the bathroom floor, **_

"_**How are you feeling?"**_

"_**Better... Better... With the oxygen and everything..."**_

"_**Yeah, I hear that stuff is good for you."**_

_**She smiled up at him. And then frowned, lowering her face.**_

"_**What's wrong, Hales?"**_

"_**I just- You're..."**_

"_**What?"**_

_**She laughed nervously, "Nothing... I'm sorry..."**_

"_**No, what? Funny... Handsome... Sexy...?" **_

_**She blushed.**_

"_**Oh... Were you really thinking that?"**_

_**She laughed, "No... No. I just- I just... I wanted to thank you."**_

"_**I haven't done much..."**_

"_**I- You know... Yeah... I'll just..." She shut herself up.**_

"_**No, tell me. I'm sorry..."**_

"_**I just- I don't do this... I don't talk to people... I want to thank you for talking to me..."**_

_**Nathan looked at her with confusion. **_

"_**Well, I've loved talking to you..."**_

_**Haley scoffed, "You really- You don't have to say that..."**_

"_**I know I don't... I... really... I don't know how to explain it..." All of Nathan's emotions bubbled to the surface. But he couldn't... He couldn't ruin this.**_

_**Haley looked up at him,**_

"_**So I'm not going to..." He smiled. "I'll leave it."**_

* * *

Jake looked down at this fragile thing and stroked her forehead, she tried to move away but was too weak to.

"Please, don't..."

"Peyton..."

Her eyes averted his gaze. He removed his hand from her, not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable.

"Peyton."

Her eyes stayed fixed on the ceiling,

"Peyton, you can't think like this. This won't help."

_I don't care._

_I don't want to feel better._

"This is grief talking. It's just grief..."

Peyton whispered, her face blank, "I shouldn't be grieving..."

_**Peyton (A younger Peyton) made her way through the crowds of Tree Hill High School, keeping her eyes to the floor. Just trying to get by.**_

_**She flinched when anyone came near her. **_

"_**Freak..." some girl muttered after her. "I thought cheerleaders were known for their tactile nature..." She laughed at Peyton as she walked away.**_

_**Peyton drowned out their voices.**_

_**She didn't want to be touched. **_

_**She didn't want to be spoken to. **_

_**She didn't want to be here.**_

_**Her body was almost on autopilot: her mind was blank, and yet she was still functioning. **_

_**Just barely.**_

"_**Breathe in... Breathe out... Right foot... Left foot... Repeat." **_

_**She ignored the patronising faces that seemed to follow her wherever she went. **_

_**She reached the quad. The cold wind and speckles of rain hit her face, but meant nothing to her.**_

_**It all meant nothing. **_

_**She sat outside at a table, her new sanctuary, and stared down at her hands in her lap.**_

_**More rain came, urging her back inside. But she paid no attention to its advice. She felt the icy raindrops pour down her face; it made a nice change from her own hot tears. **_

"_**Oh... Mom..."**_

_**Brooke was in the cafeteria, at their usual table. She looked around for her friend, knowing the first day back since her mom's death would be hard for her. **_

"_**Hey, have you seen Peyton?" she asked a random student.**_

"_**Uh, I think she's on the quad." They shrugged.**_

"_**What?" Brooke stared at the window, and watched the rain beat down on it. **_

_**She trod the same corridor Peyton just had, looking for her. **_

_**She got to the open doors, and immediately felt the chill in the air. She looked out at the empty area, and saw Peyton sat in the middle. **_

_**She walked towards her, "Sweetie?"**_

_**Peyton looked up, "Hey, Brooke."**_

"_**Hey, Peyton... You gonna come inside?"**_

_**Peyton shook her head, "I don't think so..."**_

_**Brooke paused, and then stepped closer. "Okay, then." She sat beside her.**_

_**Peyton's body shook with cold. **_

"_**You wanna tell me why we're both gonna get pneumonia?"**_

_**Peyton shrugged, "I just can't help but think that my mom's never gonna feel rain again. She'll never feel cold. She'll never feel lonely."**_

_**Brooke nodded, sympathetically, "That's a nice way to think about it, Peyton" **_

"_**Yeah..." She looked down at her lap, "Yeah. But she'll never feel the sun. She'll never feel warm again. She's never gonna hug me, or hold me, or tell me everything's gonna be okay. She's never gonna kiss my dad. And they were happy, Brooke. They were really happy. She's never gonna feel happy again. And I'm worried my dad isn't either..."**_

"_**So you're sat here in the cold?"**_

"_**I just want to feel something... I feel so numb. All the time. I just... I feel numb, you know?"**_

_**Brooke nodded, sympathetically. **_

"_**I know..."**_

_**Peyton smiled slightly. She just liked knowing Brooke was there. **_

_**Brooke shuffled a little closer to Peyton, slowly raising her arms around her. **_

_**Peyton broke down into tears, loud sobs that seemed to fill the empty space around them. **_

"_**Everything's gonna be okay, Peyton..."**_

"I shouldn't be grieving... I should be looking forward to talking to her about this. I should be... Just waiting to go to her, and talk to her about how crazy this all is. I shouldn't be thinking about what I'm gonna tell her parents, or... Oh God, I have to talk to her parents... I shouldn't have to do that! I don't- I don't- I don't know what to-"

She started hyperventilating,

_Oh God, What am I going to do?!_

_Brooke?!_

_Why has this happened?_

_Oh my God._

She writhed in agony, desperately trying to catch her breath. Jake's eyes widened as he stared at the bloodstain slowly expanding, now almost covering her entire shirt.

* * *

Nathan couldn't breathe.

He raised himself to his knees, and fell forward, retching. He stayed there heaving, tears in his eyes. He rubbed his face and tried to stand.

_I don't want her to be alone..._

He fell back to the floor. His bones shaking inside of him.

He had no strength; with every breath he took in, his body grew more tired.

He collapsed to the floor. Slamming his body on the cold concrete, feeling the earth push back.

* * *

Lucas wiped the tears from his face, "Hey, baby..."

"Luke? What's happening to me?"

"I think it was shock."

"Did you- Did you save me?"

He shrugged, and leaned forward, whispering into her ear, "I was a cub scout, Pretty Girl."

Her eyes were still closed, but he saw the warmth return to her face with the slight smile she gave, "Looks like we're perfect for each other..."

"Looks like..."

"Can you hold me, Luke? I know- I know that's totally lame, and Damsel in Distress of me. But I keep getting this urge to run into a light. And I'm thinking you can hold onto me, and keep me here. Keep me with you."

* * *

Haley silenced herself for a second.

She was hidden, at least for a moment.

She sighed.

Sirens sounded in the distance.

_Oh, thank God..._

She followed the sound, peeking around the wall till she saw crowds of policemen.

_Oh..._

* * *

"Peyton..." He breathed out,

"No... No." Peyton tried to get up,

"Peyton." His voice was stern, he managed to find strength in his fear. "Peyton, stop."

Peyton was in a different place: all the pain that she felt had vanished, and now all that was left was a blind panic. She could see nothing but the utter failure she felt as a friend.

She scrambled about, trying to escape. But deep inside this hot, white terror she knew she was trapped.

"Peyton!" His voice was quiet, but firm.

Jake leant forward, and pulled her close to him.

She was still.

She was safe.

Her back was pressed up against his chest, his legs were around her, holding her tight.

He held her tightly, and sighed deeply; he nuzzled into her neck, resting his chin on her shoulder.

He started to whisper, "Peyton, you don't get to freak out. Panicking won't help. You have to be strong."

Her eyes were closed, her voice weak, "I can't... I can't... I can't do this, Jake."

She went to get up again, her mind still a blur; but Jake's hands were around her shoulders, he gently pulled her towards him again. "Shhh..."

* * *

She started walking. Closer and closer to the people who were going to save her.

Save Nathan.

Her legs began to shake.

_COME ON, HALEY. _

_COME ON._

She saw someone and waved.

The policemen all stopped and held their guns at her.

"No wait, you don't... You don't understand!"

"Just freeze!"

"Please... People need your help."

_Please..._

"Just stop, lady!! Just stop!!"

"NO! You have to save them!"

A detective looked up,

"Wait a second! WAIT! Put down your guns..."

They all stopped and watched him for a second, lowering their guns. He walked towards her...

Haley's voice was strong despite the fact that it was wavering, "Please... You need to save them."

"Okay, okay..."

"Please..." Tears streamed from her face.

"Are you hurt?"

Haley shook her head, stumbling towards him, "Please, you need to save them."

"How did you get out?"

She pointed, "That way... That's where the... the... the- I don't know who he is... But he's-"

She looked up at him, her eyes conveying all the death and destruction that she had witnessed.

He nodded, solemnly.

_I feel so weak._

His eyes stayed fixed on her as she walked towards him.

"You're a brave girl."

She shook her head. _I'm nothing..._

_I'm nothing if I didn't save him..._

She started to sob.

"Ma'am?"

"Please, you need to help them... You need to help Nathan."

His voice was hushed, "Of course we will..."

Haley stumbled back, she felt nauseous, the exhaustion had finally caught up with her.

The detective caught her and led her on the ground.

"Can I get an oxygen mask over here?!"

"_**Yeah, I hear that stuff is good for you..."**_

Haley smiled weakly.

* * *

Peyton took in a deep breath and stopped, she reached up and felt for his hand. She laced her fingers around his, and pulled his hand towards her stomach. She turned her head, and rested on his chest, inhaling deeply. Jake took his hand from hers for a second and looked down, he saw it was now stained. He sighed, and clasped onto hers again, tightly. He could hear her gently sobbing into his t-shirt.

His face still buried close to hers, "I think- I mean, I know- Okay..." He sighed, and breathed in her scent for a second. "I love you..." He looked up, and his eyes were glassy, he sniffed. "I love you..." he said again. "I know I've said that before... It's not new. But I do..."

She groaned, lightly.

"I love you- There I go, saying it again." He laughed nervously, "And I'm not saying this because I think you're gonna die. I'm not saying this so I don't have any regrets. I'm not saying this so that you'll say it back, and in our last few hours, we knew we were both loved."

Peyton raised her chin, opening her eyes, and staring into the crowds. Jake still spoke into her neck, the warmth of him seemed to breathe life into her again.

"I'm not saying it because I _have_ to."

He ran his other hand onto the back of her neck, and stroked the top of her spine.

"I'm not saying it because I have to. Because there won't be another chance. I'm not saying this because I have to. I am saying this, because I want to. And I want you to fight, Peyton. I need you to fight."

She nodded and twisted herself, so that she was now curled up in between his legs, sitting upright and leaning on his chest. Her hand caressed his shirt as she rumpled it between her fingers, and allowed herself to take in everything about him for a second. She smiled softly.

"I'll try."

* * *

Nathan was led on the ground, he looked up into the sky, watching it turn to dusk. He felt the world spin beneath him. He was suddenly so connected to it all.

_**Haley and Nathan, on the bathroom floor.**_

"_**So, how much did you hate me when we first met?" **_

"_**I didn't hate you!"**_

"_**Oh, I saw that look in your eyes... hate... HATE..." He smiled.**_

"_**I was just... pissed off..." **_

_**He looked mock-shocked, "Haley, you cursed..."**_

"_**Yeah..." She looked down, "Sorry..."**_

"_**No. It's just- It's cute. It doesn't seem right coming out of that sweet mouth of yours..."**_

_**She pushed the hair back from her face, she was smiling, but so embarrassed.**_

"_**I mean. I just- I mean, you seem quite innocent... You don't seem like the kind to swear..."**_

_**He sat there, humiliated. **_

"_**I'm s-"**_

"_**Don't be..."She smiled, comfortingly, "It was... Nice..."**_

"_**It was?"**_

"_**Well, you said my mouth was sweet... That's nice..." She shrugged.**_

_**He smiled, "It's true..." His face dropped slightly, "No, I'm sorry... I shouldn't. I shouldn't comment on you- on your mouth when... you have a boyfriend."**_

"_**Are you blushing, Nathan?" She smiled.**_

"_**I- I don't blush. I'm not a blusher."**_

"_**Ah, you're just a closeted blusher."**_

"_**I... I don't blush."**_

"_**Well, someone needs to tell your face that..."**_

_**She laughed, and her whole body relaxed.**_

"_**You're beautiful, you know that..."**_

"_**What?" She looked away, embarrassed.**_

"_**You know what I said..." **_

_**He always managed to do that look. That look that was so firm, and yet loving at the same time. That made her feel safe. Protected. Not scared.**_

"_**You're not so bad yourself..."**_

"_**Why, thank you, Haley."**_

_**He laughed at how uncomfortable she was. But this laugh was different than what she was used to, Jack liked to humiliate her. He liked to make her squirm. Nathan was more in awe at how she could be so shocked.**_

"_**Okay, stop... Stop looking at me..." She laughed, pretending to hide behind her arms. **_

"_**What?" He laughed. "You want me to stop looking at you?"**_

"_**Just..." She chuckled, "Yeah... I don't- You've made a big deal about my face now. I feel all self-conscious."**_

"_**I call you beautiful and you feel self-conscious?"**_

_**Haley's face was anxious, "I- I'm sorry. I didn't- I'm very... I'm gl- I mean, I'm not... Thank you for saying it."**_

_**Nathan sensed her sudden attack of nerves, "Shh..." **_

_**She stopped and looked up at him. **_

"_**When I say you're beautiful, I'm not looking to make you uncomfortable. Make you shutdown. I just want you to know that you're beautiful... I just want you to know that. I want you to know it so that you know that I'm not leering at you. I'm not checking you out when you're not looking. I'm seeing you for this sweet, amazing person. I'm really looking at you, and I'm really seeing you. And I'm thinking you're beautiful. I want you to know that when I look at you, I'm thinking you're beautiful. I have a feeling you don't get told that enough."**_

"_**I've never been told that." She admitted.**_

"_**Well, there you go. You don't get told it enough." He paused, pained, "Jack doesn't tell you?"**_

_**Jack's face flashed before her eyes: "You're a damn ugly bitch, Haley James... You don't deserve me." **_

"_**Er... No."**_

_**Nathan sighed, "You don't get told it enough..." **_

_**Nathan looked down at their hands, they were touching slightly. He slowly raised his little finger, and delicately stroked hers with it. He watched her face react to it. She looked down. **_

_**She didn't say anything.**_

_**She didn't smile.**_

_**But she didn't pull away.**_

* * *

Without saying a word, Lucas gently pulled her onto him.

"Ow..."

"Oh God, I'm sorry, Brooke. What did I do?"

"No, it's my chest. My chest hurts."

She breathed in as much as she could, but her chest just felt so shallow. She patted her chest, coughing.

The mascara trails glistened again, as she started to cry, "Why? Why has this happened? What did I do?"

"What?"

"What did I do to deserve this?"

_**Brooke is outside a house party, she is sipping from a cup.**_

_**Bevin walks out, **_

"_**Bevin! Where are you going?"**_

"_**I'm going home, Brooke."**_

"_**Oh, let me just grab my purse, and I'll come with you."**_

"_**No... I..." She looked back, at the guy who was smiling at her and walking up to the two of them, "I kinda want to go with Josh..."**_

"_**Oh." Brooke smiled, cheekily. "Oh, I see... Go Bevin."**_

"_**You sure you don't mind?"**_

"_**Hey, who am I to stand in the way of true love?"**_

_**She waved at the two of them and watched them walk away before turning back into the party. She just wanted to go home. She was so over this scene.**_

_**She pushed her way through the drunken crowds and up the stairs into the bedroom where all the coats were.**_

_**There was a couple making out amongst the coats, and she awkwardly reached around them to grab her purse. **_

"_**Sorry, guys..."**_

_**She stepped out and saw the guy she'd been smiling at for most of the evening. **_

"_**Hey..."**_

"_**Hi." She smiled.**_

_**She straightened her clothes and made her way back through the party. And outside. She felt the cool breeze hit her face, and wake her up. She fumbled through her bag, feeling for her phone. She dialled the number, walking away from the house as she did so.**_

"_**Hey."**_

"_**Hey, P. Sawyer."**_

"_**And how's my favourite party girl?"**_

"_**Partied out. I just want to go home."**_

_**Peyton pulled back the covers to the warm bed she had just been ready to fall into, and smiled, "So I'll wait up for you?"**_

"_**Do you mind?"**_

_**She laughed, "Nah. Course not."**_

_**Brooke smiled, "I should be there any time soon."**_

"_**No problem. Hey, you're not drinking and driving are you?"**_

"_**No, I didn't drink..."**_

"_**Well, Brooke. If I didn't know my best friend's voice, I'd say this was an imposter."**_

"_**I'm tired of the whole thing, to be honest."**_

"_**Sure..."**_

"_**So you really don't mind?"**_

"_**No, I'll be waiting. See you in a bit."**_

"_**Yeah. Bye."**_

_**The two hung up, and Brooke reached into her pocket for her car keys.**_

"_**Hey, baby..."**_

_**She turned and saw that guy again."**_

"_**Sorry to disappoint but... I'm off."**_

"_**Oh no, so early?"**_

"_**Afraid so .I got a better offer."**_

_**She smiled at the thought of the comfort and friendship that awaited her.**_

"_**Better than me?"**_

_**She smirked, "Yeah. But I bet you thought that was impossible, didn't you?"**_

_**The guy chuckled, "It's just a new one, is all."**_

"_**Well, I guess I'll be seeing you... Go get yourself one of the cute, young ones... I'm sure that tattoo you've been parading around will impress them." **_

_**She rolled her eyes, and went to get into her car.**_

"_**Hey. I'm not-" She felt him pressed up against her, "I'm not finished with you, baby..."**_

"_**Hey." She shrugged him off, "You don't get to decide that."**_

"_**I don't make the rules."**_

_**He pressed himself harder against her, breathing heavily on her face. **_

"_**Hey, just back off." She tried to wriggle free, but he was too strong. **_

"_**Listen, you brought this on yourself when you dressed like that."**_

"_**What?! Just get off of me!"**_

_**She felt his hand about her throat as she tried to run, he pulled her back towards him, twisting her arm so that she had no choice but to walk with him. He took her to a cold alleyway, throwing her back against the wall. He held himself on top of her.**_

"_**No! Please, stop! JUST STOP!"**_

_**Her voice was raspy and weak. She kicked and struggled.**_

"_**You asked for this..." He whispered.**_

"_**GET OFF!"**_

_**She felt the glass shards on the ground grind into her skin. **_

_**He slipped his thumb up her skirt, and around the waistband of her underwear, pulling it down. **_

"_**No!"**_

_**Brooke felt the hot tears sting her cold face. Every kiss on her neck pinched at her flesh. **_

"_**No... Please..."**_

"_**I like it when you fight back, honey..."**_

_**Brooke heard her phone vibrate on the ground somewhere near her head. She bit her lip as she thought of how close she was to help. But he had her arms pinned down. **_

_**The phone continued to echo into the silence. **_

_**Peyton paced her room, fidgeting nervously. **_

_**The voicemail. Again.**_

"_**Hey, B. Davis. I know, I know. Three messages in five minutes I sound like scary mom or something. But it's been a while... I don't mind waiting up. It's not that. I'm just- I'm worried. Could you call me?"**_

_**Still the phone shuddered on the hard concrete.**_

_**He grunted. He looked up, and reached forward hurtling the phone into the silence.**_

_**With one arm free, she reached up and grabbed a hand of his hair, yanking it hard.**_

"_**Dumb bitch!"**_

_**He slammed her head to the ground, leaving her dizzy. His face shifted in and out of focus,**_

"_**...You asked for this..."**_

Brooke's face was suddenly devoid of everything.

"I did this." Brooke whispered into the room. "I asked for this...

...I always ask for it."

_**

* * *

In the airport, before the shooting had begun, Peyton and Jake were sat, just content in each other's company. She sighed and leaned across his crossed legs, going to pick up her bag. Her t-shirt rode up and he tilted his head and looked at her milky, white skin just at the base of her spine.**_

_**His brain almost shut off, he was mesmerised by her beauty. All he could think about was her skin, her beautiful eyes, her smile, the blonde curls that he could see bouncing off of her shoulders, and around her neck.**_

_**She turned back and realised how awkward the situation was, "Sorry..." She laughed nervously, and pulled her bag back with her.**_

"_**Oh." Jake cleared his throat, "No problem."**_

_**The two smiled at each other, their chemistry thick in the air. **_

_**They both went to speak at the same time, cutting each other off, **_

"_**Oh. You go..."**_

_**Jake smiled, "No, you go."**_

_**She hushed her voice and leant into him, "Uh, I can't- I can't... I can't remember what I was going to say." She laughed, and shrugged her shoulders adorably. **_

_**He couldn't help but smile at her.**_

"_**Sorry." **_

"_**That's alright... I can't remember what I was going to say." He paused, "That's how interesting it was."**_

_**Peyton laughed, "I guess we're meant to be. No one else will ever care for our half-finished conversations."**_

_**She lightly placed her hand on his thigh, both of them realised and she pulled her hand away quickly. **_

_**They both laughed nervously, making eye contact and then quickly looking away. **_

* * *

Haley lay, panting on the tarmac as people rushed to put a blanket around her and an oxygen mask around her.

She watched the detective as he spoke to other policemen. He pointed over to where Haley had come from, and the guy nodded and went to walk in that direction.

Haley shook off the people around her, "Wait!"

She staggered over, "I want to come with you!!"

"No, you need to stay here. You're not strong enough."

"I'm fine."

"You're barely standing..."

"I'm fine."

"You're not coming with us."

"Please. I need to see Nathan. I need to see he's alive. He was hurt."

The detective looked her up and down, as Haley tried to stay upright. "No, I really don't think it's a good idea."

"I don't care." Her voice was strong. "I'm coming with you."

"Someone take hold of her."

"No... NO!!"

A policeman took hold of her by the shoulders and she fought against him, kicking and flailing her arms. "NO!! PLEASE!! Please..." Her eyes were full of tears, "Please..."

"Come on, team."

They all turned to leave.

"NO!! Think of it from a pragmatic perspective. I- I- I know where you need to go... You can guess, you'll get there but I _know_ where you need to go! I KNOW!! And I can get you there quicker! You could get there quicker!"

He stopped and looked at her for a second, he nodded. The policeman let go of her, and she ran forward.

"You stay close to me..."

* * *

"You didn't do anything... That is a sick bastard out there. A bastard who is killing people indiscriminately, and without regret. You are nothing to do with this. You are amazing. Who you are... is nothing to do with this." Lucas whispered into Brooke's ear.

The pain stabbed through her again,

"Oh God... It hurts. It hurts so much." She coughed and spluttered. "No... No..."

"No?"

She turned to face him, "I can't... I won't- I'm not going to do this."

She raised her hand, tentatively and shut her eyes quickly as her blood dampened her shirt.

"Brooke. Stop. You're in pain..."

"Shh..."

* * *

Nathan stayed looking up at the sky. He couldn't watch himself bleed to death, he couldn't stare out into the empty airport. He could look up at the sky, he could hope and pray that wherever Haley was, she was safe and... happy.

She was free from Jack at least.

Tears ran down his face, making him cold.

"_**I need to know I saved you, Haley."**_

Nathan swallowed hard, but the tears still came.

"_**...I need to know I saved you..."**_

He looked down at his wrists, and the sight of Haley's own burnt, scarred wrists flashed before his eyes. He inhaled deeply, barely able to catch his breath.

He lightly ran his fingers back through his hair, and saw Haley's being tugged on by Jack.

He tentatively stroked at his sore body, and imagined Haley's skin broken and bruised beneath her clothes.

_I didn't save her. _

_I failed._

"I'm so sorry, Hales..."

* * *

Brooke opened her eyes again, "I'm not doing this, Lucas." She raised her hand to his face, and stroked his jaw line lovingly. He watched her, knowing all the strength it was taking her not to cry.

Lucas' eyes were wide as her lips landed on his. Her thumb delicately felt his skin. She raised the other hand, and placed it on his other cheek.

She pulled away and smiled at him.

She gently stroked around his eyes, and then lightly rubbed the bloodstain on his forehead.

The pain shot through her again, she bit her lip down hard.

Lucas' face dropped, "Br-"

"No..."

Again, she kissed him. Drowning out all his worry.

"I don't want to do that..."

"Brooke, it's okay if you're scared."

"I'm not scared. I'm not going to be scared. No... It's not happening like this... I'm not dying when I'm scared..."

"You're not dying at all. Come on-"

"No. It's not... I'm not dying scared. I don't want to talk about what's coming." She looked down at her lap, and then back up into his eyes, "In my last moments, I just-"

She tilted her head to one side, smiling at how determined he was to hold onto the dream that she wasn't going anywhere, and looked up at him,

"I just want to feel whole..."

* * *

Peyton lay curled in Jake's arms, breathing shallowly. Her eyes were shut, but Jake knew she was still with him. He just knew it. He felt it.

He pushed her hair back and tucked it behind her ears; leaning in and whispering,

"I saw you today... And you're- you're beautiful. I- I saw you laugh. And I was hooked- I was hooked on you. I'm hooked on you, Peyton."

A tear trickled down his face, and he wiped it as quickly as it came.

"Isn't that ridiculous?" He laughed, "I've known you all of a few hours... A few terrifying hours... Hours that I will always remember. I'll never forget today. And it won't be the guy that's been holding a gun for all those hours that'll make me remember. It'll be you. You are why I'll remember today. Because today I met you. Today, I saw you laugh. And I'm hooked on you, Peyton."

* * *

Footsteps echoed in the distance,

_What was that?_

_Did I imagine that?_

He faded in and out of consciousness.

Haley saw him, laying still.

"Oh, God..."

"Is that him?"

She nodded, wiping the tears from her face. Her feet picked up pace and she started to run.

"Hey, wait!"

But his voice was a blur.

Her feet pounded hard.

"Come back!"

She ignored him, and carried on running. The air was cold on her face, hitting her like tiny needles.

_**Haley's feet hit the tarmac loudly as she ran from Jack. **_

_**Tears dripped from her face, and she choked back sobs.**_

Haley only got faster as she got closer to him.

_**Her hair whipped around her face. **_

She suddenly slowed down. Looking at him.

_Please._

_Please move._

_Please, Nathan._

_Be alive._

* * *

Peyton had been silent for a while now, but Jake thought it best to let her rest.

She moaned softly, "I think The Cure saved my life..."

He smiled a little bit, raising one eyebrow, "Yeah...?"

She nodded, "Mm."

"How so?"

She shrugged, she didn't want to explain it.

"_**So you're a fan of The Cure, huh?"**_

_**Peyton looked confused for a second, and then looked down at her t-shirt, "Maybe..." raising one eyebrow and smiling back at him.**_

_**He laughed, "Can't say I've really heard their music..."**_

_**Peyton dropped her jaw, playfully, pretending to be shocked.**_

"_**You don't know what you're missing..."**_

_**She reached into her pocket, and pulled out her I-Pod, and leaned forward, putting the earphones in his ear. She hovered above him slightly, as she chose the song. **_

'_**Disintegration Street' filled Jake's head. Peyton smiled at him, and then looked down at the screen of her I-Pod. She raised her eyebrows in anticipation, tapping the air as if a drumbeat. She pointed at him, just as the guitar kicked in. He raised one eyebrow, she laughed. "I got it right, didn't I?" He nodded. She laughed again, as innocent as all this seemed, this was Peyton's own version of a love test. **_

_**She closed her eyes, and started to mime the words as they came into Jake's ears. **_

"_**So let's cut the conversation  
And get out for a bit..."**_

_**He watched her in amazement.**_

_**She gently swayed as she looked down at the screen, and then looked up to find him watching her. She rubbed the hair out of her face, totally embarrassed that she had got so into it. **_

_**The music was getting more and more intense, and Peyton watched him with more and more anxiety as to what his opinion would be. **_

_**She carried on miming slightly, perfectly in time with the music.**_

"_**So pull on your hair  
Pull on your pout  
Cut the conversation  
Just open your mouth"**_

_**The music ended, she leaned forward and took out the earphones for him. She wound them up, and then looked at him.**_

_**He smiled.**_

"_**You're a fan of them?!" He said, with disgust.**_

_**Peyton sighed**_

"_**I can see why..."**_

_**She smiled back at him, her eyes wide with excitement.**_

"_**It's the lyrics, right?! They're amazing, aren't they? I mean... I get chills when I really think about them...I get that feeling where I just want nothing more than for them fill me from the inside. It's like somewhere in my chest, you know... You don't know?"**_

_**He loved watching her speak about something she was so passionate; it was the same light that he had seen in her with Brooke. It was sweet. He loved that she loved things so much.**_

_**Jake smiled, "They're great. You have some taste..."**_

"_**Oh," She smiled, one eyebrow raised, "You have no idea, baby..."**_

She moved closer to him, filling any air that they had once had between them.

She raised her chin slightly, and kissed his chest. She didn't have the strength to move any further. It was enough for Jake. It was more than enough.

Her voice was hushed, "I don't care if Monday's blue..."

She sighed deeply, her eyes glassy as she thought of Ellie, "Tuesday's grey and Wednesday too... Thursday I don't care about you... It's Friday, I'm in love..."

Jake rest his chin on her head, remembering lyrics she had poured in before this whole thing started. He closed his eyes, "Monday, you can fall apart..."

She smiled, "Tuesday, Wednesday, break my heart..."

They both sang in hushed bliss, blocking out the fear and the dread and the panic that surrounded them, "Thursday doesn't even start...

It's Friday I'm in love..."

* * *

Nathan groaned.

"Oh thank God..."

Haley stepped closer to him.

"Nathan?"

"Hales?"

She knelt down beside him, stroking his face, "Hey..."

He smiled, and then coughed, choking on blood.

"Oh God, Nathan... It's okay. I got help. I found help."

She wiped the blood from his mouth, and rested her head on his chest. She felt him struggling to breathe, and looked up at him.

She gently kissed his neck, and then his jaw line. "It's gonna be okay."

"I told you you could do it."

She smiled.

"_**You're useless, Haley James. Nothing but a dumb, useless bitch."**_

Nathan groaned as his body ached. Haley delicately put her hands around his side.

"I can't lose you, Nathan. Please, hold on..."

The small crowd of professionals had caught up with them. Haley watched them in fear as they started to work on Nathan.

* * *

"We're going in, men..."

The detective nodded, and the men crawled into the window that Nathan and Haley had escaped from.

---

Jake watched as one of the men walked over to Michael, and whispered into his ear. Michael's face changed to stone.

"Something's happening, Peyton..."

"...Wha- What?" She said, awaking from a state of near-comatose.

"I don't know what... But something's happening."

Peyton looked confused, the room was spinning, she couldn't focus.

"I don't feel so good, Jake..."

---

"I'm feeling better, Luke."

"Really? You're not just lying to make me feel better...?"

"No. I swear."

She meant it, she was suddenly much clearer.

---

"So, who told?!" Michael screamed into the room, "Who the hell told?!?"

He shot into the crowds of families.

"It's over... It's all over..."

He walked over to the phone in the room, and dialled.

"Peyton, did you hear that?"

She nodded weakly.

---

Nathan was being carried back on a stretcher, Haley was walking alongside it, holding his hand.

"We're gonna need to rush, ma'am. Would you mind letting go?"

She nodded, and pulled away.

"No!" Nathan struggled.

"It's okay, Nathan... It's okay." She leant down and kissed him gently on the forehead, and smiling down on him, "I'll be right here... I'll be right alongside you..."

"Please," Nathan sobbed out, the fear finally overcoming him, "Please don't leave me..."

They started walking, Haley looked back into the pit she had escaped from. She silently prayed for all those inside.

---

Michael heard the policemen in the bathroom, despite their best attempts to be silent.

He nodded at the other man with him.

Jake watched them discerningly.

They both held out their guns, and shot at random people.

They raised them to their temples.

Peyton flinched at the shots.

"It's okay..."

Jake watched their bodies thud to the ground.

"It's over..."

---

"What was that?" Brooke asked, her eyes shooting open.

"I don't know..."

"I wanna see..."

"You sure?"

She nodded, and steadily tried to get to her feet. Lucas helped her, gently pulling her from the waist. "You okay?"

She smiled to indicate an answer, and they both stumbled to the doorway of the closet.

They looked out onto the crowds, onto the bodies. Lucas looked down at Brooke and saw her eyes darting through the faces of the people, "I don't see her..."

"She might be hiding..." Lucas said, praying that he was right.

"...Yeah." Brooke replied, desperately trying to believe him.

---

The policemen raced into their terminal, staring in horror at the massacre before them.

"We need you to stay calm..."

"Over here! Please!" Jake called, waving his arms while propping Peyton up.

"Sir! We need you to stay calm!!"

"No, please... You need to help her." A man from the crowds said, "Please, she risked her life for others, you need to help her."

Jake was making his way to his feet, holding Peyton in his arms.

"Jake..." she whispered into his chest, "What about Brooke?"

He looked into the closet Peyton had indicated her friend was earlier.

It was too dark to see anything.

"I don't see anything yet..."

Lucas and Brooke slowly limped their way forward from the dark hole that had so graciously sheltered them for the past few hours.

"Wait..."

Peyton tried to turn her head but was unable to move.

"Sir!" The policeman called out at Lucas, "Sir, we need you to stay still!!"

"She's hurt!" Lucas called back.

"Please!" Brooke wept out, she looked up and saw Jake holding Peyton up. "P. Sawyer!"

Peyton looked up, her face bright.

"B. Davis..." She smiled into Jake's chest. She turned slowly.

Brooke's face dropped, as she saw the blood drip from Jake's arms. "I need to see her..." She tried to walk but fell against the wall.

"Come here, Brooke..."

Lucas took her by the waist and helped pull her towards her best friend.

"Please, take me to her..." Peyton pleaded.

"Of course..."

They moved together slowly, as they shifted through the crowds.

They were within a foot of each other, Brooke reached out, stroking Peyton's hair. She smiled.

Her eyes rolled back and she collapsed into Lucas's arms. "We need some help here!!"

"Brooke?" Peyton muttered, "Brooke?!"

She shuffled out of Jake's arms, and fell to the floor, raising herself to Brooke's height. She put her hands about Brooke's face. "No. Brooke..." Her lip trembled, "Brooke!" She wrapped her arms around Brooke's shoulders, pressing her into her tightly. "Brooke, no..." She sobbed into her hair, feeling Brooke's last breath.

"Brooke!" Peyton screamed out into the terminal. Her own voice screamed back at her through echoes.

_**Peyton had been pacing the top of her stairs for a while now, she walked up to the bathroom door, and knocked on it.**_

"_**Hey, B. Davis, you okay?"**_

_**There was no response.**_

"_**You've been in there a while..."**_

_**Still, nothing.**_

"_**... I kind of need to pee..." She said, hoping it would make her friend smile. **_

_**She touched the doorknob, twisting it and pushing it gently open. She didn't want to startle Brooke. She could hear the sound of the shower going, but nothing else.**_

_**Peyton tried hard to shut the worst case scenarios that were being whispered to her by her mind. **_

"_**...Brooke?"**_

_**She prayed desperately that she was just being paranoid. Brooke was fine. She was helping her. **_

"_**Hey, Brooke, I don't want you to be scared... It's just me, Peyton."**_

_**She slowly pushed the shower curtain back, whispering, "Please, don't be scared..."**_

_**The curtain revealed Brooke, sat with her knees hugged tightly, her mascara strewn across her face.**_

"_**Brooke...?" **_

_**She leant forward, and placed a hand on Brooke's shoulder, she didn't move. Peyton looked at her and noticed that Brooke was still clothed, the steam billowed around her as she sobbed hysterically. **_

_**Peyton clambered into the tub, holding Brooke tight. Her clothes were now soaking, but she didn't care. It didn't matter.**_

_**Brooke was numb.**_

_**Peyton wrapped her arms around Brooke, as she wept harder. Every blink, every tear, every breath was a strain for her.**_

"_**I didn't... I didn't... I didn't want to take off my clothes..."**_

_**Peyton nodded.**_

"_**I ruined your clothes."**_

_**Brooke gasped in between her sobs. **_

"_**Shhh..." Peyton placed her hands around Brooke's face, her thumbs wiped the mascara from her cheeks, "It doesn't matter..."**_

_**Peyton's eyes were glassy as she watched her friend in such pain.**_

"_**It's okay, Brooke..." She took her hands from her face, and lightly rubbed her shoulders. "It's okay..."**_

_**Peyton looked down at Brooke's skin, pink from the heat, she reached forward to the taps, "This is too hot, Brooke..." she twisted the cold tap. **_

_**She reached past Brooke and grabbed the shampoo, she squeezed some onto her hand, "Come here..." She gently tilted Brooke's head up, working the soap into her beautiful brunette locks. Brooke stared into space. Peyton stopped for a second and looked at her, she then resumed what she was doing. **_

_**She grabbed a cup, and held it under the running water, letting it fill. **_

_**She placed one hand on Brooke's forehead, she flinched. "Okay, I'm sorry..." Brooke looked down, "I just need to get the soap out of your hair, Brooke..." Brooke paused and then tilted her head back again, and Peyton poured the warm water over her hair. **_

_**When it was time, Peyton climbed back over the bath. She dripped onto the tiles beneath her. She pushed the wet hair out of her face, and leaned back over the bath. She reached forward and placing one hand under her arms, she pulled Brooke's limp body up out of the shower. **_

_**She sat her down on the floor, Brooke stared into space, focussing on nothing, and everything at the same time. Peyton pulled a towel down and wrapped it around her, rubbing her arms as she did so, trying to get her friend warm. **_

_**Brooke fell apart again. Her sobs echoed through the bathroom. **_

"_**Come here, Brooke..."**_

_**Peyton pulled her head close to her, and stroked her hair as she bit her lip, trying not to cry. She didn't want Brooke to worry. She needed to be there for Brooke. **_

_**She took another towel and gently rubbed Brooke's hair dry. Taking a comb from the bathroom counter, she brushed her hair. Just trying to help.**_

_**She pulled Brooke's hair back and tied it up.**_

_**Brooke shut her eyes, tears trickled out from under her eyelids. **_

_**Peyton gently leant Brooke up beside the bathtub and crouched in front of her, she took a wipe to Brooke's face and took off her mascara for her.**_

"_**That better, Brooke?" She said, tentatively rubbing her face with the cloth.**_

_**She nodded.**_

"_**Good..."**_

_**She stopped and looked at her for a second. It was one of the few times Brooke was without her make- up. She looked so innocent. **_

_**This was not meant to happen to her. **_

_**She did not deserve this.**_

_**Peyton sighed deeply, enraged by what her friend was going through. How dare someone treat her like this? **_

_**Peyton lightly pushed a piece of hair back from Brooke's eyes.**_

_**Brooke looked up at her. **_

"_**Thank you..." **_

"Brooke!" Peyton desperately stroked Brooke's hair back, "Come on, Brooke. We can do this... We can get through this..."

She clung onto Brooke, whispering into her ear,

"We can survive."

Peyton held onto her tightly, "Please, Brooke. Please... We can do this. Please, wake up... I need you, I need you Brooke. B. Davis? Please, wake up..."

Paramedics rushed across the room, taking Brooke off of Peyton. She looked down at her hands that now had Brooke's blood painted across them. Her sobs were uncontrollable. She choked hard on it all, her pain getting stuck in her throat.

She fell back against Jake's legs, he crouched down; enveloping her in his arms. Her body shook violently, so he held her tighter.

"Oh God, Jake..."

He stroked at her head, as she writhed in pain: both in her body and in her heart.

"I lost her again..."

* * *

Nathan was led in hospital, Haley sat beside him.

He woke up and smiled at her, but then quickly frowned when he realised she had had obviously been crying.

"What's wrong?"

She jumped, not expecting to hear his voice, "Nothing..." She smiled, "Hey, look at you... with the consciousness and everything."

He smiled, "Haley, what's wrong?"

"Nothing... Really..."

"Hales, you've been crying..."

She turned away from him, wiping her face,

"I've already seen it, Haley... Come on, tell me what's going on..."

She looked back at him, "I have to go home..."

He looked confused,

"Jack's waiting for me..."

"What?"

"He- He- I need to go back to him, Nathan..."

"What?! No, you don't..."

"Nathan, he's- I'm- I don't know what to do, Nathan... No one will ever love me. He took care of me..."

Nathan put his hand around her wrist, lifting it up, "He cut you. He burnt you. He beat you. He didn't take care of you, Haley..."

"You don't understand- I- he puts up with a lot from me... I deserve this, Nathan."

"No, Haley... You don't."

"Please, Nathan." She took her hand back from him, "I have to go..."

"Now?!"

"He's coming to get me... He's been driving... he'll be here soon."

"Please, Haley..."

"No- I-"

"No, Haley... You say no one will ever love you... I love you- I need you... I love you, Haley..."

"You're only saying that so I won't go..."

"I'm saying it because I love you... You don't have to be scared anymore, Hales. I love you."

"No- Nathan, you don't know me... Months will go by, and this'll happen." She gestured to herself,

Nathan was suddenly angry, "Never! I would never do that to you."

She looked down at her feet,

"The fact that you think I would..."

"_**Are you scared of me?"**_

She couldn't meet his eyes,

"I love you, Haley."

Tears ran from her face, as she turned and made her way out of the room.

---

She ran down the corridors, passing Jake. He was looking into Peyton's room, he turned and stopped her for a second.

"You alright?"

She looked up at him with panic, and then remembered his face from the terminal.

She shook her head, "I have to go..."

"Okay..." He moved out of her way.

"Thanks..." She carried on walking, quickly, just wanting to forget this day, forget Nathan.

Jake looked back into the room.

The monitors beeped steadily around Peyton's head. She looked so fragile. Jake walked into her room, pacing himself as he made his way over to her.

_**Jake knocked impatiently at a door, dreading what he would find behind it. **_

"_**Nikki!" He grunted with frustration, "Nikki, give me back my daughter!"**_

_**He pounded the door with his fist again.**_

"_**Nikki, open the damn door!"**_

_**No answer.**_

_**Rage filled Jake as he kicked the door hard, denting it, and walking to the side of the building. He picked up a large rock from the ground, gripping it tightly, he stomped back to the front.**_

_**He pressed himself against the door, shouting through gritted teeth,**_

"_**Nikki!"**_

_**He walked over to the window, and clenching the rock, put his fist through it. He dropped the rock through on the other side, and listened for anything. He clambered through the window, grimacing as he felt the glass embed itself in his skin. **_

"_**Nikki!"**_

_**He gasped as he heard Jenny wail from within the house. "Oh God..." He rushed, listening to his baby cry, his eyes welled up as he struggled to detect where it was coming from. All the lights were off in the house. He wasn't even sure whose house this was. The place stank.**_

"_**Come on, Jake..."**_

_**He made his way up the stairs. Jenny's cries were louder now.**_

_**The air was thicker as he reached the top of the stairs, getting stronger and stronger as he approached the door where Jenny seemed to be. **_

_**He pushed it open; the air seemed to punch him in the face. He put his arm up to his nose, just trying to breathe. **_

_**Jenny was led on the floor. No blanket. No anything. Shivering. **_

"_**Baby..."**_

_**He turned as he heard Nikki run past him, and out of the house. He didn't have time to deal with that heartless bitch now. Jenny needed him.**_

_**He ran, kneeling beside her. The dirt on her was thick, encrusted onto her skin. She was so skinny. She was cold... His baby was cold. Jake sobbed as he picked her up, she was struggling to breathe from the damp in her chest. She obviously hadn't been changed in days. Her face was pale.**_

"_**Come here, my baby..."**_

_**He held her close to him, as he took off his jacket one arm at a time, and bound it around her. He stroked her head as they made their way down the stairs. **_

_**Jenny's eyes opened as the night breeze hit her face. She started to groan lightly, "Shh..." He held her close to him, as he made his way to his car, determined to get her to a hospital. He was not losing her.**_

_**He whispered close to her face, his voice seemed to be calming her. **_

"_**It's okay, Jenny. I'm here now..."**_

He kissed Peyton's closed eyes, and sat down by her side, placing one hand on her stomach and gently stroking the blanket around her.

His eyes mentally drew her body from feet to face, taking in the details, sighing at the tube going into her throat.

He sniffed, and rubbed his face.

"I'm here..."

* * *

Nathan was sat upright in his bed, struggling with his thoughts.

Lucas knocked on the door,

"Nate!"

"Hey..."

"You're alive... You're okay... I mean-" He sighed, "You're alive."

Nathan smiled, "Yeah..."

Lucas looked at him for a second, and then broke down in tears. He rested his face on the bed, and sobbed harder and harder into the sheets.

"Luke?"

"Oh God, I'm so sorry, Nathan..."

"It's alright. Dude, what's wrong?"

"She's gone. Brooke died."

Nathan tilted his head, "Oh, bro, I'm so sorry..."

"I know I shouldn't be putting this on you-"

"It's fine..."

"I mean, is this normal? I knew her for a few hours... And now I don't know what to do."

"No, I get it..." he answered, a vacant look on his face.

"What am I supposed to do?"

Nathan lifted his hand onto Lucas's head, comfortingly. Helping his brother let it out.

"And Peyton?"

"She's pretty bad... Apparently, she saved someone's life..."

"Yeah? How?"

"I don't know- something about her distracting the guy by smashing a window or something... There were people in the bathroom, I'm not really sure on the details."

"In the bathroom?"

Nathan thought back to the smashing glass him and Haley had heard, right before Michael left the bathroom.

"Oh God..."

"What?"

"I want to see her..."

"I don't know if you can..."

"Could you ask for me?"

---

Lucas wheeled Nathan into Peyton's room, they had managed to come in one of the few times Jake wasn't there. They stared for a second at her sleeping expression.

"Take me closer to the bed..."

Lucas obliged, staring down at Peyton for a second longer.

"You want me to leave?"

"No, it's fine... Could you just stand away for a second?"

Lucas nodded, "Of course."

Nathan watched Peyton for a moment longer,

"Thank you, Peyton... You saved my life..."

She stirred,

"Lucas? Did you see that?"

"I thought I saw something..."

"Peyton?"

She opened her eyes, choking and gagging on the tube,

Lucas ran out and shouted for a doctor, they came in and removed the tube from her throat.

She smiled at Nathan, "Hey..."

He smiled back.

The doctors eventually left, and she turned to face Nathan.

Closing her eyes and sighing, "How's the gorgeous bookworm?"

"She's good..." Nathan said, distractedly.

"Good." She smiled,

"She's gone..."

"Gone?"

"Home. She's gone to be with her boyfriend..."

"Oh, that's a shame... I was basing any belief I had in 'Love at First Sight' on the two of you..."

He smiled, looking down at his lap.

"I'm sorry, Nathan..."

He nodded at her, knowing she was completely empathising with him.

She noticed his wheelchair, "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine..." he looked into her eyes, "I hear you had something to do with that..."

She shut her eyes, thinking back on the strength she had had in those moments.

"One of my few moments of bravery..."

"That's not what Brooke said..."

She looked up at Lucas, noticing him for the first time since she had woken up, she saw his swollen eyes and tear-stained face and knew he was hurting.

Her lip trembled as he stepped closer to the bed, "Was she- was she scared, Lucas?"

He sniffed, and stopped himself from crying, he shook his head, "She was determined not to be..."

Peyton nodded, she reached out for his hand, which he took hold of, "Thank you, Lucas... Thank you for being with her." She gulped back tears.

Lucas started crying again.

Jake walked in, "Peyton!"

"Hey, Jake..." She smiled warmly at him.

"Come on, bro, let's go..." Nathan nodded at his brother,

The brothers took her hands and squeezed them one more time, she smiled and they left her and Jake alone in the hospital room.

"I want to sit..."

She struggled to get up; Jake quickly attended to her, and put pillows behind her back.

"Better?"

She nodded, and then stopped and looked into his eyes for a second...

"You make me feel better..."

He smiled, and stroked her face lovingly...

He sat down beside her.

"How are you?"

"Fine..."

"You were scared, weren't you?"

Jake shrugged, nonchalantly,

"I was terrified." He smiled.

She smiled back, "Good... I like to know the kind of effect I'm having on you..."

He laughed, "Oh, trust me, you've made an impact on me..."

"If only by the fact that you now know of 'The Cure'"

"Well, yeah, that was the best bit of my day..."

They stared at each other for a moment.

She winced, failing to try and hide her expression from the searing pain. "What's wrong?" Jake's face was full of concern.

"No, nothing. I'm-" She leant back on the bed, sucking in air, "I'm fine." She smiled, reassuringly.

"Peyton, you don't have to lie..."

Her voice cracked, and a tear trickled down her face, "But you want me to fight..."

_**Jake was sat upright, cross-legged, Peyton had her head on his thigh and her eyes closed.**_

"_**How's it going down there?"**_

_**She sniffed, "All's good down here. How about up there?"**_

_**Jake sighed, "Are you alright, Peyton?"**_

"_**I'm fine..."**_

"_**You're fine?"**_

"_**Yeah, fine."**_

"_**You're crying..."**_

"_**I'm not."**_

"_**You are."**_

"_**Sorry..." She wiped her face.**_

"_**Why are you apologising?"**_

"_**Isn't that what you want?"**_

"_**No... You don't have to apologise for being scared, Peyton."**_

_**She was silent, holding her breath.**_

"_**Peyton?"**_

"_**Yeah?" **_

"_**Are you alright?"**_

"_**Not really..."**_

_**Jake smiled slightly, she was opening up to him, "Anything I can do?"**_

_**She sat up, stroking her hair out of her face, "No, I don't think so."**_

"_**You sure?"**_

_**She nodded, trying to be brave. "Yeah... Yeah."**_

"_**Peyton?" He placed one hand on her shoulder.**_

"_**No, I don't think you realise... I don't do this." She moved away from him, "I don't cry. I don't need protecting."**_

_**She looked through her bag, just giving her shaking hands something to do. **_

"_**I don't do this. I don't get scared."**_

"_**Okay, okay..."**_

_**Jake watched her, pained to see her going through this all internally. **_

"_**I just- I don't do this." She was more talking to herself than anyone else, "I am strong. I am the person you go to... I don't go to others." She pushed all her belonging back into her bag, "I don't go to other people. I don't need help. I can do anything."**_

"_**Peyton..."**_

"_**I can do this."**_

"_**Hey..."**_

"_**I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry..."**_

_**Jake reached forward and put his hand on hers, squeezing it gently. **_

"_**Peyton."**_

_**Peyton looked up to meet his gaze,**_

"_**I can't do this. I can't be strong. I'm nothing. I'm just- I'm nothing."**_

"_**Peyton, you're amazing..."**_

"_**Not now. I'm weak..." She broke down, "I'm nothing..."**_

"_**Shh..." **_

_**He put his hand around her face, stroking beneath her eyes with his thumb. "Peyton, you're not weak. You're allowed to be scared."**_

_**Peyton shook her head, "No... My mom died, and I had to be strong for my Dad. Then Ellie died, and I had to be strong. And then... I had to be strong for Brooke." She cried harder, "I can't be strong anymore."**_

"_**I'll be strong."**_

_**He met her eyes again. **_

"_**I'll be strong. You don't have to be strong... You don't have to be. Because I'll be strong." **_

_**He nodded, reassuring her with his eyes. **_

_**Using her hand, he pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her while she released all the hurt she had felt throughout her life. All the stuff she had had to keep in. **_

"_**Okay?"**_

_**She bit her lip, and nodded. **_

Jake's face fell, "Baby..."

He looked deep into her face.

She couldn't look back at him.

"I am so sorry..."

She looked up at him, "Why?"

He leaned in close to her, taking her hand in his. He lightly kissed her on the cheek, kissing away the tears.

"I- I- You've been fighting. I told you to fight. But... I don't want you to feel like you can't be scared. Like you have to be strong all the time. I'm here for you... I love you."

She smiled weakly, wiping her face,

He sighed, "I love _you_... You. This you. The real you. So, please, don't put on a smile for me..."

"It hurts... And I'm so scared, Jake... And it just- It hurts." She started to break down into tears. "And I feel so alone..."

"What?"

"I miss her. I just- I miss her. I know I thought she was gone... But- but- I got her back. I had her back for a second. She was in my arms. And now she's gone... She's just gone. And I don't know what to do, Jake. I just... I miss her. The world already feels emptier." She seemed to look around the room, "I can't get used to this world..."

"Oh, Peyton..." He gently stroked her face, "I think... I think she was waiting for you... She needed to see you, to say goodbye. I think you were exactly what she needed."

She wiped her face,

"And I know... I know it's gonna be difficult, but... I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. I'll be whatever you need."

She nodded, "Thanks, Jake. You're..." She paused, "Thank you."

He smiled subtly.

She gasped as the pains ran through her body again, this time culminating in their immensity at her chest.

"Ow... Oh, God, it hurts."

"Okay. Okay, Peyton. I don't want you to worry... I'm gonna go get someone. And they're- they're gonna make you feel better."

She nodded, tears spilling over on her cheeks. Jake got up to leave.

She watched him walk away, when she saw Brooke walk past the door. He reached the doorway when Peyton called after him, "Wait. Did you see her?"

"What?"

"Jake... Come here..."

"Yeah?" He rushed to her side, "Peyton?"

"Come here."

He leaned in closer, and she put one hand on his cheek; her eyes darted about his face, as she took it all in. She sighed. "I love you. I feel like you've said it a lot today, and I owe you a few." He smiled, looking at her with the kind of love she'd always hoped to feel, "I love you, Jake..." tears streamed down her cheeks,

"Peyton?"

"Right now, the only thing I want to do is love you..."

She lifted her fingers, and traced his lips gently. She met his eyes, "Hey..." she smiled at him.

He smiled back at her, the warmth of his expression radiating through her.

She pulled his face closer to his, and gently parted her lips between his. She closed her eyes, he watched her a second longer and did the same. He put his hand on her neck, and stroked her skin.

They pulled apart, and she looked up at him, the tears still flowing, "You make me feel better..."

He smiled, "I'm gonna go get someone, okay?"

"Thank you, Jake."

He turned his back to her, walking to the door. The machines started to beep loudly. The sound was deafening.

"Help!" Jake called, "Somebody help her!!" He ran into the hallway, his eyes frantically searching for someone to come to Peyton's rescue.

Nurses and doctors rushed in.

"Peyton!"

Jake's breathing was ragged, "Peyton!"

"Sir, you need to leave the doctors to work." An orderly pushed Jake out of the room.

"Peyton!"

He watched through the glass panel in the door, as they administered injections and pounded her chest hard with the paddles.

What felt like years passed, and nothing was happening. The doctors stood and waited for the last round to take effect.

The monitor beeped erratically, and then flat-lined.

"No!"

Jake leant over, and sobbed, barely able to stand.

He fell back against the cold, sterile walls of the hospital and slid down the wall, no strength left in him.

"Oh God..."

Jake choked and retched as he tried to let it sink in. But nothing was right about this... Nothing. And he couldn't focus. His mind blurred and span out of control.

"No... No, this isn't right."

He struggled to get to his feet, and slammed himself against the door, looking in through the window, just wishing he was mistaken.

"Please..."

A nurse opened the door, sympathy across her face, "I'm so sorry..."

"Please..." He inhaled loudly, "Please... Don't say it's true."

She placed one hand on his shoulder, "I am so sorry."

He collapsed to the floor again, she crouched down beside him, "We need to get in touch with her parents..."

"I can't- I don't... I don't know anything like that." He managed to squeeze out in between the sobs. "I only met her today."

"Oh."

He could almost read her thoughts.

"I love her..."

She nodded.

"I do."

She nodded again, trying to reassure him that she understood him. But she didn't. No one could.

She was nothing he was looking for. He wasn't looking for anything. But she was everything he wanted. Everything he could possibly ask for.

"I need her."

The nurse looked back in her arms, her and the doctor exchanged a look that both asked and answered a question.

"You can go in and see her... Say goodbye."

_Say goodbye?_

_It just doesn't make sense..._

_I just met her. And now I have to say goodbye._

The nurse reached in her pocket, and passed him a tissue. "Again, I am so sorry..."

Jake wiped at his face, and looked into the silent room.

"How long do I have to say goodbye?"

"As long as you need..."

* * *

Tears ran down Nathan's face as Lucas told him the news.

"Oh God..."

Lucas put a hand on Nathan's shoulder, rubbing it.

"What the hell has happened today?!" Nathan snapped, "Why did this happen?!"

"I don't know... I'm sorry..."

"I'm sorry too..."

The brothers stayed in silence for a while.

"I don't know how I'm gonna see her again, Luke. And I know I shouldn't say that because of Brooke and Peyton- I know I should be grateful that I will see her face again. But- but- How am I going to look at her? How am I going to be able to stop myself from maiming him? I don't know how to do this, Lucas... I've never felt this way, before."

Lucas nodded, "I'm here for you..."

Nathan put his hand over the one Lucas had on his shoulder, he nodded.

* * *

Jake stared at Peyton's body as it lay there.

He watched her, praying she moved. That this was all a mistake. Her chest would move up and down, and she'd look at him and smile.

He stood, his face still, his body numb.

He watched her for at least an hour before breaking the silence.

"You'd say something much better than me..."

Jake's eyes had dried, but were now quick to spill over again. Like a glass with too much water. This was too much.

"You'd say something amazing..."

He rubbed his face.

His voice became hushed, "I don't know what to say, Peyton." He sat down in the chair, pulling it as close as possible to the bed, he whispered close to her face, "Tell me what to say..."

He watched her face, and then reached forward, stroking it.

"I keep thinking you're gonna open your eyes... You have these beautiful eyes. I only got to see them for a little while." He sighed, "I was ready to look at them forever."

He sniffed, "And now I don't know what to do... I've only known you for a day. And now, I don't know how to be without you."

He took hold of her hand with both of his, holding it up to his face and kissing it, "I miss you, Peyton. It's only been a little while, but I feel empty. I just miss you..."

"_**Right now, the only thing I want to do is love you..."**_

He broke down into tears, his chest heaving in and out.

"And I just want you to tell me this pain will stop... Because... It just..." He sobbed hard, "It doesn't feel like it will. I know it's only been a little while. But- Please, Peyton... Please, tell me there'll be a time when it doesn't hurt."

He rested his head on her stomach, "I love you, Peyton. I don't think I could stop."

He closed his eyes, feeling safe for the first time in a long time. But knowing he will never be the same.

He'll never feel whole again.

Not without Peyton.

* * *

Jake sat in the waiting room, dreading seeing Peyton's dad. But he needed to tell him about his daughter; the man deserved that. He needed to tell him how brave she had been, how beautiful, how strong she had been in her last hours. He needed to know the impact she had had on his life.

Past conversations between Jake and Peyton ran through his head,

"_**No, he's not scary... He's a softy..."**_

Jake sighed, trying to get the words he had to say right.

Lucas pushed the door open, Jake looked up.

"Hey..."

"I'm sorry, Jake..."

Lucas sat down beside him, "I'm sorry too."

"Okay, are you flying home?"

Jake nodded, "I guess... Though I can't say I feel too comfortable with that..."

Lucas nodded, "My mom and Keith are driving me and Nathan and home, and you're- you're welcome to join us."

Jake looked up, "Thanks..."

"No one should be alone right now..."

Jake nodded, the tears starting up again. He wiped them quickly, "Sorry..."

"Don't apologise... It is taking every part of me right now not to fall apart all over again..."

Jake sighed, "I'm waiting for her dad... I have to tell this person, who I've never met... that his daughter is dead."

Lucas rubbed Jake's shoulder.

Jake broke down again, Lucas watched him, his own tears falling.

He turned and hugged Jake. They may be strangers, but something told Lucas that that didn't matter. They were now bonded by their loss of the most amazing girls. They needed each other. And Luke knew this.

He rubbed Jake's shoulder and patted his back, trying to comfort himself with his own words,

"It's okay... Jake... It's okay..."

* * *

Nathan was led in bed, he was on his side, facing the window. His back to the door, he didn't want to see anyone. He kept drifting in and out of sleep, but his thoughts were penetrating his mind uncomfortably. All he could hear were the gunshots. The screams.

He knew someone walked into the room, but pretended to be asleep. He just couldn't face anyone, not even Lucas.

He turned as he felt someone climb onto his bed, Haley lay beside him, contorting herself to fit him.

"Hales?"

She sniffed, she was obviously crying.

"Hey..."

He put one arm around her, and held her tight.

"I'm so sorry, Nathan..."

"Shh..."

She looked up at him, wanting to look into his eyes,

He looked down and saw the bruising around her eye.

"He did this to you?"

She had forgotten all about it.

She raised one hand to her face, and squinted as she felt the tender skin. He lightly stroked just under the bruise. Their fingertips brushing against each other. Haley closed her eyes.

She lifted herself, lowering down onto Nathan's lips. She moaned lightly against his skin.

"I missed you, you know?"

She nodded. She had never felt so loved or wanted.

He kissed her forehead, and she rested herself on his chest. Breathing in deep.

"I'll look after you, Hales..."

_

* * *

Brooke sat on the lunch tables of the empty Tree Hill High School, the cafeteria seemed to stretch out around her, more than ever before. It engulfed her. She was suddenly so small. _

_She was used to this room being filled with people that wanted nothing more than to talk to her, make her laugh, get in her pants, use her. _

_Peyton watched Brooke through the glass of the door, both of them were filled with the creeping awareness that this world that lay out between them was all theirs- it had been made for them. Warm, salty tears streamed down Peyton's face as she raised her hand to push open the door, stopping and watching her friend for a second longer. _

_She didn't know what had happened: She remembered the gunshots. She remembered screams. She remembered hospital monitors and wires. She remembered... Jake._

_She remembered Jake._

_Brooke looked up as Peyton pushed open the door; they smiled weakly at each other. _

_They watched each other for a second, confused about where they were, what they had to do, what they were meant to do. They were so used to having to please everyone. They were so used to the roles they had to fill. _

_Brooke breathed in slowly, __**I never had to be anything for Peyton**__. Peyton, her best friend, her family, had never asked anything of her. Never needed her to be anything that she wasn't. Never judged her for the Brooke that she was._

_Brooke raised herself slowly from the table; Peyton stopped in the doorway, her lip trembled. She couldn't speak, her throat was dry. Peyton pushed the hair from her face and walked into the room more._

_Brooke ran across the cafeteria, determined to just be with her. _

"_I'm sorry I left you, Brooke." Peyton broke down in desperate tears of regret, anxiety. "I'm so sorry."_

_She swung her arms about her neck and held her tight._

_The girls wept into each other, taking in everything about the other one. Peyton could hardly breathe, she just clung on. The silence was not uncomfortable or laced with the overwhelming urge to be filled. It just twisted around them, wrapping them tighter, binding them to their infinite love and friendship._

"_I love you, P. Sawyer."_

_Peyton stroked Brooke's hair and sighed, the knot in her stomach was gone, the tightness in her chest was relieved. _

"_I love you, Brooke Davis."_

_Brooke whispered into her shoulder, "I missed you."_

_Peyton closed her eyes, Jake's face flashed before her, she felt weak. Brooke held her friend as she trembled._

_Peyton smiled weakly, remembering those words,_

"_I never left you..."_

_The girls held each other as the tears continued to flow as the blood had that had now stopped._

_**They were the popular ones. **_

_**They were the cheerleaders.**_

_**They were the sluts.**_

_The two finally let go, _

_Brooke looked up into Peyton's eyes,_

"_Take me home."_

_Peyton nodded, and held out her hand; Brooke took hold of it, their delicate skin pressed tightly against each other's. Peyton held open the door, and gently pulled Brooke through. _

_They started down the hall, stepping into the cold halls that echoed their days there; . _

_**They were lonely.**_

_**They were abandoned.**_

_**They were forgotten.**_

_**They had each other. **_

"_I'll protect you, B. Davis."_


End file.
